Rough Peril
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Jalen Harrington's in an abusive relationship with Nexus's Wade Barrett. With Nexus running roughshod on RAW, she has no one to turn to. Fortunately, she finds help and love with the one and only John Cena. Please R&R!
1. Atrocity

**Title: Rough Peril**

**Characters/Parings: John Cena/Jalen (OC); Nexus; Maryse/Ted; Evan/Eve; more later on.**

**Rating: Strong PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jalen. The rest belong to WWE.**

**Setting/Classification: Drama, Romance, AU, Violence against women**

**Spoliers/Notes: Set during the Nexus/WWE war.**

**Summary: Jalen Jubilee Harrington is in an abusive relationship with Nexus' leader Wade Barret. With no one to help her and with the renegade group practically running RAW; including targeting and attacking the divas, she's at her wit's end. Fortunately, she finds help and love with the one and only John Cena.**

**Author's note: I've been thinking about this concept for a long time now. I know I shouldn't be working on new stories right now, but this has been begging me to write this for a while. And with the Nexus not going anywhere anytime soon, I figured, why not? Here's the story.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Lexington, Kentucky_

_July 12, 2010_

25-year-old Jalen Jubilee Harrington looked at herself in the mirror. A bruise was once again forming in her left eye and this time, no amount of makeup was gonna cover it up. A single tear fell from her bruised eye because it was happening again. She allowed herself to be used as a personal punching bag where she should be standing up for herself and finding the courage to walk away. However, no matter how much she tried to stand up for herself and walk away, her boyfriend kept pulling her back into his web and reduce her to become scared and weak. God knows she wants out, but it wasn't gonna happen; especially since her boyfriend and his band of cronies were raging war with the WWE and causing fear and paranoia among the locker room.

Jalen sighed deeply as she began applying the makeup on her eye. It didn't matter because it won't be long before someone figures out that she's being abused by her boyfriend; season 1's winner of NXT and now leader of Nexus, Wade Barret. She didn't even like him initially, but that British clown has a way of sucking you in and doing a pretty good job of convincing you he's a good guy. And, boy, did she get trapped in his web of lies and deceit.

Sighing deeply, she ran her fingers through her long jet-black hair and looked at herself one more time. Satisfied with her appearance, Jalen gathered her things and left the bathroom, only to find her boyfriend and his band of neanderthals waiting for her in their locker room.

"What the hell took you so long?" Wade snapped when he approached her, seething with impatience.

"As you can see, I had to put makeup on my eye, thanks to you," she retorted. What she said ended up angering him because he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, little bitch. Just remember who you're talking to," he reminded her angrily.

To his shock, she snatched her arm away. "What are you gonna do? Hit me? Slap me around? Get your little bitches to do your dirty work? Go ahead, do that. Because if you do, I'll have your ass locked up! Just fucking try me! And then they'll deport your narrow ass back to where you came from! Just fucking try me! I'm sick and tired of you disrespecting and hurting me!" she snapped back, which angered him even more.

Jalen wasn't prepared when Wade's fist made contact with her face. She went down like a ton of bricks and clutched her face with her hands. The brunette looked up and saw him standing over her with a furious look on his face. She knew she'd crossed the line this time.

"You fucking little trollop! I'll hurt you so much more if I go to jail! I won't even stop my so-called little 'bitches' from beating the hell out of you! You are mine, Jalen! You belong to me! Try to leave me and see if I won't make it worse for you! Hell, I'll even terrorize some of your friends if you keep fucking up!" he snapped before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the locker room.

Still clutching her face, Jalen looked up again and saw the six other members of Nexus standing over her. David Otunga cracked his knuckles and glared at her while Justin Gabriel, Skip Sheffield and Heath Slater just looked at her. Believing that they were gonna continue to where Wade left off, she braced herself for the more blows to come.

However, that didn't happen. They just turned on their heels and walked away, leaving the locker room and leaving her alone. Burying her face in her hands, she began sobbing hysterically and felt her body shake. She'd never seen Wade so angry before and that's something she don't wanna see again. However, she had felt the brunt of his anger by using his hands often; something she, unfortunately had gotten used to time and time again.

Why she shouldn't just get away, to say the hell with all of this and get away? Jalen was supposed to be a tough cookie, but Wade ripped it all away from her. He reminded her of her father; always mean, always brooding, always..._him. _

It didn't matter, though, because she ended up in a situation she can't get herself out of.

And that hurts so much.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Lexington, Kentucky_

_July 12, 2010_

Jalen watched in pure horror at what her boyfriend and the rest of the members of Nexus did in the ring.

What was even more horrifying than having to see it at ringside and being rendered powerless to put a stop to it was a fucking diva's match!

Jalen saw Nexus cornering Maryse at the turnbuckle while Jillian Hall was completely knocked out at ring side; thanks to Skip Sheffield taking her down with his powerful clothesline. Meanwhile, the usually overconfident, stuck up, cocky diva was surprisingly reduced to tears as she got down on her knees and begged them not to hurt her. However, her pleas fell to deaf ears because Wade reached down and grabbed her through her long blond hair, then he yanked her on her feet and dragged her to the middle of the ring. Once again, Maryse was sobbing uncontrollably; trying her best to get away before they could do any harm to her. That didn't do any good because within the next few seconds, Wade had her hoisted on his shoulders. At that point, Jalen got on the apron and begged her boyfriend to not hurt Maryse. He looked at her with an evil smile on his face as he performed his signature move on the French Canadian diva; dropping her on the mat like she was a bad habit.

With her breath caught in her throat and with tears falling from her eyes, Jalen looked down and the battered form of Maryse and immediately felt guilty. She was powerless to stop her boyfriend from hurting someone who didn't have anything to do with this. However, she knew what would happen even if she did had the courage to put a stop to the brutal assault against them.

"Let the record shows that Nexus can't be stopped! And if we feel that these no-talented bitches are in our way, they will be taken care of! And you can thank my girlfriend for what happened to these two Jezebels in the ring!" Wade barked on the microphone as he kept looking at his girlfriend with that same evil smile on his face.

"And just remember: either you're Nexus or against us!" he said before he slammed the mic down on the mat. Then, he and the rest of the group left the ring while EMTs and officials ran down towards the ring to tend to the two fallen divas.

Jalen didn't even move a muscle. She felt numb all over her body and all she could think about was what her own boyfriend and his band of cronies did to Maryse and Jillian. She had a sinking feeling that this isn't the last time that Nexus will be unleashing their fury on the divas; regardless if she's a heel or not.

And for her, she's definitely gonna be feeling Wade's wrath after the show.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Lexington, Kentucky_

_July 12, 2010_

After the show, Jalen sat in Nexus's locker room, waiting for Wade to come back so they could leave. Truth be told, she tried to avoid him as much as possible after the atrocity Nexus pulled on the divas tonight. To make matters worse, when she finally got backstage, she was shocked to see Wade, David and Heath cornering Alicia Fox and Eve Torres at the other end of the hallway, making idle threats at them and warning them that they were next if they don't be careful. Realizing that she didn't wanna have anything to do with them for the rest of the night, she ended up hiding out on the other side of the arena; sinking down on the floor and proceeded to cry for over an hour. Crying has become her best friend at this point.

Her breath caught in her throat when the door opened and Wade and the rest of Nexus walked in with huge satisfying smiles on their faces; which meant only one thing: they once against interfered in the main event and left several superstars laying in the middle of the ring.

At that point, Jalen jumped up from the sofa and got into her boyfriend's face.

"What the hell was that earlier? What the hell did Maryse and Jillian do that caused you to do what you did?" she snapped.

Wade's smile faded immediately, replaced with an angry scowl. "Do you know who you're talking to, little bitch?"

"Yes! I'm talking to you! How fucking dare you put your hands on them! And I had to watch you threatening Eve and Alicia backstage! I can't believe my own boyfriend and his bitches attacked the divas!" she screamed.

At that point, his rage boiled over big time. He raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face. Jalen stumbled back and held her face in her hands for a moment, but them determination kicked in and that only pissed her off even more.

Wade wasn't prepared when she raised her hand and slapped him right back. He looked at her in disbelief for a moment before fury washed over his face. She didn't have time to react when he tackled her down on the floor and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of her. He ordered the rest of Nexus to hold her down so she won't get away as he kept beating her with everything he had in him.

Jalen was screaming; trying so hard to get away but it was no use. She was being held down and there was nowhere she could go. Every single bone in her body was sore from the blows her boyfriend was inflicting on her. At that point, she wished he could just kill her because she had enough of everything. Just take her life so she won't have to live like this anymore.

When it was all said and done, Wade was finally done. He got up and surveyed the damage he caused.

"You ever do that to me again, I'll make it so much worse for you, stupid little bitch! As for the divas, we've got big plans for them. Soon, everyone will be rid of those no-talent, trash talking Jezebels whom only good for one thing: spreading their legs!" Wade barked before he stormed out of the locker room, leaving the rest of Nexus to do whatever they wanted with Jalen.

"Hey, Skip. What do you do when stupid little girls like Jalen grow defiant?" David asked with an evil smirk on his face.

Skip scowled at his cohort. "We'd teach her a lesson. That's what we should do to her."

"I agree. Let's teach her a lesson she'll never forget," Heath snickered.

Jalen scoured back in fear as the gang started advancing on her. Still battered bruised from her boyfriend's assault, she hoped a tiny miracle could prevent her from getting her ass kicked again.

That miracle proved to be a major let down.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_90 minutes after the show_

_Lexington, Kentucky_

_July 12, 2010_

John Cena just wanted to go back to the hotel and get a good night's sleep. Tonight proved to be grueling and every single bone in his body ache after enduring another brutal assault from Nexus. He just wanted to forget about it and go on about his business.

However, the most talked about subject in the locker room was the shocking attack on the divas earlier tonight. Shocked and outraged floated through his mind when he watched Maryse and Jillian being clobbered right before his very blue eyes. To make matters worse, there was nothing he could to stop it because the anonymous general manager put up a temporary ban on the superstars and Nexus attacking each other; because if they had, the people involved would've been suspended or fired even. And that's something he didn't want to happen. He loved his job and he plans on being with the WWE for a very long time.

As he was heading towards his car, he noticed that the door to the Nexus's locker room was open. Curious, he dropped everything and decided to investigate. It was known that whenever someone leaves their locker room and leaves for the night, the door's always locked, no matter what.

However, when he stepped inside, he was shocked and horrified to find a female laying on the floor; battered, bloodied and bruised.

It wasn't just any other female laying on the floor.

It was Jalen.

Without a second to lose, he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the locker room. He needed to get her to a local hospital.

He also hoped he wasn't too late.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen wakes up in the hospital and meets the person who took her there. Meanwhile, Nexus continues to wreak havoc on the divas. And, Wade get pissed after he learns John Cena found Jalen. Stay tuned!**

**BTW, I know Nexus would NEVER hurt a female, much less a diva, but they are ruthless from what we've seen. I just hope Cena wins at Hell in a Cell!**

**Please review!**


	2. Mayhem

**The reviews for the first chapter have been amazing, thank you guys so much! One review noted that she thought Nexus would attack the divas, just to prove their point. Well, they do but it's also personal because of Wade's violent relationship with Jalen. Believe me, that won't be ending anytime soon; however, she will end up with John, though. I just have to figure out how to do it.**

**One more thing, I just want you to know that Nexus won't be just attacking the heel divas. They feel that all the divas should be dealt with, which is why in this chapter, two more divas will feel their wrath. Who are they, you ask? Just read and find out.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Local Hospital_

_Lexington, Kentucky_

_July 13, 2010_

When Jalen finally woke up the next morning, she didn't know where she was at first. Her head was pounding, she was sore all over her body and her vision was blurry for a moment. When her vision finally became clear, she realized that she was in the hospital.

The beautiful 25-year-old Houston native didn't know how she ended up here. All she remembered was getting the shit beat out of her by Nexus in their locker room after she confronted her boyfriend about them attacking Jillian and Maryse the night before; not to mention that she actually stood up for herself when she slapped Wade after he slapped her.

However, that proved to be a major downfall because moments later, he tackled her down on the floor and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of her. When he finally got finished (and making idle threats on top of it), Wade stormed out of the locker room, leaving her alone with the rest of Nexus.

What happened next was something she could never forget.

They 'taught her a lesson' she'll never forget: David and Justin held her down as Skip and Heath proceeded to stomp on her; kicking and punching her everywhere they went. Crying and screaming was all she could do but at that point, it really didn't matter because she was rendered helpless. When they finally got finished, they just left her laying in the locker room, not even bothering to close the door and lock it.

If anything, she truly believed they were gonna kill her.

Which is why it's a miracle she ended up her. But, she still didn't know how.

Jalen would find out in just a few minutes.

"Ms. Harrington, I'm so glad to see you awake finally. How are you feeling?" Doctor Portia Dawson asked when she walked in.

"Like I've been ran over by a mat truck but other than that, I've seen better days," Jalen replied groggily.

"Well it's a good thing we were able to treat you. By the way, your boyfriend's been waiting for the last several hours. He's the one who brought you here. Shall I send him in so you can talk to him?" Portia asked.

"S-sure," Jalen stammered, not sure what to think. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought of Wade bringing her to the hospital after everything he and Nexus had done to her. Burying her face in her hands, she began sobbing; wondering how the hell can she get out of this mess before she ultimately ends up dead.

When she finally looked up, she was surprised to see it wasn't Wade who brought her to the hospital.

It was John Cena.

"How are you feeling, Jalen?" he asked softly.

She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't even think straight. "I-I'm fine."

"I don't wanna scare you, but as you can see, I brought you here. I found you laying in Nexus' locker room as I was leaving. The door was open, so I thought someone was still in there. What happened?" he asked, looking frantic.

Jalen couldn't even look at him. She couldn't tell him; otherwise, Wade would find out and all hell would break loose. He reminded so much of her father that it was beyond scary. And what could she do? Tell someone? Run away and never come back? That's exactly what happened when her father abused her and she finally had enough. She had enough of everything.

"I had a match and something went wrong. I went back into the locker room to chill out, but the pain intensified. By the time the show was over, I collapsed on the floor. Nexus were already gone," she lied, kicking herself for doing it, too.

"Oh, well, that match you had with Gail Kim was pretty brutal. She really took it to you, too," he replied, not really believing her but decided not to push the issue further. He learned a long time ago that by pushing someone in to telling the truth often got him into more trouble. He knew when the time was right, she'll reveal everything. Right now, however, even he could tell how scared and frightened she was.

"So, when can I get out of here? I hate hospitals," Jalen groaned impatiently, changing the subject and feeling edgy.

"Probably not for another day or two. I called Vince and told him what happened. He suggested that you take some time off to heal," John explained.

She nodded her head. Truth be told, she was actually looking forward to going home and relax for a while. At least, she'll be away from Wade and won't have to worry about him hurting her for the moment. Jalen was happy to be rewarded with that sort of luxury.

"Thank you for bringing me here, John. I really appreciate it," she honestly told him.

He smiled at her. "It's no problem, Jalen. It's no problem at all."

As he left, however, she once again buried her face in her hands and started sobbing again. God, she hated this. She hated lying to the one man she has a secret crush on because she was protecting her dick of a boyfriend. There was one major problem and his name just happened to be Wade Barret, her dick of a boyfriend. If he ever found out that she ended up in the hospital, hell would definitely freeze over.

And no one would be able to stop it.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada_

_July 19, 2010_

LayCool (which consisted of Michelle McCool and women's champion Layla El) were in the ring; talking trash about the other divas and even praised Nexus for taking out Maryse and Jillian last week; saying that they were better and it's only a matter of time before those two ruled the Women's division since there's little to no competition over on their home turf, SmackDown. As they kept laughing and talking trash in the middle of the ring, all of a sudden, Nexus' theme song blasted through the speakers. Michelle and Layla applauded as the seven members of the ruthless group came out to a chorus of boos. They made their way down the ramp and before long, they surrounded the ring where Michelle and Layla stood in. The two beautiful divas quickly realized that this wasn't going in their favor.

"Nexus, I'm so glad you could join us. We were just talking about how proud we are for what you did to Maryse and Jillian. We would like to talk to you about joining the group," Michelle said with a smile on her face. Her smile faded quickly when they jumped on the apron and climbed right into the ring. Wade had a evil smirk on his face before he snatched the microphone away from her.

"Do you really think we would let you two Jezebels join us? What we did to those two no talented bitches wasn't personal. We were making a point. Anyone who gets in our way must be dealt with. And, unfortunately, you two are in our way. But, we've been wanting to take care of you for a while. Think your mean girl ways are gonna help you now? I don't think so!" he barked right into her face.

Michelle and Layla looked around and found themselves boxed in because Nexus were surrounding them and getting closer and closer to them. Without a second to lose, the duo started to make a run for it but Heath and Skip cut them off. Michelle back away in fear after seeing the sinister look on Skip's face, only to find herself being pressed against someone else. When she turned around, she found herself being face to face with Justin Gabriel, who had an evil scowl on his face. Before she had time to react, he kicked her right in her face.

Layla screamed as she watched her best friend being taken down right before her very eyes. She moved to be near Michelle, only to be cut off by David. Immediately, he grabbed her and lifted her in his arms; then he slammed her down on the matter with a powerful spine buster, knocking the wind out of her. Then, he and Heath picked up an unconscious Michelle while Skip headed towards the turnbuckle. He ran towards her and took her down with his devastating clothesline.

The crowd were in stunned silence once again. First Jillian and Maryse, now LayCool. And the sad part about is no can stop it, thanks to the temporary ban that was still set in place by the anonymous general manager. However, in the eyes of some people, LayCool has had it coming for a long time; thanks largely in part of their mean girl tactics they've been brandishing on the other divas.

David, Heath and Skip grabbed Layla and roughly threw her out of the ring. Then, Wade instructed Justin to climb on turnbuckle, for which he did. The rest of Nexus stood back as the high flyer from West Africa leaped off the turnbuckle and performed a perfectly executed 450 splash right on Michelle.

Satisfied with the damage they caused, Nexus looked at their surroundings for a moment before they left the ring. Once again, EMTs and officials came out to tend to the two fallen divas; realizing that they have some more work cut out for them.

Wade stopped in his tracks at the top of the ramp and looked down at the ring once again. For some reason, he felt the reason why LayCool had to be dealt with is because he hasn't seen or heard from Jalen since last week. And that pissed him off because she knows not to pull a disappearing act on him. He intends to find out where his girlfriend is before it's all said and down.

Back in her hometown of Houston and laying on the couch in her living room, Jalen once again saw the whole thing on tv. Her eyes were wide open in shock and horror. Two more divas were viciously attacked by Nexus and she couldn't do anything to stop it; mainly because she was given some much needed time off to heal from her own brutal attack; thanks to her boyfriend and his cronies. Even if she was there, she would've been taken out by them as well and that's something she doesn't want to happen.

Sighing deeply, she cut the tv off and headed upstairs. She couldn't look at RAW anymore. Matter of fact, she couldn't handle being with Wade much longer. Jalen knew she had to find someway to get out of the relationship before she ends up dead.

Or she's gonna die trying.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_August 3, 2010_

With her bags slumped over her shoulder, Jalen walked through the hallway and headed towards Nexus's locker room. As she was walking, however, she couldn't help but notice other people whispering and pointing fingers at her. Feeling uncomfortable about being talked about, she just kept going and headed towards the locker room.

However, Gail Kim, Eve Torres and Alicia Fox saw her going into Nexus's locker room and managed to stop her in her tracks. They all had angry and frantic looks on their faces.

"What's up, girls?" Jalen asked, looking nonchalant.

"Did you see what happened on RAW last week? Your dick of a boyfriend and his band of cronies attacked LayCool!" Gail screamed.

"Yeah, I saw what happened. They may not be very likable but even they didn't deserve what Nexus did to them. For that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to them and I'm sorry for what happened to Jillian and Maryse," Jalen apologized with complete honesty and sympathy appearing on her face.

"Well, thanks to the anonymous GM, we have matches with them tonight! I have a one on one match with Justin Gabriel and they have a tag team match with Heath Slater and Skip Sheffield! To make matters worse, David Otunga is the special guest referee and Wade and Darren are the special guest enforcers!" Gail snapped.

Jalen was shocked of what she just had heard. "But, the GM can't do that to you guys. Is there anything I can do to make sure these matches don't take place?"

"There's nothing you can do, Jalen. Even the Board of Directors are scared of them," Eve countered, openly weeping at the thought of being in a match with men. Alicia, although not very likable on screen as well, reached over and wrapped her arms around the Colorado native and tried to assure her that everything's gonna be okay.

"I-I just can't believe this," Jalen stammered, looking shell shocked and horrified. She wondered if this nightmare will ever end.

"Well, yeah, that's what happens when the leader is also the guy you're sleeping with," Gail said before she, Eve and Alicia left to prepare for the inevitable to happen.

Still shocked and reeling in disbelief about what she had heard, Jalen pushed the door open and went inside. Breathing a sigh of relief that she's the only person in the locker room, she dropped her things and headed towards the bathroom. As she began putting on her makeup, she heard faint noises from the outside. Then she heard the door being opened and closed as she heard faint voices from the other room.

"I'm telling you man; Jalen was in the hospital after we left her here last week. I was able to get the security tapes without being seen and you won't believe who found her and took her in the hospital," David said.

"Who is it?" Wade asked, looking angry.

"John Cena," David revealed.

"That nose sticking son of a bitch took my Jalen to the hospital, knowing she had no business being there in the first fucking place? I can't believe this! Listen and listen to me very well, okay? I want you to find her and bring her to me! Bring her ass to me! And we're going to teach Cena a lesson he'll never forget: you don't mess with someone else's woman and you don't stick your nose in someone else's business!" Wade said as he and David walked out of the locker room in a fit of rage.

Jalen held in her breath and began shivering in fear. She knew what she had to do. Somehow, someway she has to find John and warn him of what Nexus will do to him.

Because both of their lives depends on their survival.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen finds John and warns him of what Nexus will do to him. Meanwhile, Nexus continues their onslaught by taking on the divas in their respective matches. Who will win? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Upset

**Wow, another update so quickly! I'm so pleased with the reviews I've been getting! Believe me, I have big plans for this story so I won't be going anywhere anytime soon! In the long run, Nexus will be dealt with and Jalen will find some courage to stand up and say no more to Wade. And, I'm figuring out how to get John and Jalen together. Believe me, I'm not gonna have Jalen be a dirty cheating slut; especially since she's being abused for the time being.**

**Hell in a Cell is on right now and I have made a personal vow: if Cena doesn't win tonight, I will stop watching wrestling altogether until he's either out or Nexus implodes on their own. I'm serious, ladies and gentlemen. I won't be able to handle Cena in Nexus. It'll be tragic for me. I won't be able to look at RAW again if that happened.**

**Oh, and one more thing, the name 'Jalen' is pronounced Jay Lynn. I just want to point that out.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Man vs. Woman match_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_August 3, 2010_

"_The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's a man vs. woman match! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Gail Kim!" _announcer Tony Chimel said.

Gail was all kinds of nervous as she walked out through the curtain. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, but she put on a brave face as she headed towards the ring. She slapped hands with some of the fans before she finally got in the ring and quickly climbed on the turnbuckle. She once again waved at her fans and even posed before climbing off the turnbuckle and waited for her opponent for arrive.

"_And her opponent, representing Nexus, from West Africa, Justin Gabriel!"_

Sure enough, Nexus' theme song blasted through the speakers and Justin Gabriel came out through the curtains. He stood at the ramp for a moment and laid eyes on the beautiful Asian diva, then he proceeded to head down towards the ring. As he climbed in, Gail backed herself against the turnbuckle to keep her distance as Justin posed in the ring.

However, as the match begins to get underway, Justin noticed that David wasn't the special guest referee as planned. In fact, announcer Michael Cole stood at the GM's podium, his glasses on so he could read the e-mail.

"May I have your attention, please? I have another e-mail from the general manager. And I quote: _"I've decided to switch things up. Due to the atrocity that Nexus caused over the WWE divas within the last two weeks, I've decided that Nexus is banned from ringside for these matches. I've also decided that no member of Nexus will be the special guest referee for this bout about to take place and the tag team match later on tonight. Oh, and one more thing: the ban on superstars and Nexus attacking each other has been lifted," _Michael read before he stepped down.

Gail breathed a sigh of relief. At least there was a small glimmer of hope for her. She would able to take on Justin without any interference and gave her some relief.

The bell rang a moment later. Justin and Gail quickly locked up.

It was pretty clear as the match went on, Gail was holding her own, which shocked the hell out of Justin. With a series of near falls, dropkicks, and trading punches, everyone was on their feet; cheering Gail on as the match reached its conclusion.

Justin managed to take control by taking her down with a devastating kick to her face. Seeing his opponent down on the mat, Justin took the opportunity to climb on the turnbuckle and prepared to perform his devastating 450 splash. Just as he leaped off the turnbuckle, however, Gail conjured up enough strength to move out of the way; watching with pure satisfaction as he crashed and burned on the mat. She quickly took the opportunity to roll him up for the pin. Sure enough, that's what happened!

"_Here is your winner, Gail Kim!" _Tony announced.

Gail couldn't believe it. She had won! She had won! She looked shocked as the referee raised her arm in the air. Her victory proved to be short lived because Nexus began making their way down the ramp and headed towards the ring, but she was already one step ahead of them by managing to slide out of the ring, jump through the crowd and got out of dodge by disappearing backstage, leaving Nexus in the ring; shocked, outraged and totally humiliated. They just witnessed their cohort being pin by a female!

However, they had no idea that Gail beating Justin was just a sign of things to come tonight.

Backstage, as Gail ran around screaming and hollering happily, Jalen was hiding; making sure that she wasn't seen. She did manage to watch the match with pure satisfaction and a huge smile on her face. At least she got some kind of revenge watching her boyfriend and his cronies being embarrassed and humiliated. Besides, she's been waiting a long time for something like this to happen and for Gail Kim, one of her good friends, finally have the courage to step into the ring and go toe to toe with Justin, actually was able to fight him off and even pick up a shocking victory made her heart flutter.

Sighing with relief, she began walking towards catering when she saw John coming out of his locker room. This was her chance to warn him of what Nexus will do to him when he goes out to the ring tonight. And she has to tell him without being seen. The last thing she wants to do is deal with her psychotic boyfriend and his equally psychotic cronies.

"Hey, John," she called out to him as she approached him.

He smiled at her. "Hey Jalen. I can see you look and feel better."

"Yeah, I do. Being at home turned out to be good for me. I wanna thank you again for finding me and taking me to the hospital," she told him sincerely.

"It's no problem. You'd do the same for me," he replied honestly.

"Listen, I have to go, but I want you to know something. I overheard Wade and David saying they were gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Basically, I'm saying be careful," Jalen told him.

"Are you sure?" John asked, looking curious.

"I'm sure. They're really out to get you. I think they found out you found me and took me to the hospital," she replied, looking around to make sure she's not being seen.

"Are you okay, Jalen? Why are you looking over you shoulder?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'm fine, John. Just remember what I told you, okay?" she said before she took off in a hurry, leaving him standing there with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know why was the woman he has a crush on was acting like someone was out to get her. Running her fingers through his short brown hair, he decided to go and some water before his match comes up next.

However, John knew he had to get to the bottom of Jalen's strange behavior.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Men vs. Women tag team match_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_August 3, 2010_

Heath and Skip were already in the ring, waiting for their opponents. For Nexus, tonight has been full of shock and humiliation. As you may already know, earlier tonight, Gail Kim defeated Justin Gabriel in a solid one on one match; which many still consider her upset victory the shock of the year. Now the renegade group needs to focus and try their hardest not to be humiliated again. And they're gonna do that by turning the tables on these no talented bitches known as the WWE divas.

Eve Torres's theme song started blasting through the speakers as she and Alicia came out through the curtains together. As they both posed on the ramp, they looked at each other and came to an agreement to put their differences over the diva's title aside just for tonight because they have a bigger problem to overcome. And that's the two men standing in the ring; staring at them with pure evil and malice in their eyes.

Eve and Alicia finally climbed into the ring, only to be cornered by Heath and Skip; getting right into their faces and making idle threats at them. Cowering in fear but decided to put on a brave face because they were standing up for the divas who've been defenseless against Nexus.

They weren't gonna take it anymore.

Backstage, Jalen was watching the match from the monitors. Once again, she managed to avoid Wade by hiding in the shadows, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she would see him again. However, she put that thought in the back of her mind as she continued watching the match.

Alicia and Heath started things off for their teams. From the early going, the diva's champion was actually taking it to Heath really good with her offensive moves and responding to everything he dished at her. At one point, she even took him down with an perfectly executed standing dropkick.

Realizing that he couldn't take getting his ass kicked by a woman any longer, he quickly tagged in Skip. Alicia tagged in Eve and she and Skip ended up in each other's face in the middle of the ring. Skip smiled at her and even reached over and ran his finger through her long sandy brown hair. Shivering for a moment, Eve finally regained her composure by slapping him hard across his face. He got pissed off and moved to take a swing at her, but she quickly ducked and took him down by kicking him in the back of his left leg. He quickly got up and went after her again but she outmaneuvered him by once again slapping him hard across his face and even took him down with a dropkick to the side of his face. As she waited for him to get up, however, Skip managed to distract the referee long enough for Heath to grab her hair and slam her down on the mat. Everyone in the arena booed at what just happened as started making cat calls at him for that bitch move.

Backstage, Jalen shook her head and sigh at what she just saw. Leave it to Heath to turn the course of the match by grabbing Eve's hair and slamming her down on the mat. As she kept watching, she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. She didn't pay attention to it at first until that person breathed on her neck again.

"Look, whoever you are, stop breathing down my neck and leave me..." were the words she said as she turned around. Her tone quickly changed from anger to frantic as she laid eyes on the one person she's been trying to avoid all night.

"Hello Jalen. Miss me?" Wade asked in a menacing tone.

"Uh, yeah," she said nervously.

He reached over and ran his finger up and down her arm, making her shiver. She tried her best to keep her composure but, man, she was scared to death.

"You disappeared on me two weeks ago. You know what happens when I don't know where you are, Jalen. You don't like it when I get angry, don't you?" he asked, lowering his voice and glaring at her.

"N-no," she stammered. At this point, tears started forming in her light green eyes.

"I had to find out that you were in the hospital after you got punished for being defiant. And I had to find out that John Cena found you in our locker room and took you to the hospital. Plus, you went home. You should know you'd never go home without me," he seethed impatiently.

"That wasn't my decision. It was Vince," she honestly told him.

"I don't fucking care if prime minister Tony Blair tells you to go home, Jalen! You are my girlfriend! You belong to me! You have no business defying me in the first fucking place! When it's time for you to go home, I go with you! Do you understand me, bitch?" he yelled right in her face.

"Yes, yes I understand! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" she pleaded.

"Oh, no, bitch, you disobeyed me for the last time and now you have to suffer the consequences! I'm gonna beat some obedience in your naive ass once and for all!" he warned as he grabbed her arm roughly and proceeded to drag her towards their locker room. He threw her inside and locked the door behind so she won't be able to escape. Jalen quickly back away to a nearby corner and began crying. She couldn't believe this was happening. Again.

"Oh, love, you can't run from me. I'm gonna show that no one else will want your stupid, slutty ass! You're lucky I've been willing to put up with you for so fucking long!" Wade snapped as he went over to where she was hiding and grabbed her by her long jet black hair and yanked her up on he feet. Total fear washed over her face as he threw her over on the sofa. She never even had the chance to defend herself because he was on top of her; pinning her down with his hard body.

Everything became black and white afterwards.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Who won the tag team match? Eve and Alicia or Heath and Skip? Meanwhile, Wade punishes Jalen by doing the unthinkable. And, once again, John finds Jalen unconscious in Nexus's locker room. Will he able to figure what's going on with her before it's too late? Stay tuned!**

**Well, it's official! I'm no longer watching wrestling after what happened at Hell in a Cell! I can't believe Cena got screwed! Nexus 2.0 have arrived! Unless he finds a way to get out or he manages to disband Nexus on the inside, there's no hope for anyone! Besides, there's life outside of wrestling and I've found it in the form of Peter Griffin and Bobby Flay! Don't worry, I still plan on writing wrestling stories for the foreseeable future! I still have big plans for this story!**

**Please review!**


	4. Stripped

**Okay, I'm having a damn good time writing this piece, so there's no stopping me now. I actually made good on my vow by no longer watching wrestling, so writing has kept me going. I realize that there's life outside of wrestling and what I'm doing is the main thing in my life now. I love writing stories and I won't be stopping anytime soon, however, so don't worry. So I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter and believe me; I still have some major plans for this story. I'm still trying to figure out how to get John and Jalen together without making them out to be lying cheating sluts.**

**Oh, and one more thing, please heed this warning: this is a M rated chapter. It's pretty graphic so you can't handle the content, all you have to do is skim down really fast so you won't have to be sick to your stomachs. This is what happens when you watch too much Law & and Order: SVU!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Men vs. Women tag team match_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_August 3, 2010_

The conclusion of this tag team match happened when Skip and Heath took control of Eve and Alicia. It was a pretty entertaining match and the divas were able to hold their own against the two members of the ruthless group. However, Skip and Heath were able to turn the tables and pushed the momentum in their favor. The Nexus duo actually threw Alicia out of the ring and focused their attention on the fallen diva from Colorado Springs. Heath picked her up while Skip ended up cowering at the turnbuckle; setting her up for his powerful clothesline. However, Eve conjured up enough strength to move out of the way, which lead Skip to inadvertently knocking Heath down. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Eve rolled Skip up and used all of her body strength to pin him.

1-2-3. The match was over. Another upset victory in the record books.

"_Here are your winners, Eve Torres and Alicia Fox!"_

Eve quickly got out of the ring and went over to where Alicia was thrown out at, leaving Skip in the ring; looking shocked and angry at what just happened. Once again, Nexus was embarrassed and humiliated by the divas, who showed them that they weren't gonna be intimidated any longer. He paced around the ring in a hasty manner; kicking and screaming and barking out obscenities. His head was about to pop off and he was seething with rage. He was doing all of this and didn't even notice Heath slowly climbing back in the ring.

That's okay, though, because Nexus won't be down for long. By next week, the renegade group will be back on top and those divas will rue the day they'd ever crossed them.

If it's the last thing they do.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_August 3, 2010_

Jalen did everything she could to keep enough distance away from Wade, but it was no use. What she was doing or trying to do just made him more and more angry. He grabbed her by pulling at her long jet black hair and threw her down on the floor. Then he raised his foot up and kicked her right in her face. Screaming in pain, she curled herself into a ball and tried to block out his blows, but the pain only intensified with each kick to her body.

Then, Wade reached down and ripped the shirt she was wearing off of her body. He then forced her to get on her hands and knees as he reached inside his bag and pulled out a leather belt. She looked over her shoulder and began shivering in fear. She knew exactly what he was gonna do with that belt. She had felt it before

"You see, love, this is what happens when you disobey me. Someone has to teach you a lesson and that person is gonna be me. So just take it like a good little girl and don't even think about moving away from me," he said in a low, menacing tone. Her eyes went wide like saucers and her whole body started shaking. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Why didn't just stay in hiding? Hell, why didn't she just stay at home? She felt safe there. She didn't have to worry about anyone being there with her.

All of those questions and thoughts flew out of her mind when the first blow snapped her out of her frantic trance. She could feel the sting of the leather belt all over her back, as if her back was caught on fire. Another painful blow came and then another. Before long, her back was completely red and bruised. It was also bleeding profusely. More and more tears fell from her eyes as each painful blow to her back intensified and got more and more painful.

Wade had a evil, sinister smile on his face. He was enjoying every single minute this. He knew by beating the hell out of Jalen that he has complete and utter control of her. She belongs to him. No one else can have her. And if she tried to break up with him or even got him arrested to the point he has to face being deported back to Britain, he'll make her life a living hell more. Punishing her has been the best decision he ever made. He intends on making her life miserable as long as he sees fit.

However, he still wasn't done with her yet. He threw the leather belt on the floor and grabbed her by her long black hair again. He yanked her up on his feet, then he once again threw her on the couch. She didn't have time to move because he once again pinned her down with his hard body. Smirking evilly, he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue right down her throat. Jalen gagged and tried to move away from him, but that only fueled his anger even more.

"Don't you ever do that again, bitch! I can do whatever I want with you!" Wade screamed as he raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face. She sobbed openly as he ripped the rest of her clothes off and then he removed his own wrestling trunks. He then got on top of her again and pinned her arms over her head to keep her from escaping.

"Don't fight me, Jalen. You love what I do to you. The ole Barret magic," he snickered right in her face. He started ravishing her lips again as he parted her legs and got comfortable right in between them.

"Please, Wade. Don't do this," she pleaded with him. She'd do anything to make sure he didn't do what he was about to do her. Her boyfriend turned out be just like her father. She couldn't handle having her father in her life again. Not like this.

"Nothing doing, stupid little cunt! You're mine!" he snapped before he roughly slid inside of her swollen opening.

At this point, she wished she could die right now.

He started pounding into her hard and fast, as if he was splitting her in half. Jalen just laid there; feeling pain in every part of her body. The physical damage was bad enough but the emotional damage was even greater. How the hell did she end up like this? When she finally ran away from home, it was because she had enough of her abusive father tormenting and abusing her. The last straw came when he came into her room and tried to rape her. She made sure that didn't happen by fighting him off and leaving home, never looking back.

Jalen got out of one situation, only to end up in another. This time, however, there was no way for her to get out of it. She was pretty much stuck for the rest of her life.

Wade started panting in her ear as he kept pounding at her core with force. The pain proved to be unbearable for her and she found herself gritting her teeth in anger. More and more tears started falling from her eyes as his thrusts intensified. He grabbed her hips roughly with his calloused hands and pounded even deeper inside of her. He increased the pace; pounding against her core in a uncaring, rough fashion. Jalen swore her legs would fall off.

When the time came, he spilled his seed deep inside of her. Though she wasn't a virgin, her boyfriend still took everything away from her. He remained on top of her, panting in her ear and even nipping her earlobe with his chapped lips. Jalen didn't move a muscle; her body was still numb and sore from everything Wade did to her. He finally got off of her, reached down and grabbed their clothes, then he threw them right at her.

"Get dressed!" he barked at her as he proceeded to get dressed. She did what she was told without saying a word to him. She couldn't even look at her boyfriend.

When she finally got finished, he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her up on her feet. She looked into his eyes and still saw a man ready to kill.

"This is your last warning, Jalen! If you every disobey or even defy me again, I'll make so much worse for you! Just remember, you belong to me and no one else! Do I make myself clear?" he screamed right in her face.

Jalen just nodded her head quickly. She couldn't even speak anymore. It was like everything was being stripped away from her. She was stripped to the very core. She had nothing now.

"Now, I'm gonna go find the guys to see what's going on. I suggest you stay in here. And you know what's happen to you if you open your big fucking mouth," Wade warned.

She nodded her head again. At this point, she lost all control. She knew it was all over.

"I love you, Jalen Jubilee," he said before he turned on his heel and walked out of the locker room.

Jalen sunk down on the floor and sobbed hysterically. Love? Yeah, right. What the fuck does that British clown know about love? He doesn't give a damn about her. She'd give anything to go back in time and tried to stop him, but what good would that do? Wade was bigger and much more stronger than her. He would've snapped her neck in two places if he wanted to. At that point, she'd rather die than to continue on being tortured like this.

With her eyes still red and puffy from all the crying she has been doing, she reached over and grabbed her gym bag off the bench. Rummaging through her bag, she quickly found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small bottle of prescription medication she's been taking for depression and emptied the entire contents right into her hand. She contemplated whether or not to finally let go and let the darkness consume her body and soul.

Without much more consideration, she dumped the entire contents of the bottle right into her mouth and swallowed it completely. Then she laid down on the floor and felt her eyes growing heavy. She allowed sleep to consume her as she walked right into the arms of darkness.

She didn't wake up afterwards.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_August 3, 2010_

John, sweaty, exhausted and tired, but still pumped up after the conclusion of the show. Thanks to Jalen's warning, he was able to fend off Nexus's attack by using a steel chair at them and sent them running like scalded dogs. He then stood in the middle of the ring and celebrated with the Providence crowd; making sure he sent them home completely satisfied. He definitely wanted to make sure they got their money's worth. After all, tonight has been full of surprises.

For the third time tonight, Nexus was embarrassed and humiliated by the divas. We already seen Gail Kim, Alicia Fox and Eve Torres pulling off upset victories in their matches against the renegade group earlier and in the main event, divas Kelly Kelly, Tiffany, Natalya, Eve, Alicia and Gail managed to jump in and were able to fend off Nexus just as they were about to ambush John, like they had over the last several weeks. The crowd went absolutely nuts as they watched the ladies giving Nexus a taste of their own medicine. In the eyes of many, the brooding men had it coming since they invaded WWE and shook the foundation of the company to its core.

A production crew was kind enough to hand him a towel as he was heading back towards his locker room. The West Newbury native wanted to just relax and unwind before heading back home to Tampa for the next several days. Just as he was about to push the door open to his locker room, he looked over his shoulder and once again, Nexus's locker room was cracked wide open. His brilliant blue eyes were wide open as he looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then he quickly crossed the hall and went right inside.

Shock crossed over his face when he laid eyes on Jalen, who was laying on the floor. Immediately, he kneeled down over her body and quickly checked for a pulse on her neck. When he found that she was breathing, but barely, panic quickly set in. Gently, he rolled her over on her back and looked around to find something to cover her with. He found a blanket laying on chair, which he quickly grabbed and then he wrapped the blanket around a still unconscious Jalen.

_Not again. Oh, God, not again, _a inner voice in his head said frantically as John gently scooped her up in his strong arms and gently cradled her against his chest. He then proceeded to carry her out of the locker room and decided, once again, to take her to a nearby hospital. He just hoped once again that he wasn't too late in saving her because he can't handle losing her.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he finally admitted to himself that he's in love with Jalen Harrington. But, he'll never have the chance to tell her because of her relationship with Wade.

Or will he?

As he carried Jalen out of the arena, he had no idea that a certain someone was watching him from a distance.

And he had an angry scowl on his face.

_It's only a matter of time, Cena! You're not gonna take Jalen away from me! I'll kill you first, asshole!_

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen finally wakes up and realizes where she is once again. Meanwhile, John notices Wade acting strange when he and the rest of Nexus shows up at the hospital. And John and Jalen are finally able to talk to each other. Will she finally reveal to John about her abusive relationship with Wade? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Fear

**Ladies and gentlemen, please keep the reviews coming! I'm telling you; I'm having such a great time writing this piece. Someone mentioned in one of the reviews that what happened in the last chapter does happen in real life. Sadly, it really does and believe me, I know a thing or two about it. Anyone else who suffered from abuse of any kind, you're not alone. Like I said before, Jalen's life will continue to spiral out of control. Don't worry, though; the good times will come for her. One more thing, I've finally figured out how to get John and Jalen together. It's still gonna be some time before it finally happens.**

**BTW, anyone in the fan fiction world ever been a victim of bullying in school? I was. And let me tell you, it's painful. I attempted to commit suicide because the name calling, the pushing and shoving and even crude remarks behind my back became too much. Anderson Cooper is hosting a town hall meeting on bullying tonight at 10pm on CNN. Let's stop hurting each other!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Local Hospital_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_August 4, 2010_

Pacing around the lobby, John was still anxiously waiting to hear about Jalen's condition. All he could think about was finding her in Nexus's locker room once again and seeing her in an unconscious state. He didn't even know he was crying as he took her to the hospital, after he gently carried her out to his car with a blanket wrapped around her. Even though she was fully clothed, he didn't wanna take any chances. He had a sinking feeling that something bad must've happened to her.

Just as he was about to sit down, he saw Wade and the rest of the Nexus arriving. Shocked, Cena managed to slip around the corner without being seen. He peeked his head around the corner and saw the renegade group standing around in the lobby and talking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch brought her here! I want you to find Cena and bring him to me!" Wade barked.

David shook his head. "What about Jalen? What did you do to her?"

Wade smiled evilly. "I punished her for being disobedient! She knows who's the boss! Now, I'm gonna have to punish her some more for being here! I'm not going to jail!"

"Don't forget; you could face deportation," Heath chimed in.

"No shit, Sherlock! Don't you think I know that?" Wade snapped at his cohort and friend.

"Whoa. Calm down, man. Don't worry about a thing; Jalen won't be talking to anyone," Justin said, his smile cruel and sadistic.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure my girlfriend won't?" Wade challenged.

"Because she's too scared to say anything. We have her right where we want her. Besides, who would believe her, anyway? She's getting the cold shoulder because of us reeking havoc on the WWE. You'll be able to get your hands on her again when she finally gets out of here. Vince won't be able to give her any orders by then," Justin assured his friend.

"You know what? You're right. I have nothing to worry about. Jalen belongs to me. And when she finally gets out of here, I'll let her know of it, too. Now, let's go find some sexy nurses and give them a night they'll never forget," Wade beamed as he and the two other members of Nexus walked away.

From around the corner, John listened to the whole conversation with anger boiling in his veins. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No wonder Jalen's been distant and acting strange lately. As if the renegade group terrorizing the entire WWE roster and even attacking the divas was bad enough, Jalen was caught right in the middle of it. Furthermore, it was no secret that she and Wade were in a relationship together, but having to hear the cold and cruel way the former bare knuckles fighter was treating her angered John to no end; not to mention he's going to find a sexy nurse to indulge in his fantasies instead of going in there and supporting Jalen in her time of need.

John thought Wade was being disrespectful and inconsiderate. He would have his day to tell the bare knuckles fighter that, too.

Sigh angrily, he looked around the corner and noticed a doctor heading towards Jalen's hospital room. He hoped, after having a chance to talk to her, that he'll learn what's really been going on before it's too late.

Because he was so in love with her that he can't imagine losing her.

X

_Local Hospital_

_Jalen Harrington's room_

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_August 3, 2010_

When Jalen finally woke up, she realized where she was. She felt tears forming in her green eyes because she still remembers everything that happened 24 hours before. Her whole life was changed forever when Wade did the unthinkable to her and didn't have any remorse in his body when he beat and raped her. And then the son of a bitch had the nerve to tell her he loves her after what he's done. Jalen just didn't know how she's gonna be able to deal with him anymore. She'd give anything to stand up to her boyfriend, look him in the eye and blurt out the words 'we're through'!

Then, it was her drug overdose. Taking anti-depressants has been a secret she's been keeping for a very long time. After running away from her abusive father and quickly decided she was never going back home, she ended up staying at a local shelter until she was able to get back on her feet. With the help of her counselor, Jalen was able to get a part time job at a local restaurant, which enabled her to get a small apartment on the other side of town. For once in her life, she was making her own decision and didn't have anyone telling her what to do.

Jalen was able to experience being independent for the firs time in her life, also. She didn't have to worry about anyone telling her what to do, controlling her, belittling her and even putting their hands on her. It felt so good to be able to stand on her own two feet and she was actually looking forward to what the future has in store for her.

But the nightmares of what her father had done to her still lingered in her head. And it didn't help matters when her mother, her beloved mother, up and left the house; never to been seen again. Every single night, Jalen got down on her knees and prayed for her mother to come back and save her, but her prayers were never answered.

And that hurts too much.

Which is why the anxiety attacks, a string of bad relationships and a constant fear of loneliness and desperation finally overpowered her.

She just wanted to end everything.

As she began sitting up in bed, the door opened. Doctor Jennifer Union walked in with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad to see you awake, Jalen. How are you feeling?" she asked, still smiling.

Jalen gave her a grim smile. "I've had better days."

"I'm glad to see you're doing okay. We had to pump the drugs out of your system because you took an entire dose of anti-depressants. What was going through your mind when you took them?" Jennifer asked, looking concerned.

Jalen sighed deeply. "I attempted to take my own life, doc. I just wanted to end it all. I just had enough of everything."

"Well, it's a good thing your co-worker brought you here. He's been waiting outside all night. Would you like to see him?" Jennifer asked.

_John brought me here again. Oh, man, how can I ever repay him? _A voice in her head asked. Without thinking, she nodded her head, leaving the doctor to step out for a moment. Leaning back against the bed, she buried her face in her hands and cried softly. That's twice now that John had saved her. What was the West Newbury native's intentions? Was he trying to be a good friend? Did something happened in his past triggered something?

Or was it his way of saying he was in love with her?

_He can't be in love with me. He just can't. I'm with Wade. I'm supposed to 'love' him. But, after the way he's been treating me, I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to love someone again. Wade Barret took everything away from me; just like my father,_ she thought as she kept on crying. However, as the door was being opened, Jalen conjured enough strength to wipe her tears away.

"Hey, Jalen. How are you feeling?" John asked softly as he walked it.

She smiled at him. "I'm doing fine. Thank you again for bringing me here."

"It's no problem, honey. The doctor told me what happened. I convinced them they could tell me because I'm your brother. Jalen, why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked, his voice strained.

She lowered her head in shame. "I don't know, John. I just had enough of everything negative in my life. And it's not just at work. My personal life is full of shit, too."

"Oh, J, please don't think like that, okay? And I want you to promise me that you'll never do something like that again. Promise me, Jalen," he told her in a stern, but gentle tone.

"I promise you, John. I just don't know how much more I can take," she admitted softly.

To her surprise, he went over on the right side of the bed, sat down at the edge of it and wrapped his strong arms around her. Jalen laid her head on his shoulder and began sobbing. He kissed her forehead gently and assured her that everything was gonna be okay as long as he's around to protect her. At this point, she realized that maybe all's not lost. At least she still has someone who cares for her. And with the way she's been treated lately; not only with Wade and the rest of Nexus basically using her for their own personal pleasure, but also the entire locker room giving her the red-headed stepchild treatment, at least John still cares.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," she sniffed when they finally pulled apart.

"Don't worry about it. The most important thing here is that you're okay," he assured her with a smile on his handsome face.

"Thank you again, John. I'm serious; with things being hectic lately, at least you still care," she told him.

"Listen, I know it's none of my business and I know you don't wanna talk about right now, but I want you to know something. As I was waiting in the lobby, Wade, David and Justin showed up. They know you're here and I have a sinking feeling they know I brought you here, too. Wade kept going on about he has complete control over you and that you're too scared to say anything. Is there something going between the two of you?" John asked, staring at her.

Jalen's breath was caught in her throat. Fear was boiling in her veins and she couldn't stop shaking. Well, this is just great. He's gonna punish her even more for even being here. Hell, it wasn't her fault he physically and sexually abused her. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't wanna see him, but he's gonna come in here anyway. John, you have to get out of here," she told him, even though she didn't want him to leave. She was about to finally break down her walls and tell John what Wade had been doing, but she gets this. The last thing she wants is for anyone to go to jail.

"Jalen, don't worry. They don't know I stayed here all night," he assured her.

"I know, but knowing Wade, he's gonna find out one way or another. He doesn't take anything lying down. You have to get out of here, please," she pleaded with him.

His heart broke for her. Here he was, trying to show her that he loves her and she's telling him to leave because she was protect him and that clown boyfriend of her. Reluctantly, he got off the bed and headed towards the door. He cracked it open and poked his head through it to look out in the hallway. When he found that it was completely empty, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jalen one more time.

"I'll come back here late to check up on you," John whispered to her.

Jalen smiled at him. "Okay. Thanks again for finding me again. I do appreciate it."

He smiled at her one more time before he left, leaving her alone. Once again, she buried her face in her hands and quietly started sobbing. She didn't know how much more she could take living like this. It was like she was slipping and falling into a world of darkness and nobody is able to save her. As much as she wants to get away, pure evil was keeping her at bay. She couldn't fight it even if she tried so very hard.

The door opened once again and this time, she didn't even bother raising head to see who it was. And she wished she didn't have to once she heard that voice.

"Hello, Jalen. Miss me?" a familiar British accent called out to her.

When she finally raised her head, her heart started beating furiously. She was just that scared.

And she knew what was coming next.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen returns to work, only to get a nasty surprise. Wade brings the sexy nurse he met at the hospital back to his hotel room for some fun, which prompts Jalen to walk in on them. Will she finally stand up to him or will she succumbs to his uncontrollable submission once again? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. Black

**Seriously, I'm having way too much fun writing this piece. Someone asked me in one of the reviews why I didn't get Wade arrested or did a rape kit was performed on Jalen? All of those questions and more will be answered in this chapter. I'm trying so hard to make Wade really sick and sadistic in my story and I guess I'm doing a damn good job of it, too. There's also a flashback where Jalen was still in the hospital and everything will go on from there, don't worry. And, yes, John does have an idea on what's going on, but he still doesn't know the whole story. In due time, ladies and gentlemen. In due time.**

**BTW, I was serious about the bullying thing. It's so tragic to see all these kids with full potential taking their own lives because they were being bullied. Believe me, I attempted to take my own life, but with the help, love and support of my family, I persevered. And you can two. As I said before, let's stop hurting each other. We're all beautiful human beings!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Miami, Florida_

_August 10, 2010_

Dragging her bags behind her, Jalen walked through the halls of the arena and headed straight for Nexus' locker room. After being at home for the next several days after getting out of the hospital, she felt that coming back to work was bittersweet, to say the least. If anything, she wished she could've stayed at home and relaxed some more, but with the pay per view SummerSlam coming up in six days, the possibility of staying at home was no longer an option.

She pushed the door open and walked right inside. To her surprise, the locker room was empty, which left her breathing a sigh of relief. Jalen cherished the times of not having to deal with her boyfriend and his cronies' wrath, to be able to breathe on her own and do whatever she wanted. It was something she didn't take for granted and she wished for more time for herself more and more.

However, those times would prove to be temporary. Last week, when she was still in the hospital and had to come face to face with Wade, her whole world was completely interrupted...

"_Oh, my God," Jalen breathed frantically when she looked into her boyfriend's cruel eyes._

_Wade smirked at her as he closed the door behind him. "Thought I wouldn't find out where you were, Jalen? I always know where you are, bitch! You can't get away from me!"_

_Her breath was once again hitched in her throat. She felt her heart beating madly and her body was shaking out of control. He was right about one thing, though. She can't get away from him even if she tried to. Hell, even if she ends up in witness protection or even manage to get him arrested so he could possibly face deportation, he'll still manage to find her. He had done this one too many times. It was all too much for her to take._

_He stormed over to the left side of the bed, pulled up a chair and sat down; glaring at her the entire time. Jalen couldn't even look at him now. She lowered her head and felt tears forming in her eyes. Her nightmare was continuing._

"_I told you what was gonna happen when you keep disobeying me, but you don't know when to fucking listen! And then I saw you being carried out by John Cena back at the arena last week! Why is he in our business? Are you fucking him?" Wade seethed._

_She finally looked at him with shock registering on her face. "No! I'm not! It's not like you care, anyway!"_

_Angry, he reached over and slapped her hard across her face. He slapped her again for being so damn defiant with him. Jalen closed her eyes and felt the tears falling from her eyes. She refused to even look at him anymore, but she also knew he wasn't about to leave._

_As he was about to hit her for the third time for being a bitch to him, the door opened and doctor Union walked in a moment later. She looked up and saw a man she never seen before sitting on a chair next to Jalen. _

"_Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked right away._

_Wade put on a fake smile. "Good day, milady. My name is Wade Barret and I'm here visiting my girlfriend. Darling, didn't you tell her I was coming to visit?"_

_Jalen still didn't look at him. "I told my doctor I didn't want any visitors."_

"_Yes, she did. Furthermore, I looked over her medical records and found that you're not listed as her next of kin. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Jennifer told him, looking at him strangely._

_Wade nodded his head as he got up, but deep down inside, he was pissed off. He wanted to beat the holy hell out of her, but he didn't wanna do that while someone else was here. When she finally gets out of here, he'll have his chance. Him and his crew will have their chance to reel her back under their control._

"_I'm sorry if there's any misunderstanding. I just assumed Jalen wanted some company because she was all alone," he said, still having that fake smile on his face._

_Jennifer didn't buy it one bit, but she digressed. "Well, thank you for your concern, but unless she changes her mind, she's not gonna be getting anymore visitors. Please leave."_

_Wade looked over his shoulder and glared at Jalen one more time before he walked out of the room. As the door was closed, he let out an angry sigh. He couldn't believe that bitch gave him the silent treatment and made no bones about doing it, either. Truth be told, he was getting sick and tired of her pulling herself away from him. Jalen Jubilee Harrington belongs to him and no one else. He still has plans to make Cena pay for sticking his nose into business where it didn't belong. That way, Wade and Jalen will be together forever._

_As he was about to head out of the hospital, however, he noticed the sexy nurse he ran into earlier coming his way. Putting on his best looking face, he approached her with a huge smile on his face._

"_Fancy meeting you here again, darling," he chimed, still smiling._

_The sexy nurse, whose name just happened to be Yvonne Pearson, smiled right back at him. "Hey, stranger. What are you still doing here?"_

"_I just came from visiting my cousin. I was about to leave when I saw your sexy self coming my way. So, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked as he ran his finger up and down her arm._

"_Not that I know of. Why, are you asking me out on a date?" Yvonne asked, batting her eyelashes._

"_Why, yes, I am. So, would you like to go out with me?" Wade asked more bluntly._

_She leaned over and lightly brushed her lips over his. Then, she pulled back and looked into his eyes._

"_I would love to. Pick me up around eight," she replied as she walked away from him. He looked over his shoulder and watched her butt swaying back and forth. A evil smile appeared on his face because he knew he had this in the bag. Yvonne was beautiful, ambitious and she was willing to please him anyway she could. He knew by going out with her tonight, he can temporarily forget about Jalen. It was time for him to have some fun._

_However, Jalen still belonged to him. And he's gonna let her know of it too when she finally gets out..._

Closing her eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh, Jalen could still feel Wade's evil presence all around her. She opened her eyes and started unpacking her things when she felt her stomach rumbling. She put it off at first, until she felt bile forming in her throat. Covering her mouth with her hands, she ran into the bathroom, kneeled down in front of the toilet and began vomiting. As she was throwing up, tears started falling from her eyes. She couldn't remember what she had eaten for lunch or whether she had eaten anything at all. She kept on doing this for the next several minutes before she finally stopped.

Jalen reached over and grabbed her bag. She rummaged through it and pulled out a towel she had taken from the hotel she stayed at a couple of weeks ago, then she began wiping her mouth with it. She also cleaned up the bathroom with the towel because she didn't wanna leave anything disgusting behind. However, she quickly dropped the towel and found herself kneeling over the toilet and vomiting again.

_Oh, God, what's wrong with me? I don't remember eating anything earlier, so why am I feeling like this? _Jalen thought as more and more tears fell from her eyes. Before long, after she finally stopped throwing up again, she sat on the floor in the bathroom and continued crying her eyes out. All she kept thinking about was what just happened moments ago. The thought of being on her knees and puking her guts out tore her up to no end. She still wondered if it was something she eat that may have triggered the vomiting.

But then, something else triggered in her brain. Her eyes were wide open like saucers and she felt her stomach churning again. What if she end up pregnant? That was something she can't have ruining her life, at least not now. Although she do want to have children in the near future, the thought of her carrying Wade's baby...well, she's gonna be having nightmares about that for a long time.

However, if she does end up pregnant, what the worse that could happen? At least if that asshole doesn't wanna have anything to do with it, the baby would have at least one parent who loves him. Considering her home life was absolutely horrible, Jalen vowed to love and protect her child at all costs. She vowed that she would give her baby a better life; one filled with love and happiness. And if it means raising it by herself, then so be it.

Reaching inside her bag again, she pulled out a home pregnancy test and immediately read the instructions. Afterwards, she got up from the floor and closed the door behind her.

Sighing deeply, a part of her hoped and prayed she doesn't end up with child.

X

_Red Roof Inn_

_Miami, Florida_

_August 10, 2010_

Wade had his whole room set up. Lit candles were everywhere and soft music was playing on the stereo. He whistled loudly as he looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie to his liking. He had a big date tonight and he was looking for to it. He's been looking forward to seeing Yvonne again after their incredible date last week. He took her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, then they went back into his room and made love for several hours. Compared to Jalen, Yvonne was a wildcat; she was confident in her ability in bed and knew how to please him. Which is why he flew her down from Providence to visit him again.

Speaking of Jalen, he hasn't seen or heard from her all night. Hell, even his boys even seen her. Wade shook his head because he's not even gonna think about her tonight, not with Yvonne coming. Besides, there's always tomorrow. He'll get to her once again.

As he finished prepping himself in the mirror, he heard someone knocking on the door. Smiling, he fixed his hair before he got himself together and headed for the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, his smile wide and perfect at the sight of his date.

"Darling, you look incredible. Please come in," he said as he stepped aside and allowed her to walk in. He looked at her butt again and nodded his head in approval.

"Thanks, Wade. Wow, this is beautiful," Yvonne beamed as she looked around the room.

As the door closed, however, he had no idea that it was gonna be a night he'll never forget.

X

_Local Beach_

_Miami, Florida_

_August 10, 2010_

Walking along the shore, Jalen felt the cool breeze whispering against her skin. Being alone on the beach with the sun setting over the crystal clear water was something she desperately needed. She's been walking on the beach for quite some time; trying to figure out what she's gonna do next. As the wind kept whispering against her body and the water crashing against her feet, she closed her eyes and began to breathe.

Jalen has to make some really important decisions now. The stick with two pinks lines told her so.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, she's pregnant. She's carrying Wade Barret's baby. And that alone scared and excited her. Scared because the possible reaction she's gonna be getting once she does tell him and excited because she has someone to love. Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of having a family: a husband who loves and respects her and a baby she'd give anything for.

However, a part of her dream has become a reality. She's having a baby but there's no husband who loves her. She's not even married.

Furthermore, she wants out of her horrible relationship with Wade, but he's not letting her go. And with his cronies getting permission to abuse her as well, there's no way out for her; especially since she's now carrying his baby.

With another heavy sigh, she decided to head back to the hotel. If she's gonna tell the son of a bitch he's about to be a father, she's gonna have to be prepared for it.

However, she won't be prepared to face when she walked through the door.

X

_Red Roof Inn_

_Miami, Florida_

_August 10, 2010_

Wade truly believed he was on top of the world.

As he and Yvonne started undressing each other in the bedroom, he decided to be bold and leave the bedroom door open. He didn't even care anymore.

He was so caught up on getting this sexy nurse in bed, he didn't even hear the door being opened. He picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the firm mattress as the footsteps got closer and closer. The couple got settled on the bed and was about to do the one thing they've wanted more than anything until another female's gasp interrupted them.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Wade pulled himself away from Yvonne and glared at Jalen, who stood at the doorway, her arms folded together and she was one angry bitch!

"Who the hell is she and what the hell is she doing here?" Jalen snapped.

"None of your fucking business, bitch! Get the fuck out of here!" he screamed.

Jalen ignored him and focused her attention on Yvonne. "Who the hell are you and why are you in bed with my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? He's your boyfriend? He told me you're his cousin," Yvonne said as she climbed out of bed and began putting her clothes back on.

"I'm not his cousin. I'm his girlfriend. We've been together for almost a year. Did you know he abuses me, too?" Jalen asked, seething in anger.

Yvonne looked at Wade with disgust in her eyes. She shook her head and proceeded to leave when his voice called back to her.

"Yvonne, please stay. This bitch doesn't know what she's talking about!" Wade screamed.

"No, she does. I can't believe I fell for your lies! I don't mess with someone else' man and I won't be with man who hurts a woman! Do me a favor; lose my number," Yvonne said before she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Jalen and Wade alone.

Once the door was closed, Wade's rage took over. Jalen quickly realized it and began making a run for it. However, just as she got to the door, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Hissing in pain, she started sliding down on the floor when he reached over and wrapped his hand around her neck; squeezing the life out of her.

"You fucking little cunt! I should beat your ass to death for what you pulled! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't choke you out right now!" he barked right in her face.

"Let...me...go!" she struggled to say.

"Wrong answer!" he snapped as he raised his hand up and punched her right in her face. Screaming out in pain, she struggled to get away from him, which angered him even more. Before long, he grabbed a vase off the table and smashed her in the face with it.

Everything went black afterwards...

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen wakes up and realizes she's still in Wade's room. She finally tells him that she's pregnant. What will be his reaction be? SummerSlam finally arrives, too. John finally gets Jalen alone. Will she finally tell him about the turmoil in her life? Plus, someone from Jalen's past shows up. Who is it? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Stand

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! Things get more and more intense for Jalen because what happened in the last chapter, she was one again attacked by Wade after she walked in on him with another woman. Furthermore, she's now pregnant with his baby and had intended on telling him when everything went black. Well, she does finally tell him in this chapter, plus John finally gets her alone. I hope you enjoy this suspenseful chapter.**

**One more thing, many of you want Wade dead in this story. All I can say is keep your suggestions and opinions coming. Believe me, they may come in handy as the story rolls along.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Red Roof Inn_

_Miami, Florida_

_August 11, 2010_

When Jalen finally woke up the very next morning, her head was pounding furiously and her back was sore after she was slammed against the wall. Once again, Wade's anger got the best of him and he ended up taking it out on her. Truth be told, she had every right to be angry at her boyfriend because she walked in on him almost having sex with another woman. Thank God Yvonne had enough sense to leave.

Jalen wished she could've walked out just like her.

Sitting up in bed, she looked around and realized that she was alone. Her boyfriend wasn't even here. Jalen wondered if she should consider that a good thing or not. Sighing deeply, she slowly climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Cutting on the faucet, she ran a washcloth underneath the lukewarm water, then she began wiping her blood-stained face with it. Feeling hot tears forming in her light green eyes, she looked at herself in the mirror and found a large purple bruise on the right side of her face still forming.

Not even a sizable amount of makeup won't be able to cover her face this time.

Wiping the tears away from her red and puffy eyes, she cut the faucet off and threw the washcloth right in the sink. She walked out of the bathroom just as she heard the door open, then closed.

Jumping back into bed, she turned over on her left when Wade appeared a moment later.

"Bitch, are you awake?" he snarled.

Rolling her eyes, she rolled over on her back so she could look at him.

"I'm awake. What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"Watch your mouth! I'm not gonna tell you again!" he warned.

She sat up in bed in anger. "No! I'm not gonna watch my mouth! You wanna know why? Because I'm sick and tired of you hurting me! I'm sick and tired of your bitches hurting me! I'm sick and tired of everything! God, it's like I'm looking at you and all I see is my father! I got away from him because of what he had done to me! Now, I'm about to do the same damn thing with you!"

Uncontrollable rage filled his lungs. He dropped everything and lunged at her. He pinned her down on the bed and proceeded to slap her over and over again. Jalen started screaming; she struggled to get away from him, but he overpowered her. He began ripping her clothes off; intended on raping her again when she finally had the strength to push him off of her.

Wade landed on the floor with a thud. He was shocked and outraged at what she had done. Quickly, he got back on his feet lunged at her once again, but she managed to move out of the way, which left him crashing and burning on the bed.

"You're not gonna do that to me anymore, Wade Barret! You're never gonna be hurting the mother of your child ever again!" she screamed, which stopped him in his tracks.

"W-what did you say?" he stammered, not hearing her right.

"I'm pregnant, you fucking asshole!" she said with tears once again forming in her green eyes.

For a moment, silence filled the air. The tension was so thick, you could cut with a knife. Wade sat up in bed and laid his head in his hand. All you could hear was him breathing heavily as he processed what she had just told him. He was about to be a father; something he never thought it would happen. Finally, after a tense few minutes, he raised his head up and looked at her.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" he asked her.

"I took a pregnancy test to make sure. It came back positive. I went to the doctor and it was confirmed. I'm already a couple of weeks along," she replied more calmly.

He slowly got up from the bed. He went over to where she was standing and kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hand over her still flat belly and for a moment, no words were spoken between them.

"I can't believe you're pregnant, Jalen," Wade finally spoke.

She closed her eyes and felt his hand caressing her belly. "I know. I can't believe it, either."

"Too bad you won't be having it, though," he replied, which caught her completely off guard.

"W-what?" she said, looking down at him in shock.

"You're not having this baby. I'm sorry, but now's not the time. I refuse to be saddled by a baby when my career's taking off. And how do I know this one's even mine?" he asked harshly as he got up from the floor and went back over by the bed.

"I can't believe you're saying this! The only person I slept with is you and you know it! I never cheated on you! Has it ever occur to you that maybe I want this child, Wade? It's my body!" she shrieked.

He glared at her. "I don't care what the fuck you want! You don't have any say in what's going on in our relationship! I do! And I'm saying you're not having this baby! So I suggest you go and take care of this problem right now before I do!"

"You know what? I had a feeling it would come to this. I made a vow to myself that if you didn't want this baby, then I'll be more than happy to raise it myself. At least my baby will have one parent who'll love it. I'm sorry, but I'm not getting an abortion. And you can forget about me giving my baby up for adoption!" she told him, standing her ground.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to take care of the problem, then," he seethed as he advanced towards her. However, just as he was about to put his hands on her, she managed to make a run for it and got out of the room; screaming and yelling along the way.

When she finally made it out in the hallway, she slid down on the floor and placed her hands on her belly. She closed her eyes and felt a wave of emotions through her body. Jalen didn't have any idea of how she's gonna do this, but she's determined give it a shot. Deep down inside, she knew that Wade wasn't gonna take the news of her pregnancy very well, but she didn't realize he wanted her to get rid of it.

And when he started advancing on her, she immediately got scared. In her mind, he was gonna make sure she didn't have the baby; whether she got an abortion or whether she wound up miscarrying. However, she was gonna fight him off this time. She was not only doing this for herself, but she was also doing this for her baby.

And for once, she felt damn good about her decision, too.

X

_SummerSlam_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 16, 2010_

The biggest party of the summer has stumbled upon the entertainment city in the world, Hollywood.

Everyone was on edge because tonight's show was filled with action packed matches and full of surprises.

Jalen felt the heat as she made her way through the arena; saying hello to her fellow coworkers and having more confidence in herself than she had in the last several weeks. She hasn't told anyone about her pregnancy yet; she wanted to take time to get used of the idea of being a potential mother before she finally feels comfortable making her life changing announcement.

Furthermore, she already had planned on avoiding Wade; not just tonight, but throughout her pregnancy. Since he made it clear that he doesn't want this baby (not to mention his ill- fated attempt to make sure she didn't even have it), she was gonna have this baby and raise it on her own. Over the last several days, she's been reading up on how to take care of herself during the process. From keeping herself in shape, to figuring out what kinds of food was good for her, she's been really researching and getting more and more excited.

As she started heading towards the divas' locker room, she noticed Nexus was standing at the other end of the hallway; talking amongst themselves about the main event. Shaking her head, she paid them no mind as she pushed the door open and walked inside.

What she got was a total surprise.

"Maryse! Jillian! How are you two doing?" Jalen squealed as she dropped everything and embraced her two friends.

"As good as expected. We'll be back to work soon enough. How are you doing?" Maryse said as the three ladies sat down on the sofa.

"Eh, I've seen better days. Listen, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what Nexus had done to you. I watched the whole thing with my very own eyes and even I was shocked of what they did. I was just as shocked when I saw them do the exact same thing to LayCool the very next week," Jalen honestly told them.

"Aw, it's okay. You're not at fault, Jalen. Besides, we got some satisfaction when Gail, Eve and Alicia beat their asses! It was awesome seeing those assholes humiliated!" Jillian beamed.

"Yeah. I was rooting for them all the way," Jalen admitted with a smile on her face.

"Oh, and before we forget, John's been looking for you," Maryse jumped in.

"Really? I haven't seen him," Jalen said, which took her by surprise.

"Yeah, he's been asking about you. Is there something we need to know?" Maryse teased.

"We're just friends. Besides, you guys know I do have a boyfriend," Jalen reminded them, rolling her eyes.

"We know. But we were wondering when are you gonna finally dump Wade? There's been rumors going on that he's been cheating on you," Jillian said.

Jalen was pissed. So Yvonne wasn't the only woman that son of a bitch has been messing with. There's been other women, too? Shaking her head in anger and disbelief, she got up from the sofa and decided to get some air.

"Are you okay, J?" Maryse asked as she watched her friend heading towards the door.

"I'm fine. I just need to clear my head. I'll catch up with you two later," Jalen said as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She leaned against the wall and let out a breath she's been holding. She couldn't believe she even trusted the bastard. All this time, he's been creeping around on her, but he expects her to be loyal to him. Well, not anymore. She's finally taking a stand and if Stu Wade Barret doesn't like it, well he can kiss her fucking ass!

Taking another deep breath, she peeled herself away from the wall and decided to head down to catering.

The first step in taking stand was now in full effect.

X

_Phoenix International Airport_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_August 16, 2010_

A woman in her early 50s sat one of those hard chairs and yawned as she waited for her flight to be announced. It's been a long time since she came out of hiding and for the first time in her life, she truly felt liberated. And the very first thing she's gonna do is find her daughter.

Truth be told, she never wanted to leave her little girl behind, but her ex-husband kicked her out of the house and told her to 'never darken this doorstep again' in one of his drunken rages. For a while, she moved in with her sister until she was able to get back on her feet. And the perfect place for her to make a fresh start was Phoenix, where she became a nurse and even went back to school to get her master's degree.

However, thanks to her sister, she was still able to keep up on what's been going on with her daughter. She was completely horrified to learn what her ex had done to her; from beating her with a leather belt, forcing her to go get more booze for him, forcing her to hosts binge drinking party, to even almost raping her in one of his drunken rages. Fortunately, her little girl made sure that didn't happen by fighting him off, running away from home and never looking back.

A single tear fell from her eye at the thought of her little girl. It's been ten long years since they've seen each other. She had thought about going back to Houston a thousand times, but she never pulled herself to do it. Well, now, she finally have the courage to go and find her. There's still time for mother and daughter to find each other again.

_Don't worry, Jalen. Mommy's coming. Your father won't stand in my way this time. Everything's gonna be okay._

X

_SummerSlam_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 16, 2010_

John was whistling as he was heading down to catering. He had some major time to kill before his match tonight, so he decided to get something to eat. Furthermore, he's been looking for Jalen ever since he heard she was showing up tonight. His friends described her as being a little bit more chirpy; especially with the rumors going around that she and Wade had broken up.

If the rumors were true, well he was happy for her. After everything he had put her through, she deserved better.

Speaking of Jalen, he saw her coming out of catering just as he was about to go in. She said goodbye to someone just she crashed into someone very hard and very male.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was going," she said before she looked into the sparking blue eyes of John Cena.

"Hey, J. Fancy meeting you here," he quipped.

She smiled at him. "It's good to see you, Champ. You've been looking for me?"

"Why, yes. I have. And I found you. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, getting serious.

"Oh? Well, what is it?" she asked, looking curious.

"I just wanted to know if it's true you and Wade broke up," he said out of the blue.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, looking confused.

He grabbed her by the arm gently and pulled into a closet. He looked around to find a light and when he finally did, he cut it on.

"There's rumors going around that you finally had enough of him cheating on you, so you finally broke up with him. Is it true?" he asked again, looking somewhat hopeful and agitated.

Jalen sighed deeply. "No, it's not true. We're not broken up. He won't let me go, anyway."

John reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "J, what's going on with you?"

Feeling her walls were finally crumbling, she slid down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. John kneeled down right in front of her and kept looking at her with concern looming on his face. He wanted to help her anyway he could, but he also knew that she would only tell him when she felt comfortable. It was no secret that Jalen has major trust issues; especially when it comes to men.

"When you're ready, let me know, okay?" he whispered to her.

"Okay. I'm ready. But I have to warn you: you're gonna be sick to your stomach," she warned him.

"Believe me, J. I've heard and seen worse," John honestly said.

Nodding her head, Jalen took a deep breath and began telling him everything.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen finally reveals her painful secretes to John. After hearing everything, he makes her a promise both of them will never forget. A family reunion happens when Jalen is reunited with someone from her past. And Wade makes a shocking suggestion to his cohorts. Will they go through with it? Stay tuned!**

**Anyone knows who that woman is? Make your guesses now!**

**Please review!**


	8. Promise

**Well, I'm back. I'm telling you, I have big plans for this story and I wanna thank you all for sticking with me. Wow, it's been a long time since any story that I've written got an enormous amount of feedback from you all. Thank you again and I love you. **

**Now, for this chapter, yes, Jalen will finally tell John everything that's been going on in her life. Plus, there's a family reunion also taking place. Furthermore, Wade does make a shocking suggestion to his Nexus cohorts. The question is, will they go through with it or will they finally have the balls to stand up to him? Read this chapter to find out.**

**One more thing, I don't know about Wade's background story other than he was a bare knuckles fighter back in his native country. So I'm taking some creative liberty here. Bare with me on this.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_SummerSlam_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 16, 2010_

"I live in Houston, Texas. Ten years ago, I ran away from home. My father was abusive and a mean drunk, so I was the brunt of his anger pretty much all the time. My mother upped and disappeared around that time, so I was the object of my father's fury. I'd go to school wearing oversized shirts, sweat pants, sunglasses and enough makeup to cover up the entire town. I never had a good childhood, which is why I've been depressed all my life," Jalen started explaining.

John nodded his head and rubbed her back gently with his hand. He couldn't even imagine what she's been going through.

"My father went into my room one night, drunk off his ass and started beating me as usual. But, that night, he almost went too far. He started ripping my clothes off and pinning me down on the bed, then he stared kissing me; plunging his tongue in my mouth. I quickly realized that he was about to rape me. However, I was able to fend him off by fighting back; kicking, scratching and biting all over his body. What I did only pissed him off even more because he started slapping me across my face with his bare hands. I pushed him off of me and ran out of the house. I never looked back since then," she told him.

Anger boiled in his veins. What kind of man would try and rape his own flesh and blood? Fathers were supposed to protect their children, not try to bring harm to them.

"I was living on the streets for a little while, but I quickly found a place in a shelter for people who's been abused. With their help, I was able to find a part time job at a local restaurant, which enabled me to get a small apartment on the other side of town. I didn't care, though; I was far away from my father. I was free of him. But, the nightmares raged on. I couldn't sleep at night because all I kept thinking about was the hell he put me through. I ended up being diagnosed with depression as a result, so that's why I've been taking anti-depressants to numb the pain."

"Oh, Jalen. I had no idea. But, let me ask you this: how did you and Wade meet?" John asked, looking solemn.

She closed her green eyes and sighed. "We were overseas for a European tour back in January. Me and some of the girls went out to a pub downtown to unwind after an incredible show one night. I was drinking a glass of wine when I saw him sitting on the other side of the room. He never stopped staring at me, so I thought something was wrong with me. Finally, he went over to where I was sitting and introduced himself...

"_Good day, milady. My name's Stuart Bennet," he said, sticking his hand out to shake._

_Jalen smiled and took his hand into hers. "Jalen Jubilee Harrington. It's nice to meet you."_

"_So, what's a beautiful young woman like you doing here?" he asked as he took a seat next to her at the bar._

"_I work for a wrestling company. We're for a tour for much of eastern Europe but after three more shows, we're gonna be going back home. I live in Houston," she told him as she was sipping her wine._

"_Really? Well, it just so happens that I'm gonna be in the USA soon. Do you know about a show called NXT?" he asked, looking curious._

"_Yeah. It's a new concept where the company is looking for the next superstar," she replied, smiling at him._

"_Well, I'm one of the eight contestants who's gonna be competing on the show. So, maybe I'll see more of you," Wade said with his classic smile on his face._

_Jalen leaned over and pecked him on his cheek. She pulled back and looked at him with a huge grin on her face. She knew she liked this fella already and they had just met._

"_Maybe you will, Stu. Maybe you will..."_

"...and when he finally arrived at the next show we were at, he looked me up. We went out to dinner that night and everything was great. For the first time in my life, something good has come my way. I truly believed Wade was my knight and shining armor. I felt safe and happy with him. The first few months of our relationship was wonderful, to say the least. I even saw myself being married to him at one point. But, then, tragedy struck," she snorted, looking scared and angry.

"What happened, J?" John asked softly. He never stopped rubbing her back gently, which suited her just fine. It actually felt good for her to talk to someone about her problems and not be judged. John was the kind of person who would bend over backwards to ensure she was okay.

And that's one of the things Jalen loves about him.

"For reasons unknown, Wade developed a mean streak. I don't know if being away from home took its toll on him or the fact that he got more and more cocky after winning the first season of NXT, but he developed a vicious mean streak. Whenever I'd call him out on it, he'd yell at me, get in my face or even ignore me. However, when I finally had enough of him being all angry and got all defensive, that's when he hit me," Jalen grimaced.

"He hit you?" he asked, getting angry. He knew there were problems between Jalen and Wade, but he never thought the Brit would hit her.

"Yeah, he hit me. I didn't see it coming, either. It was like I was looking at him and he had a cold expression on his face. To make matters worse, he never even apologized for what he did. In his mind, I had it coming," she broke down.

"How come did you stay with him, then?" he whispered.

"Honestly, I tried breaking up with him. I really tried. But he threatened me. Said I wouldn't live to see my children graduate from high school if I even think about leaving him. And from then on, things only got worse and worse," Jalen choked.

"I can't believe he would do this to you. And he had no right threatening you! Did you tell anyone about this?" he boomed. He was more angry at himself for not seeing this much sooner, for not stepping up and putting a stop to this nonsense before it got too far.

"John, everyone in the company is afraid of him. Ever since this whole Nexus ordeal, everyone's been trying to avoid them as much as possible; which is why I've been getting the cold shoulder because Wade's my boyfriend, plus, let's not forget, Nexus attacked the divas. And it doesn't help matters when I'm still getting tormented by him; only now, his friends are in on it as well," she revealed.

"What the fuck is this, Jalen? It's bad enough that son of a bitch's hurting you, but now his friends are doing it, too? And he's standing by and letting it happen, too, huh? What the fuck is that all about?" John seethed. He was beyond pissed at this point. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Wade and break his neck in two different places for what he has done to her.

"I have nowhere else to turn. And with me being pregnant..."

"Wait, you're pregnant? Wade's the father, isn't he?" John interrupted.

Jalen put her hands on her belly and lowered her head. "Yeah, he is. I told him after he attacked me again last week. I walked in on him with another woman. He was about to have sex with her, but that never happened because I told her I'm his girlfriend. When she left, he went ballistic on me; slamming me again the wall and smashing my face with a vase. You wanna know what he said after I told him the very next morning? He said it's too bad I'm not gonna have it."

"That bastard!" he snapped.

"Yeah, I was shocked when he said it. He said his career was taking off and the last thing he wants is to be saddled by a baby. When I told him I wasn't getting an abortion nor giving my baby up for adoption, he advanced at me, saying, as I quote 'I guess I'm gonna have to take care of the problem, then'. I got the hell out of there and never looked back. I haven't seen or heard from him since that night," she admitted to him.

He calmed down at this point, but he was still pissed off. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl, this beautiful, wonderful girl was hurting so bad and nobody has been able to step up to help her. Well, not anymore. With new determination boiling in his veins, he will help her no matter what it takes, how long it takes or whatever it takes, he's gonna help her. He's gonna prove that she's no longer alone; that there are people out there who will bend over backwards to make sure she's safe.

"I'm gonna have this baby, John. And I'm keeping it. I'm scared as hell, but at least my baby will know that he/she will have at least one parent who loves it. It's gonna be hard being a single parent, but I'm determined to do it. I love my child already. I can't imagine my life with it," she declared with a little bit of dignity left in her.

John finally looked at her with his searing blue eyes. "Jalen, you're not alone. I'm gonna be here for you, if you let me."

"What? Really?" she squeaked, her voice pitching high. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was such a thing called miracle possible?

"Listen, you're an amazing girl. You deserve so much better than that asshole's giving you. Now you have a chance for a fresh start and your baby's giving you a good head start. And you don't have to worry about being alone. I'll be there for you, Jalen Jubilee. This I promise you," he told her, placing her hand over his heart.

Jalen felt more tears falling from her green eyes. She closed her eyes and felt his heart beating against her hand. With everything that's been happening; all of the heartache, the fact that she almost took her own life, the abuse she suffered at the hands of Wade and his cronies and realizing she's gonna be a mother, she still couldn't fathom someone like John actually caring about her. Sometimes, she can't wrap her mind around the thought of being loved. Before she had time to react, John reached over and wrapped his strong arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed hysterically. Another thing she found comforting is being held. All her life, she was never held. Her mother wasn't around long enough to hold her. Her father didn't hold her; hell, he held his liquor more times than she can count.

John just continued holding her; soothing her with his gentle hands and kissing her forehead to assure her he's not going anywhere. He silently made a vow that he's gonna make Wade Barret pay for hurting this fragile creature if it's the last thing he does.

He's finally getting the opportunity to show Jalen that John Felix Anthony Cena can and will be trusted. He will show her that she's worthy of being loved and held for the rest of her life.

He'd give her the world. Or he'll die trying.

X

_SummerSlam_

_Nexus' locker room_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 16, 2010_

"You want us to do _what?_"Justin asked, looking completely shocked.

Wade looked at his cohorts with fury dancing in his eyes. "That's right, I don't want this baby in my life and I'm not gonna let Jalen have it, either. Which is why I want you all to make sure she doesn't have the baby!" Wade snapped.

David shook his head. "Come on, man, don't you think you're taking things a little bit too far? I mean, I have a son and he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I would never bring harm to him or any other child."

"I'm with Dave, man. The baby's innocent of any wrongdoing. Teaching Jalen a lesson with our physicality and keeping her under our control is one thing, but you're barking up the wrong tree here when you want to hurt the baby," Heath jumped in.

"I don't fucking care! I don't want this baby in my life and if she thinks she's gonna take my money, that bitch has another thing coming! Now, this baby won't exist if I have to do it by myself, but we're a group and we're here to demoralize the company for our personal gain! So, if you know what's good for you by wanting to keep your fucking jobs, you will do what I want and what I say! Do I make myself clear?" Wade warned, screaming at the top of his lungs.

It was clear that what the leader wants, the leader gets. David, Heath, Skip and Justin looked at each other with skeptical and worried looks on their faces. Sure, beating up on Jalen and keeping her under their control was fun, but when you bring an innocent unborn child into the mix, things can take a turn for the worst. However, they wanna keep working here and they want to keep this faction alive. Their lives pretty much depend on it.

"We hear you, man. We don't like it, but we hear you," David said, breaking the silence.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Now, I want you to find Jalen and make sure the problem is taken care of or there'll be some serious consequences," Wade warned before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

Things just went from zero to sixty in just two seconds.

X

_SummerSlam_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 16, 2010_

Jalen felt completely better as she was heading down towards catering to get something to eat. Still reeling from her conversation with John earlier, the Houston native felt as thought the weight on her shoulders have finally been lifted. For the first time in her life, she felt more liberated because she finally told someone about her ordeal. Truly believing that she was gonna be miserable for the rest of her life, she didn't realize someone was hearing her cries for help. Someone was hearing her screaming to come and rescue her.

That someone was John Cena.

As she was heading inside, a stage hand came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. Startled, she put her hand on her heart and turned around to see what the stage hand wanted.

"Ms. Harrington, Mr. McMahon sent me to come get you. He needs to see you in his office right away," the stage hand said.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Jalen just shrugged her shoulders as she followed him all the way to Vince's office. She wondered who was visiting her? She rarely have any friends back home nor did she keep in contact with her family. The last time she heard anything about her father was he went to jail for an attempted murder plot. That was seven years ago.

When the door finally opened and Jalen walked inside, she came face to face with a woman who could easily pass off as her older sister.

"Are you my visitor?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Oh, my God. Jalen Jubilee. Look at you," the woman sobbed at the sight of her daughter.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know my name?" Jalen asked, looking at the woman strangely.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, honey. This is all your father's fault," the woman scolded.

Jalen looked at the older woman a little bit more closely, wondering if she's seen her before. Then, she gasped. Her green were wide open like saucers as she kept looking at the woman. Once again, tears were forming in her eyes. Talk about an emotional roller coaster.

"Mom? Is that really you?" Jalen asked, looking at her mother through her tear-stained green eyes.

The woman, who has now been identified as Kylie Harrington, reached over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Jalen buried her face against her mother's shoulder and found herself crying once again. All these years of wondering where her mother ran off to and why did she disappeared when she did were finally gonna be answered. And, once again, it felt good be held by someone who loves her. Her mother was holding her.

Jalen was slowly starting to heal.

Needless to say, this has truly been an interesting night.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen and Kylie finally talk. Why did the matriarch of the Harrington family leave? Plus, Nexus begins planning on making sure Jalen doesn't have the baby. Will their plan succeed? And, John finally admits his feelings to Jalen, making her think long and hard about where she stands in her relationship with Wade. Is it finally over between them? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Reveal

**I'm back with another explosive chapter! Many of you were happy to see Jalen and her mother reunite, and believe me, I have big plans on how their relationship's gonna progress. And many of you weren't shocked when Nexus reluctantly went along with Wade's shocking plan on making sure Jalen didn't have the baby. Damn, everyone wants Wade to go down big time. Believe me, it's gonna happen, however, these things take time. Furthermore, I've decided to finally have John reveal his feelings to Jalen. The question is, does she feel the same way?**

**One more thing, I'm bringing Jalen's father in my story. Don't worry, he won't be in for very long. I already figured out what I'm gonna do with him.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Beverly Hills Hotel_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 16, 2010_

Jalen and Kylie didn't say anything to each other the entire time they were heading back towards her hotel. They didn't say anything it all. As they headed inside the elevators, all you could hear was the ongoing traffic and people yelling and screaming at each from their moving vehicles just right outside. It was apparent that rush hour just didn't happen in the daytime anymore. Rush hour happens all hours of the night.

A million thoughts ran through Jalen's head. Just seeing her mother again after ten long years brought back a lot of emotions she was feeling and a lot of unanswered questions she's still trying to figure out. She closed her eyes and let out a breath she's been holding for the long time and she continued to take a deep breath as she and Kylie landed on her floor and stepped out of the elevators.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" Kylie asked as she looked at her daughter with a concerned look on her face.

Jalen opened her eyes and look at her mother with a tainted smile on her face. "I'm fine, Mom. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I know. And I'm the main reason for it, right?" Kylie asked as they reached Jalen's room.

"No. You're one of the main reasons, Mom. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you," Jalen assured the older woman as she opened the door and together, they both stepped inside.

Kylie looked around the dimly lit room and realized how lucky her daughter is for landing a cushy job. Working for Vince McMahon does have some major perks. She then realized she didn't blame Jalen at all for getting away when she did. Her husband was truly out of control.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mom?" Jalen asked as she headed towards the mini bar to fix herself a strong drink.

"I'm good, honey. Thanks anyway," Kylie said as she took a seat on the sofa.

Jalen shrugged her shoulders and continued making her drink. She's gonna need it since they're gonna be talking pretty much all night long.

When she finally got finished, she went over to where Kylie was sitting and took a seat right next to her. Silence once again filled the air as the two women looked at each other awkwardly. Tonight has been full of surprises indeed.

"I guess you're wondering why I decided to show up again after ten years, huh?" Kylie asked, finally breaking the silence.

Jalen just nodded her head. "Why did you leave, Mom? Why did you leave me? Do you know what kind of hell I went through with Daddy?"

"I know, baby. Believe me, I know. It was no walk in the park with me, either. But you have to understand that I didn't leave you, Jalen. I was kicked out of the house. Your father kicked me out. He overheard a conversation I had with your aunt on the phone. He physically, sexually and verbally abused me throughout our entire marriage. I had enough of him hurting me so I had planned on leaving him and taking you with me as well. Your father was angry when he found out. After he beat the hell out of me one more time, he threw me out, saying that I would 'never darken this doorstep' again or else I'll end up in jail. I tried to find you shortly after I got kicked out, but your father sold the house and moved you somewhere else. I ended up moving in with your aunt for a while, but I never stopped looking for you," Kylie explained.

"Daddy kicked you out? I can't believe he would do something like this," Jalen said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry. Your aunt did keep me up to date with what's been going on with you, though," Kylie replied.

"Did you know Daddy tried to rape me?" Jalen asked, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes, honey. I knew. And I knew you were gonna get away. When I found out that you left home and never looked back, I was able to get back on my feet. I moved to Phoenix, went back to school and got a good job as a nurse; working at the hospital. But the one thing I wanted more than anything was to find you again. Jalen Jubilee, I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I just want you to know that I love you and I never stopped loving you," Kylie broke down.

Letting more and more tears falling down her red-stained face, Jalen reached over and wrapped her arms around her mother. She could feel Kylie crying on her shoulder, which allowed her to break down and sob in her mother's arms. Jalen never blamed her mother for anything. She never blamed herself for all the mess her father put her through. If anything, it was all his fault. If he would've treated Kylie better, didn't drink himself to oblivion, hurting Jalen and even being much more better husband and father, none of this would've happened. Jalen would've been in a healthy relationship and she would've enjoyed the benefits of being pregnant.

When they pulled away, Jalen wiped her face with her hands and sniffed loudly. She looked over at her mother, who was doing the exact same thing. It was as if they were twins or something.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you, Mom. Have you seen Dad at all?" Jalen asked softly.

"That's another thing I wanted to tell you, Jalen. Your father's in the hospital. He has advanced lung cancer. He wants to see you," Kylie revealed.

Jalen closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mom. I haven't seen or heard from him in ten years. He didn't even bother looking for me when I ran away from home. I never went back there. I'm not gonna go see him."

"Jalen, sweetheart, don't let your bitterness towards him eat you alive. I think he wants to apologize," Kylie assured her.

"Why are you being so nice to him all of a sudden?" Jalen asked, looking at her mother skeptically.

Kylie sighed deeply. "I went to see him not too long ago. He's in pretty bad shape. The cancer's eating him alive. I'm the only person who went to see him. He apologize to me. I'm sure he'll do the same with you."

Jalen just shook her head and got upset. "It's not gonna happen. He never apologized when he tried to rape me. He never apologized when he threw you out of the house. And he never apologized when he inflicted harm on us. I'm sorry, Mom, but I'll never forgive my father for what he had done to you and me. I'll never forgive him for being so cruel to me. If anything, I'm glad he has cancer. I'm glad he's dying. I never thought I would hate the man who's supposed to protect me!"

"Jalen, please..."

"No! I hate him, Mom! I love him and I hate him so much, it's killing me! Because of him, I have a boyfriend who's doing me the exact same way! Because of my father, I almost took my own life! Because of my father, I'm now having a baby! My father's the reason why I'm so fucked up!" Jalen exclaimed as she slid down on the floor and proceeded to sob hysterically.

Kylie slid down on the floor right next to her daughter and took the sobbing young woman in her arms. She didn't blame her daughter one bit for feeling what she was feeling. Her father did take everything away from her and now her boyfriend and the father of her baby was making it ten times worse for her. Jalen didn't deserve being anyone's victim. Still, Kylie blamed herself for not stepping in; for not being there for her daughter when she needed her.

"Honey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. If you don't wanna see your father, you don't have to. Frankly, I don't blame you for not wanting to see him," Kylie finally said.

Jalen pulled back and looked into her mother's hazel eyes. "I just want to forget and move on. I'm about to become a mother myself. My baby needs me. Daddy and Wade will not be standing in my way."

Kylie just nodded her head and continued to hold her daughter. But, she had a nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen concerning her little girl.

She had no idea that she was right.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 17, 2010_

Jalen made her way through the hallway of the arena. Tonight was gonna be another hot show and even though she's not on the show and won't be for a long time (due to her finally telling Vince and the board of directors about her pregnancy), it was important for her to show up and show her support. After all, this job enabled her to live a comfortable and quiet life back home in Houston.

A lot has changed in a course of 24 hours. She reunited with her mother and they pretty much talked all night long. Even thought they still have a long way to go, Jalen and Kylie were already taking the first steps in rebuilding their tarnished relationship.

She was just happy to have her mother back in her life.

As for Wade, she still haven't seen or heard from him since their hasty Miami hotel room encounter. And, frankly, she was fine with that, anyway. She was pretty much done with him but she knew he wasn't gonna take this lying down. If anything, even if she did break up with him, he and his boys would inflict more bodily harm on her and they wouldn't even care if she's pregnant or not. They simply wouldn't care.

Speaking of Wade, Jalen saw him coming out of Nexus's locker room with the rest of the crew trailing close behind. Not wanting to be seen by him, she managed to duck into another superstar's locker room; not even bothering to see whose locker room she randomly ran into.

"Jalen? What are you doing in here?" John asked, looking confused.

Jalen looked at the blue eyed superstar from West Newbury and blinked twice. "I'm in your locker room, that's what I'm doing here."

"Are you trying to avoid Wade? 'Cause if so, I wouldn't worry. He hasn't been tearing down the arena tryin' to find you," he told her.

"Well, I saw him and his bitches coming out of their locker room. I just didn't wanna have anything to do with them, especially now that I'm with child," she replied.

"Well, since you're here, there's something I need to get off my chest," he said, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "Well...there's no easy way for me to say this, but I'll do it, anyway. Jalen Jubilee Harrington, I'm in love with you."

"W-what?" she stammered, looking a little bit shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's true. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for quite some time, but for some reason, I'd never had the chance to tell you because of your situation with Wade. So I thought by being your friend was good enough. However, when you finally broke down and told me what that son of a bitch has been doing, I made a personal vow that if I were the man in your life, I'd love and protect you within every ounce of my being. I know you still have a lot going on in your life right; including your pregnancy, but I just want you to know that I love you and when you're ready, you can love me. I'd never hurt you," John proclaimed, putting his hand over his heart to symbolize he meant every single word he said.

Jalen couldn't stop crying. She's been doing a lot of crying lately, but these were good tears. For once in her life, there was someone who does loves and respects her. For once, there was a man who wants to be with her. And there was a man who wants to be father of her baby. Closing her eyes, she reached over and wrapped her arms around John; holding him tight and never wanting to let him go. For him to finally confess his feelings to her was a refreshing change a pace.

And, truth be told, she's in love with him as well.

"John, I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too, Jalen. And don't worry. Everything will work out fine," he assured as he kissed her forehead gently.

Feeling safe and secure in his strong arms, she hoped and pray he was right. She wanted to be loved more than anything, but Wade is still making it possible for her to truly live again.

Which is why there's only one thing left for her to do. She had been thinking about this for a long time now.

She's gonna have to break up with Wade Barret.

If she can be able to survive.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Nexus's Locker Room_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 17, 2010_

"I still can't believe we're going through this, guys. We have nothing to do with Jalen being pregnant," David huffed in frustration.

"True. But Wade want this done or else we could lose or jobs," Justin reminded his cohort.

"Still, this is ridiculous. Wade should be happy. He's gonna be a father and I know Jalen's gonna be raising the baby by herself," David said, shaking his head.

Heath was holding a bottle of water in his hands and waited for the next step. "Well, that's not gonna happen. Wade doesn't want this baby and he wants us to make sure to take care of the problem. Besides, if Jalen has the baby and keeps it, she's gonna be hitting him up for child support."

Justin sighed as he poured a white powdery substance inside the water bottle. All three members watched the substance dissolve into the crystal clear liquid.

"I don't like this one bit, but we have to do this if we wanna keep our jobs," David said, looking somewhat sullen.

Heath and Justin agreed. They just hope that whatever happens, it won't get back to them.

Hopefully.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen and Wade finally meet up again. Does she break up with him? If so, what will Wade's reaction be? Meanwhile, someone drinks the contaminated water. Is it Jalen or someone else? And John and Jalen makes plans for their future together! Stay tuned!**

**Cliffhangers are a bitch, aren't then?**

**Please review!**


	10. Mistake

**Well, I'm back with a brand new chapter and let me tell you, things will get explosive. I really wanna thank you all for loving this story to pieces. Never would I imagine that you would connect with my latest piece in such a historic manner. This could be by far my most highly reviewed wrestling story ever. And, hang on to your seats because I'm nowhere near done with this. I still have some big plans for you and what happens in the next couple of chapters will keep you wanting more. So let's keep going, okay? I wanna make it to at least one hundred reviews!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Houston Medical Center_

_Houston, Texas_

_August 23, 2010_

Kylie went into her ex-husband's hospital room and shook her head at the sight of him. Jalen's father, who now has been identified as Nicholas Harrington, looked completely frail and thin. He's lost a lot of weight and his skin was pale as a ghost. It was clear that he's losing this fight a lot faster than he expected.

Truth be told, a part of her didn't wanna be here, but she's the only person he has right now and that's sad. Nick's family doesn't wanna have anything to do with him after what they learned about him. They even refused to visit him; telling Kylie that they lost all love and respect for Nick after what he put her and Jalen through. And just the thought of what he tried to do to Jalen made them sick to their stomachs. Nick was gonna die alone; with no one to be there to say goodbye to him.

"She's not coming, isn't she?" he asked when he saw her walk in.

Kylie shook her head as she sat down on the chair. "I'm sorry, Nick. She hates you."

"Can't say I blame her. I hurt her too much. Still, I would like to apologize to her," he replied groggily.

"It's not gonna happen, Nick. She's not coming to see you and quite frankly, I don't blame her. You put her through so much hell. You're the reason why she's so damaged now," she said, her voice raising a little.

"Don't you think I know that, Kylie? Don't you think I know what I had done?" Nick questioned, getting upset.

"No, you really don't. You really don't know what you caused. Because of you, she's in an abusive relationship with someone she also works with. Because of you, she's pregnant with his baby. Because of you, her life continues to spiral out of control. What were you thinking when you tried to rape her that night?" she asked, glaring at her ex-husband.

Nick sighed, then he coughed again. "I wasn't thinking at the time. I have no excuses. I have nothing. I'm gonna die a bitter old man. I'm gonna die alone."

"Damn right you are. I came here to tell you that this is the last time I'm gonna visit you. I'm moving on my with my life. I got a career and I have a new life over in Phoenix. Despite the problems she's facing right now, Jalen's moving on, too. She doesn't wanna have anything to do with you anymore. It's time to let go," Kylie said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Kylie, if there's any consolation, I don't blame you for wanting to leave me, too. I just couldn't let you take Jalen away," he said, his voice scratchy.

She closed her hazel eyes and sighed. "Yeah, and look what happened, Nick. I'm partly to blame for what you did to her. Goodbye, Nicholas."

As he watched his ex-wife walk out of his life once for all, Nick leaned back against the bed in agony and sighed in frustration. All he wanted was to apologize to Jalen for what he had done to her, but she hates him and will never forgive him for what he had done. And Kylie was right; Nick was responsible for Jalen's complicated life.

He just hope that he'll be able to see his daughter one more time before God calls him home.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Air Canada Center_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_August 23, 2010_

Jalen was all kinds of nervous when she headed towards Nexus's locker room. She knew she had to do this or else she'll go completely insane. It has been two weeks since she last seen Wade and hopefully after tonight, she'll be able to see less and less of him. Now that she's having a baby, her number one priority is her baby's health and safety.

When she finally reached her destination, she took a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh. Truth be told, she was still scared, but she can't live like this anymore. Wade had done an excellent job of making her life a living fucking hell and he has managed to break her down into a weak, defenseless person. Well, it's not gonna happen anymore. She's taking a stand. For once in her life, she's gonna be getting control of her life again and no one's gonna be able to take it away from her.

Taking another deep breath, she pushed the door open and walked right inside.

Wade was sitting on the bench, his head hung low and he was breathing very heavily. He didn't even notice anyone coming in; he just assumed it was one of his teammates. However, when he finally raised his head up to see who came him, his expression went from frustration to anger.

"So you finally decided to come back where you fucking belong, huh, bitch?" he snarled at the person standing by the door.

Jalen rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Wade, I didn't come here so you can belittle me. I can't handle it anymore."

"You can't handle it anymore? What the fuck is that all about? I don't even see you within the last two weeks and now you're telling me you can't handle it anymore? Bitch, are you fucking crazy?" he snapped as he bolted from the bench.

"Wade, listen..." she said, only to be cut off.

"No, you fucking listen! No one else can have you! I've told you before about defying me, but this takes the fucking cake! And, now, you're carrying that bastard child of mine! I told you to get rid of it!" he screamed right into her face.

She took a step back and placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'm not getting an abortion and I'm not giving it up for adoption. That's the reason why I'm here, Wade. I knew you didn't wanna have anything to do with our baby, so I made a decision."

He grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her towards him. "Don't forget who you're talking to here, bitch! If anyone's gonna making decisions, it's gonna be me!"

Jalen snatched her arm away from him. "You see? This is what I'm talking about. I can't handle you hurting me anymore. I can't handle letting your cronies hurting me. I can't handle you disrespecting me ever again. I'm sick and tired of it all! Most of all, I'm sick and tired of you!"

Wade's eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief. "What the fuck are you saying, Jalen?"

"I'm saying...we are through! We are done! I don't ever wanna see you again! It's over! I should've done this a long time ago, but you just can't handle when a woman's fed up, can you? Well, I'm fed up with everything you had done to me! You turned out to be just like my father, who's now laying in the hospital with advanced lung cancer. You're gonna end up like him one of these days! I hate you, Stu Bennett!" she screamed before she yanked the door open and stormed right out of the locker room, leaving him alone to comprehend what had just happened.

Anger and humiliation boiled in his veins. His face was scrunched up into a irate scowl and all you could hear was him breathing heavily. He balled his hands up into tight fists and he let out a primal scream. He couldn't believe what just happened. Jalen had broken up with him.

No one breaks up with Wade Barrett and gets away with it. After everything he had done to keep her under his control, she took it all away from him just by breaking up with him. He's gonna let her know how pissed off he really is. She's gonna think twice about hurting him.

_So you think I turned out to be like your dead beat father? Bitch, you don't know what I'm capable of! Just you wait, Jalen! You're gonna pay for this, cunt! You're gonna fucking pay!_

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Air Canada Center_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_August 23, 2010_

"I still can't believe we're doing this, man. Why can't Wade just break up with her?" David complained as he and Justin crept around the women's locker room, which was empty, thanks to them looking around and making sure no one else was there.

"He won't let her go. The man's obsessed, I'll admit it. But, he just doesn't want this baby in his life. Instead of her giving the baby up for adoption or even getting an abortion, he wants to make sure she doesn't even have it," Justin explained as he pulled the contaminated water bottle out of his small hand bag and placed it right on the bench.

"Still, he should be happy that he's gonna be a father. When my son was born, it was the happiest time of my life. I'd do anything for him," David said, thinking about his son.

"You're not Wade. He doesn't want this baby and it's up to us to make sure the plan goes through with no problems," Justin said as he opened the door and poked his head to see if anyone was standing out in the hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found the hallway to be empty.

"Well?" David asked, pressing to find out something.

"Coast is clear. Let's get the hell out of here," Justin said as he pushed the door wide open.

As the two principal members of Nexus headed back towards their locker room, Barbie Blank a.k.a. Kelly Kelly pushed the door open to her locker room and walked right inside after an intense workout moments ago. The Florida native sat her soaked towel down at the bench and was about to head for the showers when she noticed a bottle of water was sitting out not too far from where she dropped her towel. The beautiful blond realized that she forgot to get some water from the canteen, so for the bottle to be sitting out was actually a blessing. Kelly reached over and grabbed the bottle, twisted the cap open and began drinking the clear liquid; completely unaware that another substance had dissolved in the water.

After finishing the bottle, she threw it in the waste basket, then she grabbed her towel and went straight into the bathroom.

The last thing you heard was the shower running.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Air Canada Center_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_August 23, 2010_

Feeling much more calm than she was several minutes ago, Jalen headed towards John's locker room. Breaking up with Wade was a tough thing to do, but it had to be done because she couldn't handle getting hurt by him anymore. She knew he'd be pissed off, she knew he'd get more and more violet and she knew he wasn't gonna take this lying down.

If she had stayed with him, there's no telling what would happen next.

When she finally arrived, she quickly pushed the door open and walked right inside. She found John sitting on the bench and listening to his mp3 player. When he finally looked up and saw her standing inside his locker room, he pulled his headphones off of his ears, stood up and went over to where she was standing.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you doing? Did you get something to eat?" he asked right away, placing his large calloused hand over her belly.

Jalen smiled at her new boyfriend. "I'm fine. I did eat. The baby and I are doing great. Listen, I want to tell you something and don't get mad at me."

"What is it, baby?" he asked as they both sat down on the sofa.

"Well, I went to see Wade. It's official, John. I've broken up with him," she confessed.

"Y-you broke up with him? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?" he asked, getting angry, but not enough to scare her. The last thing he wants to do is scare her.

"He grabbed my arm, but nothing else happened, other than he was yelling and screaming at me. I made it clear that I never wanted to see him again. It's time I start living for me and my baby. Furthermore, I'm now gonna be living for you," she replied, which made him relax. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm happy for you, Jalen. And you know I'll be here for you," he assured her.

"John, I'd be honored if you would be the father of my baby," she said, looking into his blue eyes.

He was surprised at her suggestion. "Jalen, that's a big thing for you to ask. Are you sure you want me?"

"I'm positive. John, I love you so much, it hurts. You've been so good to me through everything. I want my baby to know that there's a least one good man out there who'll be there for the both of us. And that man is you," she explained, still looking at him.

"Well, in that case, I'd be more than honored to be the father of your baby," he said, smiling at her.

Their lips were just mere inches away from each other. She closed her eyes and felt his breath on her face. Within seconds, their lips met tenderly and gently. Jalen felt flutters in her stomach and her heart was beating madly. No one has ever kissed like this before and it has brought up some memories that she didn't want to even think about.

Until John came along and healed her broken heart. Now she's ready to move on.

As they kissed tenderly, they were unaware that a shocking tragedy struck outside their locker room.

And everyone's lives will be forever changed.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen learns Kelly Kelly drank the water that was really meant for the Houston native. Will Kelly be okay? Meanwhile, Wade continues to lash out following his breakup with Jalen. And John and Jalen's newfound relationship continues to progress. Will someone get in the way? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Evil

**And the story continues! What's going on, everybody? I'm telling you right now, I still have big plans for this story and what happens between now and the next couple of chapters will leave you wanting more. Shocked to see that it was Kelly Kelly that drank the contaminated water? Well, in this chapter, you're finally gonna find out what kind of drug it was. Let's just say, it's gonna shock you.**

**Furthermore, so many of you were glad that Jalen finally had the courage to break up with Wade, but you're right. He's nowhere near done with her. By breaking up with him, he's gonna get more and more pissed; pissed to the point that some people will get caught in the crossfire. That, too, starts in the chapter.**

**One more thing, please be warned. This chapter is pretty graphic, so if you can't handle it, all you gotta do is skim down so you won't get sick to your stomachs.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Air Canada Center_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_August 24, 2010_

LayCool, who had returned to full active duty after being attacked by Nexus in front of the entire world last month, came into the locker room after an intense workout. They've actually kept a low profile since they came back on the road and they managed to avoid Nexus at all cost. The last the duo needs is another confrontation with the renegade group.

"What a workout, huh?" Michelle asked, breaking the silence.

Layla just nodded her head. "Tell me about it, girl. I never thought I would work so hard."

"Hey, wanna hit the clubs after the show? We could use a break," Michelle suggested.

"Nah. I'm gonna go back to my hotel room and just chill out. I've had enough excitement for one day. Besides, I don't wanna run into those assholes again," Layla scoffed.

"Yeah, me either. I still can't get over what they did to us," Michelle said as she grabbed her towel from her bag and headed towards the bathroom. As she stepped inside, she heard the shower running, which meant that someone else was inside. Michelle shook her head and closed the door behind her, then she began undressing when she noticed a foot was sticking out under the shower curtain. Scrunching her face up in confusion and fear, she reached over and pulled the shower curtain back.

A loud, piercing scream can be heard from 10 miles away.

Michelle was horrified at the sight before her.

Because the female Michelle found laying on the tile floor, with blood gushing out of her mouth and a large bruise forming on her forehead is none other than Kelly Kelly.

Not wanting to waste any time, Michelle bolted out of the bathroom and ran out of the locker room to get some much needed help.

Meanwhile, John and Jalen were heading towards catering to get something to eat. They kept looking at each other with knowing smiles on their faces and they couldn't stop blushing even if they tried. This is something Jalen has wanted for a very long time; to find someone who loves her unconditionally and to protect her no matter what.

Their happiness were short lived, however, when they went around the corner and saw a large crowd gathering around the women's locker room; some were whispering amongst themselves while others were pacing around the hallway to see what was going on. Finally, the crowd split up when the door opened and two EMTs came out: one in front of the stretcher and one behind it, as they headed towards the ambulance with someone in tow. Jalen didn't know who was laying on the stretcher until they passed her and John along the way.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped in horror.

John looked at her in confusion. "J, what's going on? Why are all those people hanging around the locker room?"

"Because Kelly Kelly's on that stretcher. Something really bad happened to her," Jalen said, tears brimming on her face.

"Well, let's find out what's going on. And I'm sure whatever it is, Kelly's gonna be okay. She's a strong girl," he assured her, rubbing her back gently.

_Just when I'm finally experiencing happiness for once in my life, this just had to happen. It's like someone's fucking with me, _a voice in her head screamed out as they joined the crowd that was still hanging around the women's locker room.

They were oblivious to the tall, angry Brit, who was watching them from the other end of the hallway. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Jalen was holding hands with none other than John fucking Cena! The certain angry figure balled his hands up, turned on his heel and stormed away, determined to take his anger and frustration out on someone before the night is over with.

And he's gonna make sure Jalen watches the whole thing. Because he want her to feel what he's feeling right now.

Humiliation.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Nexus' locker room_

_Air Canada Center_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_August 23, 2010_

"David, will you please stop pacing around like a fucking maniac? It's making me dizzy!" Justin retorted in anguish.

David stopped pacing around and looked at his cohorts with worry and guilty dancing in his brown eyes. "I can't help it, man. I just can't fucking help it. We're screwed, guys. We're totally screwed."

"Dude, they don't know we did it. As far as we know, it was a mistake and nothing else. That bottle was meant for Jalen to drink. How the hell Kelly Kelly ended up drinking it?" Heath asked, breathing heavily.

"That's the problem! Jalen was somewhere else when it happened! I knew we shouldn't had done this. I just fucking knew it! I can't afford to go to jail!" David screamed.

"None of us wants to go to jail if we don't keep our fucking mouths shut! So just calm down, don't say anything, don't bring attention to yourself and everything's gonna be okay!" Justin said as he bolted up from the bench and placed his hands on his friend's broad shoulders.

David glared at Justin as if the West African native was crazy. "No, it's not gonna be okay. We didn't wear any gloves when we placed the bottle in the women's locker room. For all we know, we could've been caught on camera, too. Everyone knows big brother is fucking watching us! I'm telling you, we're screwed! I'm not going to jail!"

Just then, Wade kicked the door open and stormed right inside, startling the other members of the renegade group. He picked up a chair and hurled it right at them. Fortunately, Heath and Skip moved out of the way in time to see the chair being broken.

"What the hell, man? What's your problem?" Heath asked, looking shocked.

"I tell you what the fuck my problem is! That stupid little cunt broke up with me!" Wade snapped.

"Jalen broke up with you? How did that happen?" David asked, looking surprised.

"It doesn't matter how it happened! She broke up with me for that fucking John Cena! I saw them holding hands and it made me sick to my stomach! Jalen belongs to me! She's mine! And I'm gonna let her know of it by the end of the show tonight!" Wade screamed.

"Listen, man, maybe it's for the best. You two weren't working out, anyway. Besides, we have more important things to worry about, like we could end up in jail," Justin said, looking worried.

"What the fuck did you do? I thought I told you to make sure Jalen doesn't have the baby!" Wade scoffed.

"Yeah, well, it backfired on us. In a big way. We put an amount of rat poison in that water and Justin and I placed it in the women's locker room. It was meant for Jalen, but someone else ended up drinking the water," David explained.

"Who?" Wade asked, his tone low and menacing.

"Kelly Kelly," the entire group announced.

"I don't fucking believe this! I told you guys to do one thing and you all fucked up big time! Now the cops are out there questioning everyone and I'll be damned if I'm gonna be made like a fucking fool! I'm not gonna go to jail! Do I have to do everything by my fucking self?" Wade questioned, looking at his troop with pure disgust in his eyes.

"Wade, man, we're sorry," Justin said, looking scared.

"Sorry doesn't cut it and you know it! I can't even trust you guys anymore! I'm telling you right now; if you guys get caught, don't expect me to bail your ass out! You're on your own!" Wade snarled.

"WHAT?" the entire group shrieked in shock and disbelief.

"You heard me! I'm not gonna repeat myself! You know what, I'll deal with you guys later; right now, I still want Jalen and tonight, I'm gonna make my intentions known! And you're gonna fucking help me, if you fucking still value your position in this group!" Wade huffed.

"What do you want us to do?" Heath asked, looking skeptical.

A evil smirk tugged at Wade's lips. "You'll find out soon enough."

Meanwhile, then Royal Canadian Mountie police along with Forensics had shown up at the Air Canada Center and they didn't waste anytime getting right to work by questioning everyone who was there about what happened to the beautiful blond bombshell from Florida and combing through the locker room and the shower.

They quickly found the empty bottle of water in the waste basket and traces of blood were discovered splattered on the shower walls and on the floor. It looked as through someone bashed her head with a blunt forced object.

And with Kelly Kelly being rushed to the hospital, there's no telling whether she's gonna be okay or not.

Basically, it was a panicked scene.

Jalen and John were sitting in his locker room; holding hands and trying so hard to keep a united front as two police officers began question them about the events that happened earlier tonight.

"Officers, I was with him in this locker room when Kelly got hurt. I can't imagine anyone who want to hurt her. She's a sweet person. She wouldn't even hurt a fly," Jalen told the officers.

"We understand that, Ms. Harrington, but we have every reason to believe that Ms. Blank wasn't the intended target," Officer Rain Philippe told the Houston native.

"What are you saying? And, please tread lightly. As you can see, she's pregnant," John reminded the officers.

"Yes, Mr. Cena. Ms. Harrington, forensics found a empty bottle of water in the trash can and there were traces of blood found in the shower. We have every reason to believe that Ms. Blank may have been poisoned," Officer Pauline Johnson informed them.

"Poisoned? That's impossible! We have random drug testing in the company! Anyone would be smart enough not to bring any type of drugs here!" John shrieked.

"Well, whoever put whatever kind of drug in that water was smart enough to sneak it in without being detected. Vince McMahon has allowed us to investigate who brought whatever drug it is to the company and when we find the son of a bitch who did this," Officer Philippe said before he and Johnson got up and headed towards the door.

"Officers, will Kelly be okay?" Jalen asked, looking hopeful and worried.

"We don't know that for sure, but we should know more about her condition within the next couple of days. In the meantime, we would advise that no one leaves Toronto until we know more. Have a good evening," Philippe said before he and Johnson left, leaving Jalen and John alone to think about what to do next.

"I can't believe this has happened to Kelly. What the hell is going on around here?" Jalen asked as she plopped down on the sofa.

John sat down next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. "I don't know, baby. I really don't know. But, I do know this: I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again."

"I know you won't, but you can't be here for me every single second of the day, which is really fucked up. Why does so many bad things keep happening to me? What did I do to deserve all of this pain?" she broke down and sobbed on his chest.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. Wade, Nexus and your father are just monsters for what they done to you. They don't deserve to even breathe for what they had done. You, Jalen Jubilee Harrington, are amazing. For you to have to endure all you had to endure and you're still standing tall, that's amazing. You're the strongest, bravest person I've ever known in my life," he assured as he kissed her forehead gently. She sighed deeply and snuggled close to him as he cut on the tv and watched the rest of the show.

Diva's champion Melina and Alicia Fox were in the ring, preparing for their championship rematch from SummerSlam when Nexus's theme song blasted through the speakers. The Air Canada crowd erupted into a thunderous chorus of boos when the renegade group appeared on the ramp. Wade, who stood in the middle, looked at the two divas with pure disgust on his face and imagined that they were Jalen. His anger boiled in his veins as he lead the group down to the ring.

Melina and Alicia both grew terrified of what was about to happen. They both quickly decided to make a run for it before anything bad happened to them. The duo quickly climbed out of the ring, but Nexus was just as fast and started chasing them around the ring. Melina, using her flexibility, climbed over the barricade, but Justin and Heath were right behind her. Soon, they both got a hold of her and ended up dragging her back towards the ring, then they threw her right in. David and Skip grabbed Alicia as she was making a run for it herself and threw her back in the ring as well.

Melina and Alicia both grew scared as the group hopped on the apron and climbed right into the ring. The two ladies actually hugged each other and even started crying as the renegade group circled around them; stalking their prey like hungry lions. Realizing they only have one option in order to survive, they knew what they had to do.

They made a run for it once again.

However, Wade got in front of them before they could even climb out of the ring. The brooding brit pushed Alicia down on the mat, then he slapped Melina right across her face.

What happened next was a repeat performance of what happened to LayCool, Maryse and Jillian. Only this time, they would take it to the extreme.

As Melina clutched her face in her hands, she turned around to get away from him, only to be speared by Skip. As the group gathered around the fallen diva (With David holding Alicia back by using his strength), Wade got on top of Melina and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of the paparazzi princess. Alicia and the arena crowd were screaming for him to stop, but their screams fell to deaf ears. Wade kept hitting her and hitting her with his bare knuckles; getting great satisfaction is seeing blood gushing out of her mouth and her nose. Before long, both of her cheeks were bruised up pretty badly and she looked like she got her ass kicked in a boxing match.

Wade got up off of her when he got done beating her, then he grabbed her and yanked her on her feet. He then hoisted Melina over his shoulders, then he performed his signature move called the waste land; dropping her on the mat with a massive thud.

He then turned his focus on Alicia, who was still being held back by David. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her towards him. She had a look of pure horror on her face and her face were covered up in tears as he hoisted her up on his shoulders. He performed the waste land on her as well, only this time, she landed right on top of a fallen Melina.

Then, things went too far. He ordered Skip to get a steel chair, for which he did by climbing out of the ring, lifting the apron up and pulling a steel chair out from under it. He quickly got back into the ring and handed the steel chair over to Wade. He raised it up over his head and with a crazed look on his face and a sinister smile on his face, he started beating the divas with the object.

Stunned silence filled the arena. Everyone who watched it backstage watched with pure shock and terror in their eyes. And, once again, they couldn't do anything to stop it, even if they tried.

John and Jalen watched in his locker room. They both looked sick to their stomachs.

For the Houston native, she thought by finally breaking up with Wade would be the end of everything.

Things just went from bad to worse.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen inadvertently overhears a conversation between David and Justin and shockingly discovers what really happened to Kelly Kelly, which prompts her to go to the police. Meanwhile, Kylie makes another visit and actually convinces Jalen to see her father one last time. And Wade plots to get Jalen alone. Will he succeed? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. Ashes

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and things just keep getting worse for our girl. For one, Kelly Kelly has been poisoned two, Nexus once again attacked the divas. If you think this story is over with, think again! I still have big plans for this story and what happens within the next several chapters will leave you wanting more and more. Plus, when you get the chance, check out my poll, vote on what happens next in this story and any suggestion you have, please feel free to lay it out on the table. I will take your suggestions under careful and thoughtful consideration.**

**One more thing, Wade does go off the deep end, starting in this chapter! Yeah, he's crazy! Be warned!**

**Oh, and another thing, I'm taking some creative liberty here. I really don't know anything about Nexus's background, so I created some information about them.**

**And please feel free to check out my poll! **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_September 6, 2010 (Labor Day)_

After spending a week up in Toronto, per orders from the Royal Canadian Mountie police, the RAW roster were allowed to leave based on the fact that officials in the Great White North had no more reason to keep them there. The investigation into who poisoned Kelly Kelly was continuing, with several new leads coming in. For one, traces of rat poison were found in Kelly's system. Fortunately, there were no permanent damage done, but the beautiful blond from Florida ended up in a coma, which there's no telling whether she'll ever wake up again.

Melina and Alicia were another story. After suffering a brutal assault from Nexus last week, both ladies ended up in the hospital with various injuries. Melina ended up with a sprained neck, three fractured ribs, two fractured wrists and bruises were covered all over her body. She also suffered a concussion and her nose was broken in two different places.

For Alicia, her injuries were far worse: both of her ankles were broken, a torn rotator's cuff, two cracks in her skull and her left eye was swollen shut after repeatedly getting smacked in the face with the steel chair. She also suffered nerve damage in her right arm and she could be partially blind for the rest of her life.

As a result, both divas were to be out for a very long time. Physically, they will heal, but the emotional scars will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Jalen realized that she couldn't be within ten feet of Wade anymore. So much so, that she went to see Vince McMahon the very next day and announced that she's taking a leave of absence so she could focus on her baby. So far, she hasn't experienced any complications in her pregnancy; well, if you count the morning sickness, eating more than she should and even dealing with the fact that she's gonna be gaining weight, everything was fine. All she wants to do is to have her baby.

And with John by her side, the beautiful 25-year-old really have nothing to lose.

RAW was in Phoenix for tonight's show and it turned out to be a good thing for Jalen because her mother happens to live in Phoenix. She called Kylie from the airport and asked if she could stay with her for the next couple of days. Kylie didn't have a problem having her daughter stay with her. In fact, she's been looking forward to Jalen's visit.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're here. This must be exciting; having able to travel all over the world," Kylie said as they walked around the arena.

"Yeah, for the most part. But, I'm gonna be able to lay low since I'm pregnant," Jalen said, smiling at her mother.

"And I'm gonna be here for you. I have to warn you, though; I'm gonna be spoiling the hell out of my grandchild. Wow, I'm 51-years-old and I'm gonna be a grandmother," Kylie beamed.

"I know you are. So, um, how's Daddy doing?" Jalen asked, blinking twice and cringing at the thought of her father.

"He's not doing so well. I went to go see him for the very last time and he wants to apologize to you. Jalen, I know how you feel about this, but your father's all alone. His family disowned him after they found what he did to you. He has no one to see him. I know how you feel about him, but if you go to see him, maybe you can finally get some closure. I did," Kylie explained, holding her daughter's hand.

"Mom, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm too scared to do anything anymore. It's not just my father I'm afraid of; it's my ex-boyfriend. He's terrorizing everyone in the company because I finally broke up with him, but he won't leave me alone. Every time I look at him, he turns into Daddy," Jalen said, tears brimming in her green eyes.

"Baby, I know you're scared, but I doubt your father's gonna do anything to you. He's dying. He wants to see you. Please, Jalen, like I said before, don't let bitterness eat away at you. Go see him, let him apologize, then walk away. At least you'll have some closure. Plus, it'll allow you to finally move on and focus on your baby," Kylie said, wiping the tears away from her daughter's eyes.

Jalen pondered over what her mother said. Deep down inside, she was right. If she keeps letting the bitterness eat away at her, she's gonna end up angry and bitter for the rest of her life, which is something she doesn't want to happen. Jalen owes this to herself to at least go see her father. She owes this to herself to finally have a chance to confront the man who had made her life miserable. Closing her eyes, she felt more tears falling down her face and allowing her resolve to melt.

"You're right, Mom. I do need the closure. Maybe I can even forgive my father. After all, he's the only father I got and he's dying. I'll go see him," Jalen relented.

Kylie smiled. "I'm proud of you, honey. I'm really proud of you."

As the two ladies embraced in the hallway, they failed to notice a certain individual looking at them from around the corner. He still had a pissed off look on his face and his eyes flickered with fury.

_It's only a matter of time, backstabbing bitch! You will be back with me, where you belong! And I know exactly what to do!_

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Nexus' locker room_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_September 6, 2010 (Labor Day)_

"What the hell are we gonna do now? I told you I can't afford to go to jail!" David screamed.

Justin sighed in annoyance. "We're not gonna do anything but act like normal. We can't go anywhere if you're gonna keep freaking out like a fucking maniac!"

"Can you blame me? I told you this wasn't a good idea. Jalen broke up with him and she's gonna be raising the baby by herself. Hell, she even said she's not gonna hit Wade up for child support. Why can't he just leave her the hell alone?" David snapped.

"Look, man, we all know Wade's obsessed and even we hated what happened last week, but we can't go against him. We all can't afford to go to jail and we can't afford to lose our jobs. Believe me, I know you have your son to think about, but what's done is done and we can't do anything to change it," Justin said nonchalantly.

David sighed deeply. "We're supposed to make sure Jalen doesn't have the baby. That was our job. It backfired on us in a big way because now, Kelly Kelly's in the hospital, fighting for her life. Where did you find the drug from?"

Justin smiled evilly. "My sister's a doctor and my brother's a forensic scientist. They both have access to all types of drugs from where they work, even the illegal drugs. I was able to convince them that there was rats lurking in my house. Using traps weren't good enough."

"Yeah, well, look what happened. Kelly could be dead because of our stupidity," David said as they got ready for tonight's show, completely unaware that their door was cracked open and someone was standing right outside; listening to everything they had said.

That person was none other than Jalen, who covered her mouth with her hands and her heart was beating madly. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She was on her way to catering to get something to eat when loud voices came out of Nexus's locker room. Now, she's not known for eavesdropping on someone's conversation, but Justin and David were pretty well known for being loudmouths around the locker room. And, seeing that their door was cracked open, she took a peek inside and saw David pacing around like a madman and Justin trying to calm him down.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she reached inside her pocked and pulled out two objects: her cell phone and a tape recorder. She knew what she had to do.

_That bottle was meant for me. I can't believe they would stoop so low just so I won't have my baby. Well, the buck stops here. I won't let them get away with this. Now knowing that they were trying to hurt me, at Wade's request, I'm not gonna be scared anymore._

Snapping her cell phone open, she dialed the police's number.

However, she had no idea that the shit was really about to hit the fan.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_September 6, 2010 (Labor Day)_

Wade was pacing around the hallway, his anger boiling in his veins and he looked like he was about to punch something. Or someone.

He balled his hands up into fists and he was shaking violently. He's still pissed off at the fact that Jalen has broken up with him and she's moving on with her life. Furthermore, she's still pregnant, which sent him over the edge because he's not ready to be a father and he had told her to get rid of the baby. However, that's not gonna happen and it pissed him off even further.

It doesn't matter because he still wants her back. He still plans on making her get on her knees and make her beg for forgiveness. And when she finally does, he's gonna make sure she never leaves him again, along with making a certain someone pay for stealing Jalen away from him. A evil smile appeared on his face when he thought up of a plan on how he's gonna get her back.

Turns out, she's gonna be taking a leave of absence due to her pregnancy, which meant she's going back home.. That gives him the perfect opportunity to finally get her alone. He overheard a conversation she was having with Vince earlier today about her being taken off of any storylines she was in because she didn't wanna risk bodily harm. Well, that's too bad because once he has her in his possession once again, it'll be up to him to make sure she doesn't have the baby. Then, she would be his again.

Reaching inside his jeans pocket, he pulled out a picture of Jalen and John, all smiles with their faces touching each other. It made Wade sick to his stomach seeing his woman with that fucking clown. That should be him in that picture with Jalen, not John. The brooding brit would take care of John; if he has to kill the West Newbury son of a bitch.

Jalen Jubilee Harrington belongs to him and only him.

He reached inside his pocket once again and pulled out a lighter. Wade watched with pure satisfaction when he lit the picture on fire. He quickly dropped it on the floor, turned on his heel and left; leaving the picture burn in his wake.

All you could see were ashes. Tattered ashes.

X

_Kylie Harrington's Home_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_September 6, 2010 (Labor Day)_

Laying in bed and looking out of the window, Jalen felt something she never felt before: calm. She felt calm. Even at peace. But she knew it wasn't gonna last long. The Houston native knew it was gonna be a long time before she could experience any type of normalcy.

Going to see her father again terrified her to no end. It's been ten long years since she last seen him and just the thought of what's gonna happen when they meet face to face again scared her to death. So many questions ran through her head. What if he was faking it? What if he wanted her to move back home with him? What if he decided to pursue her mother again? What if he really wanted to finish what he started with her ten years ago? The memories, the nightmares, the depression; all of it was too much for her to handle.

Turning over on the left side of the bed, she adjusted the pillow and laid her head on it once again. As her green eyes began to grow heavy, one man did enter her mind. And he was actually a good thought.

Jalen missed John already. Just to be away from him was dreadful. She wished he was with her right now. But, he's going to see him family up in his hometown and she's going to see her father for the first and last time. Furthermore, it does feel good to get away from everything; her job and her psychotic ex-boyfriend. To make the situation more complicated, she called the police and turned over the tape recorder when she met them outside of the arena earlier tonight. Because the investigation was still going on up in Toronto, Arizona police would FedEx the tape recorder over to them as soon as possible; however, extradition would be a much more problem if Nexus ends up arrested.

All Jalen know is she can't let them get away with what they tried to do to her and what they did to Kelly Kelly.

The results, however, would be worse than anyone would imagine.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen visits her father, only to come across a shocking tragedy. Kelly Kelly finally emerges from her coma. Nexus ends up arrested and they realized that Wade wasn't joking when he said he wasn't gonna bail them out. And John mysteriously ends up attacked. Who did it? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	13. Shock

**I'm back with another explosive chapter and things really jump off for our girl Jalen. I did mention that a shocking tragedy would take place and that happens in this chapter. Furthermore, John is mysteriously attacked, but the question is will he be able to fend of the attack or will he succumb to it? One more thing, Nexus gets arrested (with the exception of Wade) and they're gonna have to fight this thing without their leader. **

**One more thing, please make sure to go to my poll about what sex should Jalen's baby should be, if she manages to carry her pregnancy to full term. So, the winning sex of the baby is a girl. If that happens, I already know why I'm gonna name her. Keep voting!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Houston Medical Center_

_Houston, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

Jalen was all kinds of nervous as she headed towards her father's hospital room. Ten years is a long time to see someone and the young woman can't even imagine what he looks like now. All she could think about was memories of being abused and almost raped by the man who was supposed to love and protect her. A part of her doesn't wanna be here, but she needed to closure. She needed to chance to make peace with him; because her psyche won't allow her to move on unless she faces the past, head on.

Sighing deeply, she made her way around the corner, only to find several doctors going in and out of the room. Looking confused, she got closer and closer until her finger tapped one of the doctor's shoulder. He turned around and found himself face to face with the confused looking young woman.

"May I help you?" he asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes. My name is Jalen Harrington and I'm here to see my father, Michael Harrington. Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking worried.

"I'm afraid so. We had to take your father into emergency. He went into cardiac arrest," the doctor told her.

"Cardiac arrest? Oh, my," Jalen gasped, looking shocked. Genuinely shocked.

"Yeah. We don't know how this has happened, but we're trying to do everything we can for him. In the meantime, you can wait out in the lobby. If we have any new information about your father's condition, we'll let you know," the doctor said as he place his hand on her back and proceeded to escort her towards the lobby.

_Okay. Someone's really fucking with me. I don't know how much more I can take this, _a voice in her head said. Shaking her head violently, Jalen sat down on one of those hard chair and did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl.

She started praying.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Dallas, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

John whistled as he made his way towards catering. It felt weird not having Jalen around to keep him company, but she was expecting and she needed to be off the road so she could take care of herself and her baby. Besides, he felt good knowing that her mother was gonna be there for her during her time off. Still, he missed her so much. They've only been together for a few weeks, but it felt like he could spend the rest of his life with her.

As he made his way around the corner, however, someone ambushed him from out of nowhere. He came up behind the West Newbury native and clocked him over the head with a lead pipe. Down went John like a ton of bricks, but he wasn't down for long. As the pipe began coming down towards his head, he somehow managed to block with his hand.

The man who attacked him was angry. Angry enough to raise his foot up to kick him, but John was smart. He reached up and punched the man right in his face, knocking him down on the floor. John then got up and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of his adversary. You could hear the other man scream from 20 miles away, but they were the only two out in the hallway.

When he finally got finished, John breathed heavily as he stood over the fallen man. He was battered and bloodied; a far cry from what John suffered a moment ago.

"You sick son of a bitch. You lucky I didn't kill your narrow ass. I'm not gonna let you hurt Jalen ever again. Just fucking try me! I'll break your fucking neck!" John hissed as he turned on his heel and stormed away.

Wade groaned in pain as he attempted to get up from the floor. This was not what he had in mind. John was supposed to be on the floor, groaning in pain, not him. He's the one who's supposed to be screaming out for help. This was not good.

He still wasn't done yet. Oh, he'd still take care of John before it's all said and done. Then, he'll have no problem getting Jalen back and making sure she doesn't have their baby.

No problem at all.

X

_Houston Medical Center_

_Houston, Texas_

_September 7, 2010_

Jalen had been waiting, impatiently, for over an hour about her father's condition. She started to fall asleep when the doctor approached her with a grim look on his face. From the way he looked, things took a turn for the worse concerning her father's condition.

"Is my father okay?" Jalen asked as she bolted from her seat.

Doctor Nolan sighed sadly. "Ms. Harrington, I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but our efforts proved to be futile. Your father has passed away."

"What? No, it can't be! I mean, I knew he had advanced lung cancer, but I thought he was going through treatments!" she sobbed.

"He was. But, as it turned out, the reason why he went into cardiac arrest is that someone tampered with his IV," Nolan explained.

"W-which means that my father was murdered? Someone killed my father?" Jalen asked, still sobbing hysterically.

"I'm afraid it looks like it. I'm so sorry this happened, Ms Harrington, but someone must've snuck in without being detected and somehow injected something into your father's IV. The police are on their way here to talk to everyone. Hopefully, we can figure out who did this before it's all said and done," Nolan said, placing his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"C-can I please see him? It's been ten years and I just want to say goodbye," she said, wiping the tears away from her face with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, but it's against hospital policy. Besides, we're gonna have to send him over to the morgue shortly," Nolan said, shaking his head.

"Please. Just let me see my father. I never had the chance to make peace with him," she said, breaking down even more.

Nolan saw the young woman break down right in front of him and his heart broke. He knew exactly what she's going through. He, too, never had the chance to make peace with his family after everything they've done to him. He ran away from home and never looked back until a unexpected phone call changed everything. Both of his parents were in a horrific car crash that took both of their lives. He never had the chance to say goodbye, either.

"Follow me," he said, taking her by the hand.

Jalen took a deep breath and sigh as she followed the young doctor. It was gonna be hard to see her father one last time, but once she does, she can finally let go. She can finally move on.

Moving on would much more difficult than anyone could imagine.

X

_Tampa Medical Center_

_Tampa, Florida_

_September 13, 2010_

Kelly Kelly's eyes struggled to open as she slowly but surely began to wake up. Her head was pounding furiously like a drum and every single part of her body was sore. When she finally did open her eyes, her vision became blurry. She didn't know where she was.

Truth be told, she was transferred from Toronto to her home state because her family wanted to be there for her and they weren't about to fly all the way up to the Great White North to be with her. Her mother and father, along with her brother and sister feared the worst when they got the phone call a few weeks ago.

Her vision finally became clear and she realized that she was in the hospital. She didn't know how she got to be there, but she was grateful that she was still breathing. Honestly, she thought she was gonna die and she didn't know how she ended up in the condition she was in the first place.

Slowly, she sat up on the bed and looked at her surroundings. She couldn't move too much because she was hooked up on morphine and she was surrounded by monitors being hooked up against her arms. The young woman felt truly alone in here. She just wanted to get out of here and live her life again. She just wanted to get back to work; get back to her friends; get back to her boyfriend.

Get back to her life.

Kelly buried her face in her hands and began sobbing softly.

Sobbing and getting used to being alone for the time being became her new best friends.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Dallas, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

"Man, what happened to you?" David asked as he and the rest of Nexus saw Wade stumble inside their locker room like he was drunk.

"Fucking John Cena beat my ass! I clocked him over the head with a lead pipe, but that didn't stop him! He beat the shit out of me!" Wade snapped, looking at his cohorts with anger looming on his bruised face.

"Why the hell did you attack him in the first place?" Justin asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because I have unfinished business to handle with him! He stole Jalen away from me! He has to pay! But, no, he threatened to break my neck if I go anywhere near again! I'm gonna fucking kill him! That's right, I'm gonna kill John fucking Cena!" Wade snapped.

The other members of Nexus looked at each other and realized that Wade has truly lost his mind. Jalen broke up with him because she had enough of him hurting her. Furthermore, she was pregnant and he doesn't want this baby to even exist, so he had them try to make sure to take care of the problem. Well, their seemingly perfect plan backfired on them in a big way because Kelly Kelly's in the hospital.

A knock on the door startled them. David, being the more calm and practical one, went and opened it, only for two police officers to come in.

"What's going on? What can we do for you, officers?" Wade asked, looking confused.

"We're looking for a David Otunga and Justin Gabriel? Do you happen to know them?" one officer asked.

"I'm David Otunga," he replied.

"And I"m Justin Gabriel," the West African native answered.

"Well, we're gonna have to ask you two to come with us," another officer said as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"Wait a minute, here. What's going on?" Wade asked, his voice rising higher.

"What's going on is that these two are under arrest for obtaining use of an illegal substance and for attempted murder," the first officer, now being identified as Harold Shimmer, said as he slapped the cuffs right on David.

"Attempted murder?" David and Justin shouted at the same time.

"Yes, attempted murder. Ms. Blank regained consciousness," Officer Shimmer revealed.

Anger boiled in Wade's veins. He had to watched his two cohorts being arrested for their stupid mistake and he's also angry because Kelly Kelly is still breathing. He only has one person to blame for everything.

His anger only rises when saw Justin being arrested by the second officer, now identified as Nicole Stanton-Wheeler, then the two officers escorted the two members of Nexus out.

In the hallway, you could see every single WWE superstar, diva, road crew and even the higher officials standing outside the hallway; some with big smirks on their faces, some just shook their heads in shame and other didn't say a word. All they know is they've been waiting for a long time for Nexus to finally get theirs. After terrorizing the company, attacking the divas and making everyone's lives a living hell, they were finally getting what they deserve. Justin and David getting arrested was just the beginning.

Wade didn't move a muscle. He just stood there; looking at his remaining cohorts with anger looming over his face.

"You're not even gonna help them?" Heath asked, looking frustrated.

"I meant what I said, fellas. If the police got involved, I'm not gonna help them. They're gonna have to deal with this on their own," Wade seethed.

"Come on, man. Don't do this," Skip jumped in.

"Shut the fuck up! Just be lucky you weren't arrested! Now, I still want Jalen back and you're gonna help me get her back!" Wade screamed.

"H-how?" Heath asked, afraid of what may come next.

Wade smiled evilly. "By killing John Cena!"

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen tells her mother the tragic news. Wade, Skip and Heath discover who's responsible for David and Justin going to jail. John goes to visit Jalen in her hometown and she finds out who caused her father to go into cardiac arrest, which leaves her fearing for her life even more. Will she ever be free from the torment? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	14. Danger

**Well, I'm back again and things get more and more crazy! Someone mentioned in a review that just when Wade couldn't get any lower, he has. Well, he has gone off the deep end, but this story is nowhere near over yet. There's still plenty more to come and what happens in the next chapter will leave Jalen fighting for her life. **

**BTW, please keep voting on what the sex of the baby should be. As I mentioned before, the girl is winning by a large margin. Please keep voting because I'm closing it down within the next week!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Houston Medical Center_

_Houston, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

"Mom, it's Jalen. I have some tragic news. Daddy's dead. I went to visit him and I saw doctors coming in and out of his room. Daddy went into cardiac arrest. Someone snuck into his room and tampered with his IV. I know, Mom. I never had the chance to make peace with him. It's like someone's fucking with me or something. No, I'm going home and rest for a while. I endure too much for one day. I already talked to the cops; they're investigating this as a homicide. I'll call you later. I love you, Mom," Jalen said as she snapped her phone shut and leaned against her car.

She closed her green eyes and felt fresh tears forming, then sliding down her red stained face. She's been doing a lot of crying since she got here and, at this point, she pretty much has been all cried out. She still couldn't believe someone actually killed her father; the one man she loved and despised more than anything. It was like someone was taking a knife, plunging it right into her chest then twisting it around to make her suffer even more. Even though it's been ten years since she and her father had last seen each other, the thought of losing the one man who brought her into the world brought out emotions she held in for so long.

Rubbing her barely there stomach with her hand gently, she felt little flutters moving around. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life; she's gonna be a mother, she had a boyfriend who thinks the world of her and everything should be fine and dandy.

It's not working out the way she wanted it to work out.

Jalen looked over her shoulder and found two more sets of police cars parked right in front of the hospital. Four more police officers went right inside and she knew they were there to assist in the investigation of her father's death. The question is, who did it?

Sighing deeply once again, she pulled herself away from her car, opened the door and climbed right inside. She cut on the ignition and began pulling away from the parking lot. All she wanted to do is go home and get some sleep.

However, she had no idea that someone was following her.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Dallas, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

"I can't believe Justin and David got arrested! Furthermore, they were extradited back to Toronto to stand trial!" Heath huffed impatiently.

Skip sighed angrily. "I know, man. And I thought that was wrong for Wade to abandon them when they needed him. He's completely lost his mind."

"No, he's fucking crazy! All because he doesn't wanna be a father. He should've just signed over his rights as the father, but he doesn't even want Jalen to have the baby. I don't blame her one bit for finally breaking up with him, but this is Wade we're talking about here. Man, I don't know what possessed him to do what he had done to her," Heath said, shaking his head.

"Hey, we're the blame here, too. We abused and controlled her just as much as he had," Skip jumped in.

"I know. But, man, I don't know about this anymore. I mean, terrorizing the entire company is one thing, but he wants to kill John Cena. He's taking things too far," Heath replied.

"Man, it already has gotten too far," Skip said before he and Heath jumped at the door being slammed open. Wade walked in a moment later with a sinister, angry look on his face and he looked like he could kill anyone in sight. The two members of Nexus never seen their leader looked that angry before in the lives.

"What's happening, Wade?" Heath asked, his voice shaking a little.

"I'll tell you what's happening! That bitch got Justin and David arrested, that's what! Wanna know how I was able to find out? I got a videotape of her standing right outside of our locker room and she listened to everything they said! I'm gonna wring her neck when I finally get my hands of the stupid little cunt!" Wade snapped, balling his hand up into a fist and punching the wall so hard, blood started trickling from his knuckle.

"Who are you talking about?" Skip asked, looking confused.

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you two dimwits?" Wade said as he inserted the tape inside the VCR. He pushed play and a few seconds later, the image of Jalen standing outside of Nexus's locker room and leaning her head against the door and listening to everything Justin and David said. Furthermore, she reached inside her jacket and pulled out her tape recorder. Then, the image faded to black and the tape ended.

"Now you fucking know! Jalen ruined every fucking thing!" Wade roared in anger.

"Man, this is messed up. She's gonna most likely testify against them when they go to trial," Heath mumbled under his breath.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I'm gonna make sure when I get my hands on the stupid little cunt again that she won't open her big fucking mouth!" Wade declared, punching the wall again.

"Wade, man, you have to understand something here. Even if she doesn't testify, they still have way too much evidence on Justin and Wade. Furthermore, Kelly Kelly's alive. She could testify as well. Either way it goes, Dave and Justin are screwed big time," Skip reminded the leader.

Wade calmed down and realized they were right. David and Justin will still go to jail and the press would go into overdrive because David just happened to be married to a singer and they have a son together. Still, he was beyond pissed because Jalen managed to screw him once again; first by breaking up with him, then getting his friends locked up. Even though he won't be helping them, it still pissed him off knowing she screwed everything up for him. But, deep down inside, he smiled because he got back at her by taking something or someone away from her. He knew she would go and try to see him today.

His plan wasn't going smoothly for the time being, but it was still going and he's not stopping it anytime soon.

"So what are we gonna do?" Heath asked, now looking worried.

Wade headed towards the door with a evil grin on his face. "I know what I'm gonna do. It just so happens that Jalen's at home. I'm gonna go and pay her a visit."

"Man, listen to reason. Just let her go. You two broke up, so it's over and done with. Let's worry about keeping our jobs and more importantly, our lives here!" Skip screamed as he watched Wade step out into the hallway.

"You guys worry about your lives here. I want Jalen back and I'm gonna get her back; even if it means I have to get certain people out of the way," Wade said as he finally walked away. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, then he reached inside his pocked and pulled out a small handgun. It cost him a lot of money to get this, but this would be enough to scare Jalen to come back to him and to convince her to get rid of their baby. However, if she continues to defy him, the consequences would be dire and daunting.

Then, he'll be able to take care of John Cena once and for all.

Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

Wade smiled evilly as he put his gun back into his pocket and proceeded to descend his way out of the arena. It would take him under an hour to get from Dallas to Houston and that would be a perfect opportunity to figure out how he's gonna break into Jalen's house without being detected.

He couldn't wait to put the finishing touches on his elaborate plan.

X

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

Jalen pulled up into her driveway and killed the engine to her car. She sat in her car for a few moments and thought about today's events. The beautiful 25-year-old still couldn't comprehend that her father was gone and that someone took his life. Even though she hasn't seen or heard from him in ten years, just the thought of even losing him finally ate her up inside. The pain of losing him will scar her for the rest of her life.

She was caught up in her silent mourning that she didn't notice someone parking right behind her, then he approached her car and knocked on the door. Startled, Jalen raised her head and a smile appeared on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she got out of the car and leaped right into his arms.

John smiled when they finally pulled apart. "RAW's in Dallas tonight, so I thought I stop by and see you, baby girl. I've been missing you."

Jalen grinned. "I've been missing you, too. And I need you right now."

His smile faded right away. "What happened?"

"I went to visit my father at the hospital, to talk to him and to try to make peace with him. He's dead. My father's dead," she broke down.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. How are you feeling?" he asked as he rubbed her back gently.

"Not too good. My father had advanced lung cancer, but he didn't die from that. Someone snuck into his room without being detected and tampered with his IV. He went into cardiac arrest and died. I had talked to the police. They ruled it a homicide," she explained to him.

"Man, that's messed up. How are you handling this?" John asked as they made their way towards her home.

"I can't handle anything anymore. It's like someone's messing with me and I don't know who it is. I don't know what to do anymore," Jalen broke down and began sobbing right into his strong arms.

John just held her tightly and kissed her forehead gently. He managed to open the front door and they were about to step right inside when two police officers approached them.

"Ms. Harrington, may we speak with you please?" Detective Penelope Murphy asked as she and her male partner stood in Jalen's lawn.

"Sure. Is there's something I can help you with?" Jalen asked as she wiped her face with her hands.

"Yes. We understand you visited your father at the hospital. We just want let you know that we're very sorry for your loss," Detective Jonathan Carson said sincerely.

"Thank you very much," Jalen said, nodding her thanks.

"The other reason we're here is that we pulled surveillance from the hospital and we managed to get a image of a male coming out of your father's locker room. We were wondering if you could recognize the person by taking a look?" Murphy asked as she handed the photo over to Jalen.

One look at the photo and she went pale. John looked at the photo and his blue eyes went wide open in shock and disbelief. They both couldn't believe he would stoop so low to hurt her. How the hell did he know where her father was, anyway? More importantly, how the hell did he know where she lives? The one place she had that she could get away and be safe has been destroyed.

"Ms. Harrington, do you know that person?" Carson asked, watching her facial expression as she was standing on the front steps.

Jalen let the photo fall away from her shaky hands, letting it land on the ground. She looked at the two detectives with a pure horror and terrified look on her face. John held her tightly; whispering in her ear that everything's gonna be okay and that he'll do his best to protect her.

"Yes. I know that person. He's my ex-boyfriend, Stuart Bennett a.k.a. Wade Barret."

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen tells John that she plans to leave the country and he offers to go with her. Wade and Nexus ends up getting fired on tv, which angers the brooding Brit even more. And Jalen's mother ends up brutally attacked. Who did it? You'll be surprised! Stay tuned!**

**Yeah, Wade went there. He killed Jalen's father. How much more sick can this guy get? You'll find out soon enough!**

**Please review and vote!**


	15. Fired

**Okay, so I checked my poll and something has changed. For a while, the winning sex of the baby was a girl, but now it seemed the twins are winning. I said I was gonna close the poll within a week, but since the demand of this awesome story is so great, I've decided to keep the poll open if Jalen manages to give birth. So, keep voting and I'm gonna keep this story going.**

**One more thing, I did mention that Jalen's mother will be attacked in this chapter. I'm letting you know right now that the person who attacks her is not who you think. And the way she's attacked is not what you think, too!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

Sitting on the sofa and holding her head in her hands, Jalen allowed more tears to fall from her green eyes as she came to grips on what she discovered earlier while standing on her steps. Just seeing the image of Wade coming out of her father's hospital room made her shiver with fear and paranoia. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something.

As John went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water, she grabbed her laptop and began searching for a place overseas to get away to. She couldn't stay here anymore; now that her ex has completely lost his mind and won't leave her alone, even to the point that her father ended up paying the price. Closing her eyes again, she felt more tears streaming down her face as the image of her father laying lifeless in his hospital bed invaded her mind.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" John asked as he emerged with the glass of water in his hands.

Jalen opened her eyes, looked over her shoulder and gave him a grim smile. "I will be."

"What are you doing?" he asked as he placed the glass down on the coffee table and noticed the laptop sitting right in front of her.

"Looking at flight information and location," she simply said.

"You're leaving?" he asked, looking stunned.

She just nodded. "I can't stay here, John. Wade knows where I live. He's been in this house on several different occasions when we were together and it scares me. He's completely lost his mind. He killed my father, he doesn't want me to have the baby, he beat the shit out of me when we were together, he cheated on me and now, I'm scared. I'm scared of what he's gonna do next. I have to get out of here."

"But, baby, where are you gonna go? I don't wanna lose you," John pleaded, grabbing her hands gently into his and kissing them.

Jalen looked at him with a soft smile on her face. "I'm not leaving you, baby. I just need to get away until Wade's caught. He's still out there, looking for me. I don't think anyone's gonna be able to stop him. He's not gonna let anyone stand in his way of getting me back!"

"Jalen, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. You got me. I'm gonna protect you and our baby within every ounce of my being. You have nothing to worry about," he tried to assure her.

"I know that, John. But Wade's after you, too. Which is why I have to leave, to protect you," she said, lowering her head.

He sighed and watched her break down and cry. He placed his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her light green eyes. He leaned over and placed a searing kiss on her forehead.

"You don't have to go alone, J. I'll tell you what; what if I go with you?" he suggested.

Jalen was surprised. "Y-you wanna go with me, John? You really do love me, don't you?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, baby. With everything I have within me. I never felt anything like this before, but you changed me. When you came into my life, I was given a chance to be the best man for you. Let me be there with you."

"B-but what about work? You have a huge storyline with Nexus still and the WWE still needs someone to stand up for them," she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

John just kept smiling. "Baby, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I talked to Vince about the situation and he gave me some time off so I can be with you. He knows everything. Let's just say that everything's gonna be okay by the end of tonight."

Jalen had a sneaky suspicion that John was right. But she still was scared.

Scared of what might happen next.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Dallas, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

Nexus's theme song started blasting through the speakers and the renegade group appeared from behind the curtains. The Dallas crowd erupted into an enormous chorus of boos as the ruthless group made their way down the ramp and headed towards the ring. Wade, who was right in the middle, had an angry look on his face. His chance of going to Jalen's house and getting her back went out the window when he was told to head to the ring. Vince McMahon was making a rare appearance tonight, after he, too, suffered a brutal attack from Nexus two months ago and has pulled another disappearing act ever since.

Well, tonight, things are bound to change. Wade, Skip, Heath, Darren and Michael jumped on the apron at the same time and climbed right into the ring. They took their positions in the middle of the ring, with Wade standing right in the middle with the microphone in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, we're still here and we're not going anywhere! Nexus can't be stopped! But, within the last month, we have suffered some minor setbacks. One, in particular, is my girlfriend, Jalen Jubilee Harrington, left me and is now with that punk John Cena!"

The crowd cheered for Jalen because she finally had the courage to leave Wade after everything he and Nexus had put her through.

"Yeah, you would cheer for that, wouldn't you? But, you have to understand something: we're here and we won't be self-contained. No one can stop us! And if anyone dares to get in our way, you're either Nexus, or against us!" Wade barked.

'No Chance in Hell' blasted through the speakers and Vince McMahon came out behind the curtains. With his signature walk and brooding confidence, the owner and chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, he stood at the top of the ramp and proceeded to soak in the cheers of the crowd. When the cheers died down, that's when he got down to business.

"Mr. McMahon, how nice of you to embrace us with your presence. But, you made a huge mistake coming back," Wade said, sneering at the boss.

Vince just shook his head. He wasn't even fazed. "First of all, you don't make threats at me! Second of all, I have every right to be here because this is my company!"

"Boys, please go and take care of him once and for all!" Wade ordered his troops. They climbed out of the ring and started heading up the ramp, but security and the police managed to intercept them. Wade got pissed.

"Sorry, boys, but that won't be happening ever again! Now, the reason why I'm here is because we, the WWE universe are sick and tired of you terrorizing us! We saw what you guys had done, especially to our lovely divas and because of your actions, Alicia Fox is partially blind in her left eye and Melina may never walk the same way again! Furthermore, I know all about your abusive nature towards another one of my divas, Jalen Harrington. Yeah, she told me everything!" Vince sneered.

Wade was outraged. He couldn't believe Jalen put him on blast. She once again managed to stick it to him. Well, he's not gonna let that happen anymore because once the show's over, he's going to Houston and he's gonna do whatever it takes to get her back.

"With that being said, I won't have psychos and sociopaths working in my company! Nexus, I only have two words for you: YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince screamed.

While Wade stood in the ring, looking outraged and incensed, the other members were too busy fighting with police and security, trying to get to Vince once again. Not only did law enforcement fight back, they even managed to subdue them.

"Get these asshole out of my ring and out of my arena!" Vince barked before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Wade quickly climbed out of the ring and joined in on the scuffle between his cohorts and security. It wasn't long before police were able to overpower them and Nexus ended up being escorted out of the arena; with Wade making idle threats as he was being pushed away.

When the renegade group were finally pushed out of the arena, the brooding brit went on a rampage by kicking every single garbage can that came his way. He couldn't believe he lost his job and now he's facing deportation. He can't afford to go back home. He still have some unfinished business to take care of. He still wanted Jalen back, but his plans to get her back (and making sure that she doesn't have the baby) were dwindling by the second. Furthermore, he won't be able to get any help since Justin and David are in jail up in Toronto and his fellow cohorts will have to disband.

"What are we gonna do now?" Heath asked, kicking the nearest trash can in frustration himself. They were standing in an alley right outside of the arena.

Wade huffed. "This is all Jalen's fault! Her big fucking mouth cost us everything!"

Skip sighed as he walked over to where Heath was standing. "Man, I don't blame Jalen for getting away from him. But, I have a feeling he's not gonna let this go."

Heath huffed in agreement. "Wade doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. I have a feeling things are about to go from bad to worse."

Skip sighed. "We're well beyond that point, Heath."

X

_Harrington residence_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_September 13, 2010_

After a long day of work, Kylie walked inside her home and is looking forward to relax and unwind. It truly was an eventful day, especially after she got the dreadful phone call from her daughter. Hearing that her ex-husband was murdered came as a shock to her. The matriarch of the Harrington clan would never wish death on anyone; so, to hear that Michael was dead saddened her to no end. Even though their marriage ended badly, a part of her still loved him.

As she sat her things down on the table and proceeded to head into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat, she heard her window being broken. Startled by the breaking, Kylie grabbed a butcher's knife from the counter and held it close to her chest. She closed her eyes and started praying that nothing else happens.

Her prayers went to deaf ears because she heard faint footsteps coming from her bedroom. Scared, she ran into the living room and picked up her cordless phone. However, she never had the chance to dial 911 because she ended up on the floor; with someone coming up behind her and bashing her head with a baseball bat, causing the knife to fly out of her hands. The person then proceeded to beat her with the baseball bat; causing her to scream out in pain. Kylie tried to block out the blows, but that just pissed him off even more. He dropped the baseball bat, leaned over and punched her right in her face, knocking her out cold.

The intruder then scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her out of her home. He threw her in the trunk of his car and slammed it shut; looking around to make sure no one was watching him. He then got in his car, cut on the engine, pulled out from the driveway and drove down the street; disappearing away from potential prying eyes.

Kylie being attacked and then kidnapped was just the beginning. What she didn't know is that someone she knows has big plans in store for her.

Very big plans.

X

_Harrington Residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_September 13, 2010_

Jalen and John watched a cable movie; cuddling on the couch and still couldn't wrap their minds on what they had just watched on RAW earlier.

Nexus was fired. On national television. By Vince McMahon.

A part of her was happy that she won't have to worry about seeing her ex at work anymore, but she was still scared. By losing his job and now facing deportation, she knew Wade would be angrier than ever. There's no telling what he's gonna do next.

"John, let's go," she told him out of the blue.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Go? You wanna go now?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that Wade's on his way here right now," Jalen said as she jumped up from the sofa.

"Okay, if that's what you want. How about we go to my place in Tampa, Florida. Wade doesn't know where I live and we can figure out where we can go from there," he told her as they went upstairs to her bedroom to pack.

Jalen just nodded her head. She just wanted to get away before Wade shows up. She wants nothing to do with him anymore and she's determined to get away before it's all said and done.

Meanwhile, Wade was driving down the highway, heading to Houston and, more importantly, Jalen's house. He knew she'd be home and he hopes to get to her before she has a chance to leave.

If not, the gun laying in the passenger's seat will be convincing enough.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Wade shows up at Jalen's house, but she and John have already left, which angers him even more. Jalen learns her mother has been attacked and kidnapped, then she's get a mysterious phone call from the abductor. And, the remaining members of Nexus attends Justin and David's trial. Will they be acquitted or will they be found guilty? Stay tuned!**

**This is my last update for the year 2010! I'm going out of town and I won't be back until after the new year. I'll be back to updating then!**

**So, merry Christmas and happy new year to all of you!**

**Please review! **


	16. Ruined

**I'm back and happy new year, everybody! I still have a lot in store for you and, believe me, you're gonna wanna read more. Now, for those of you who thought Wade kidnapped Jalen's mother, I hate to break it to you, but he's not the culprit. **

**However, Kylie do know this person and he'll be reveal in this chapter because he's gonna be calling Jalen with his demands and another shocking secret about Kylie will be revealed. Furthermore, after the next chapter, there's gonna be a time jump because I wanna move along with Jalen's pregnancy. Remember to vote on who the sex of the baby should be. I'm keeping the poll open for one more week and then I'm closing it down. I'm serious this time.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Unknown location_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_September 13-14, 2010_

Slowly but surely, Kylie opened her eyes and quickly realized she wasn't at home. She looked around the dim lit room and found herself being surrounded by boxes. She tried to get up, but the chain on her ankle prevented her from moving. Furthermore, her hands were bound with handcuffs and her mouth was covered with duct tape. The one good thing that came out of being held hostage is that her clothes weren't torn nor tampered with. In fact, her pants were still on; which meant that the person who abducted her hadn't assaulted her.

Yet.

Blood was drying up on her face and she was feeling weak. Her stomach was growling and she was desperate to survive. Whoever took her made sure they were seen.

"Hello, Kylie," a male voice called out to her.

She couldn't say anything because her mouth was taped shut.

"Wonder why I brought you here? Well, it's simple; I came back to get what's mine. First of all, I'm glad your ex-husband's dead. He was a dead beat, anyway. What kind of man beats and tries to rape my fucking child?" he snarled in anger.

Kylie closed her eyes. She knew this day would come, but she wasn't prepared for it.

"And you didn't tell Jalen about me, didn't you? Well, it's a good thing she's a grown up, huh? She should understand why you kept this secret from her for so long. Well, the buck ends here, Kylie. It's about time our daughter knows the truth," the man sneered. He then reached over and ripped the tape away from her mouth, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me here?" she asked frantically.

He smiled. "So we can be a family again, Kylie. You, me and Jalen. Like it was meant to be."

"You turned out be just like Michael. I couldn't be with you after what you've done to me," she broke down.

His smile faded immediately. "So you're saying I'm better off dead?"

"I just wanted you to leave me alone. You never loved me. All I was to you was a punching bag and a meal ticket. And when I got pregnant, you tried to kill me and my unborn baby. I had no choice but to leave you. You made me leave," she replied, sobbing.

"You fucking little cunt! You don't fucking know me at all! Besides, what did that lowlife you married ever did for you besides raising my child? You never even gave me a chance to change my ways! You never gave me a chance to get help! You took Jalen and left me when I needed you, Kylie! I'm supposed to be your husband, not Michael!" he roared as he reached over and slapped her across her face. Kylie started crying.

"Shut the fuck up, crybaby! God, let me get away from you before I do something I regret!" he snapped as he turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving her to try and fend for herself.

Kylie wished that she could go back in time and take back what happened between her and the man who stood before her. The one mistake she made before she even met Michael was get involved with and ultimately got pregnant by Kenneth Lewis, a man who turned out to be like the man she married, Michael Harrington. Now, after all this time, he wants to be a family with her; knowing that Jalen's all grown up and living on her own. She closed her eyes and felt more tears streaming down her face. God, she needed to find a way to get out of here.

_God, please help me find a way out of this hell hole, _she thought with her head hung low.

X

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_September 14, 2010_

Jalen and John had everything packed. Now all they needed was to get the hell out of dodge. They knew that Wade was on his way here to get her and they needed to leave before that happens. They decided to leave first thing in the morning because they were too tired to do anything yesterday, especially after the conclusion of RAW. Seeing Nexus being fired and being escorted out of the arena terrified and excited them to no end.

As they headed towards their car (seeing that John used his rental car t and parked right behind her car), her cell phone started ringing. Jalen stopped right on her tracks, reached inside her purse, pulled it out and answered it right away. When she noticed that it was unlisted number, something was terribly wrong.

"Babe, what's the matter?" John asked as he was putting their luggage in the trunk of her car.

"I have to answer this," she replied as she snapped her phone open.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Jalen, honey, it's your mother! I need your help!" _Kylie said frantically.

Fear quickly etched right on Jalen's face. "Mom, are you okay? Where are you?"

"_I don't know where I am, but someone from my past brought me here! I was attacked in my house! Please, I need you to come to Phoenix and help me..." _were the last words Kylie said before the phone was ripped away from her. Jalen cringed when she heard the unmistakable slap on the other line.

"Who's there? Please tell me where you have my mother!" Jalen cried.

The man laughed evilly on the other line. _"So this is Jalen Jubilee Harrington, huh? Your mother told me all about you. I must say, I hope you're as beautiful as Kylie claims."_

"You sick son of a bitch! Where's my mother?" she barked angrily.

"_Now is that any way to talk to your father, little girl?" _he sneered.

"F-father? My father is Michael Harrington. And, he's dead!" she screamed.

"_Hmm. Seems your mother didn't tell you anything about her history with me. I guess I'm gonna have to clear things up and get my family back together. I want you to come to Phoenix, Jalen. I'll call you back and tell you where I got your mother. Everything will fall into place, then. Oh, and don't be stupid. Come alone or you'll never see your mother again," _he said before he hung up.

Jalen slowly lowered her arm and looked at her phone for a moment, not moving a muscle. John realized that something happened so he went over to where she was standing and wrapped his strong arms around her, comforting her. After a while, she laid her head against his chest and started sobbing; clutching his shirt with her hands.

"What's wrong, baby?" he whispered.

"Some man got my mother and I have to go see him. I have to go to Phoenix by myself to find her," she whimpered.

"Like hell you do. I'm going with you," he declared.

"No, John, you can't. He'll kill my mother if I don't come alone. He claims to be my father," she told him.

He sighed in frustration. "This is getting to be too much. But, I don't care. I'm going with you. We'll make it look like you came alone. If that man claims to be your father, there's a good reason why Kylie didn't say anything. I think he turned out to be like the man who raised you; the man who's now dead."

"I guess you're right. Let's go. I still wanna get out of here before Wade shows up," she assured him. They got into their respective cars and began pulling away (with John making plans to return his rental car on their way to the airport), just as Wade was about to turn around the corner.

When he finally did, he quickly pulled up in the driveway and quickly got out of his car, then he quickly ran across the lawn and prodded up the steps. He pounded on the door for several minutes before he peered through the window and found Jalen's home completely empty. The only thing he saw was the couch sitting in the living room. That made him angry.

He couldn't believe she got away from him again. He had planned on getting her back and even forcing her to help him get his job back, but that won't be happening anytime soon. Furthermore, as he was arriving at her home, he got a text message from Heath; citing that David and Justin's trial date has been set for tomorrow. To make matters worse, Jalen won't have to testify due to the fact that she's running for her life, but Kelly Kelly will be fit to testify about how her life almost ended at their hands and didn't even know about it.

Wade really have no plans to go up to Toronto to support his former cohorts and friends. He told them that they were gonna have to face this alone. He still wants Jalen back and he still plans on making sure she doesn't have his baby.

He ran back to his car and got in, then he started the engine and began pulling away. He still has to find her and if it means traveling across the country is the only way he can find her, then so be it.

However, as he would soon find out, that finding her would be much more harder than he thought.

X

_Ontario Supreme Court_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_September 15, 2010_

Reporters from all walks of life descended on the steps of the Ontario courthouse. The first day of David and Justin's trial was about to begin and based on the commotion outside, it was gonna be a pretty big trial, to say the least. Both of arrived at the courthouse with their respective team of lawyers on hand, plus their family members for moral support.

They're gonna need all the love and support because the outcome of the trial could mean the end for them.

As they made their way towards the courtroom, they were surprised to find Michael, Heath, Darren and Skip standing outside, showing their support for their fallen comrades.

"I didn't think you'd show up. We saw what happened on RAW. I'm not surprised, to be honest with you," David said as he greeted his friends.

"Yeah, we weren't surprised, either. Wade, however, he was pissed," Heath replied.

"Is he still trying to get Jalen back?" Justin asked, shaking his head.

"He's more determined than ever; especially now that the truth's out in the open. He's not gonna let anyone stand in his way of getting her back," Skip jumped in.

"Is he still gonna make her lose their baby?" David asked softly.

"All that and then some. Man, you should've seen him when we got kicked out the arena. He kicked every single car that came in his way and he even pulled out a gun and fired at the wall. He's clearly lost his mind. I don't blame Jalen one bit for finally getting away from him, but we've seen first hand how Wade don't take things lying down," Michael said, frowning.

"You're right. And we're paying the price for it. I just want to get this over with," David sighed deeply.

"Sorry that he's not here to support you guys. He's the one who put you up to it in the first place. If anything, he's the one who should be on trial," Heath said, patting David's shoulder in a sympathetic gesture.

The two men nodded slowly before they turned on their heels and followed their lawyers right inside the courtroom, leaving the others standing outside. They looked at each other slowly for a moment before they finally muster up the strength to go inside. Once the doors were closed, silence filled the hallway and the only thing you heard was gavel being banged on the judge's bench.

Everyone's lives were about to be forever changed after today. The outcome of the trial will determine who's gonna walk away and who's gonna get their lives ruined forever.

For David and Justin, they hoped and prayed that their lives won't be forever ruined.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen and John arrives in Phoenix and meets the man who claims to be her real father. Will they be able to save Kylie before it's too late? Wade's plans in getting Jalen back continues to get more and more difficult because he wounds up arrested. What's the charge, you ask? Stay tuned!**

**Please review and vote!**


	17. Sidetracked

**Okay, I'm back and this chapter is suspenseful, to say the least. It's gonna be a big one because some questions will be answered. And, furthermore, I'm having Wade being sidetracked because he gets arrested. What's the charge, you ask? You'll just have to read and find out. **

**Oh, and so many of you want David and Justin to walk on the charges that were brought against them. All I can say is stay tuned to see if you get what you want. Sometimes. If you do the crime, you have to do the time. That's the way I see things concerning the law!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Phoenix International Airport_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_September 14, 2010_

It was a little after six in the morning when John and Jalen finally arrived at the airport after only a three hour flight from Houston. For Jalen, sitting up in an airplane and thinking about the hell this man put her mother through has her on edge. She just wants to know who this person is and why he decided to come back after all this time. And, if he's really her father, why did Kylie leave? Did this man turn out be just like the man who raised her, Michael Nicholas Harrington? What was going on?

As John went to gather their luggage, she placed her hands on her still flat baby and felt little flutters growing inside of her. With everything that's been going on over the last few months, she still couldn't believe she's gonna end up a mother. And, she vowed that her baby would be loved and cherished; not used, abused and discarded like trash. And it wasn't surprising that she hasn't seen or heard from Wade since she and John decided to make a break for it back home. She didn't know whether she should take this a good sign or not.

"Baby, are you okay?" John asked when he came back over to where she was standing.

"I'm fine. I just want to get this over with so we can get my mother back safe and sound. He'll be calling me any minute now," she replied softly.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry. This guy, whoever he is, won't bother you and your mother again; if I have something to say about it."

"I still wanna know why she kept this from me for so long. I wanna understand, but I'm afraid I'm not gonna like what she's gonna tell me," Jalen replied, feeling tears forming in her green eyes.

"Listen, if this dude turned out to be like Mike, the man who raised you, then Kylie had a good reason why she managed to get away from him, only to end up in another bad situation. You should give her the benefit of the doubt," he explained.

She sighed deeply. "I guess you're right, John. Where's our rental?"

"Right outside. I managed to book us one before we got on the plane back in Houston," he said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and proceeded to escort her out of the airport. As they made their way towards their rental car, Jalen's phone began vibrating.

"It's him, isn't it?" John asked as he loaded their bags into the trunk.

She just nodded her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She snapped it open and held it against her ear.

"Hello?" she answered slowly.

"_Are you here, little girl?" _Kenneth asked in a chilling tone.

"Yes. I'm here. What do you want me to do?" she asked softly.

"_Here's the address. 11005 St. Jude Boulevard. Remember, come alone or else there'll be dire consequences for your beloved mother. I can't wait to meet my little girl," _he replied before he hung up.

Jalen snapped her phone shut and put it back in her pocket. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. This has been too much for her to handle and now she's gonna have to face the man who claims to be her father. But, she's not facing him alone. The Houston native was sick and tired of being beaten down, stomped on, ridiculed, humiliated and even worse, ripped to her very core. It's time to fight back.

"Was that him?" John asked when he got finished loading their luggage.

She nodded her head. "He gave me the address to where he has my mother. I have to go to him right now."

"Okay. You drive and I'll hide in the backseat. When you go in, I'll wait a few minutes, then I'll sneak inside. I'll come out of nowhere and ambush the son of a bitch from behind," he told her as they got into the rental; her in the driver's seat and John taking his place in the back.

"I just want to get this over with. I don't wanna even think about that man ever again," Jalen huffed as she revved up the engine.

As she pulled away from the parking lot, she hoped and prayed that John's plan will work. She can't afford to lose another parent.

And she'll be damned if she'll have anymore nightmares about it, either.

X

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_September 14, 2010_

Wade's anger has completely gone out of control.

He had tried to break into Jalen's house when he came back as soon as daybreak emerged, but to no avail. For one, all the windows in the house were shattered proof and, two, she has a home security system. That didn't stop him from parking from the curb around the corner and sleeping in his car all night long.

When morning finally came, he woke up and realized that she never made it home. Which meant she found out very quickly that he was on his way here and decided to break camp to create distance from him. He was one pissed off brooding Brit. For weeks, Jalen has managed to be one step ahead of him and that alone pissed him off even more. So far, his plans on getting her back and making sure she doesn't have the baby were failing big time.

Even more damaging, he once again received a text message from Heath, who was attending David and Justin's trial up in Toronto. In just one day, it was pretty clear that it was gonna be an open and shut case. The evidence against them proved to be pretty overwhelming and Kelly Kelly's testimony was damaging, to say the least. Wade huffed and snapped his phone shut; not wanting to hear anymore from them. As far as he's concerned, he has nothing to do with them anymore because they weren't his concern. He was pretty much done with them. His focus right now is finding Jalen and forcing her to take him back.

He got out of the car and started heading towards the steps of Jalen's home when all of a sudden, two police cars pulled up right in front of the house. Wade looked confused as two police officers got out of their respective vehicles and met up with the brooding Brit in the front lawn.

"May I help you, officers?" Wade asked, trying to look calm.

"Are you Stuart Bennett?" one officer asked.

"Yes, I am. What seems to be the problem?" Wade asked, looking confused.

"We're gonna need you to put your hands behind your back," another officer said as he broke out the handcuffs.

"For what?" Wade asked, his voice raised in anger and confusion.

"Stu Bennett, you're under arrest for the murder of Michael Nicholas Harrington. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, then one will be provide to you with no cost. Do you understand of the rights I just read to you?" the first officers asked as he slapped the handcuffs right on Wade's wrists.

As he was being dragged towards the squad car, he closed his eyes and felt anger boiling in his veins. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Jalen stuck it to him once again. He can't afford to go to jail. Hell, he can't afford to get deported. Now, his plans on getting Jalen appears to be going up in smoke because he's going to jail.

No worries, he thought. He won't be down for long. Someway, somehow, he will get his hands on Jalen Jubilee Harrington before it's all said and done.

His patience has pretty much thinned out.

X

_Abandoned Warehouse_

_11005 St. Jude Boulevard_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_September 14, 2010_

Jalen and John were all kinds of nervous when they finally pulled up in the parking lot of the abandoned warehouse. She leaned back against the leather interior seat and sighed deeply before she looked over and shoulder and saw John sleeping in the backseat. As much as she doesn't want to disturb him, she reached over and gently shook his shoulder, which caused him to stir for a moment, then he finally woke up.

"What happened?" John asked groggily.

"We're here," she said softly.

"Oh. So, are you ready for this?" he asked as he sat up and began rubbing his blue eyes with his hands.

"No. But, I have to do this. My mother needs me," she replied softly.

"Remember, I got your back all the way, baby. I love you," he told her as he watched her getting out of the car.

Jalen smiled at her boyfriend. "I love you, too, baby."

She got out of the car and closed the door. Taking another deep breath, she started heading inside the warehouse. When the door was closed, she knew it was up to her. She also knew that John wasn't too far away and he'll be here in a few minutes.

It didn't take long to find her mother; mainly because it's not a big warehouse. Jalen found Kylie tied up and gagged surrounded by big boxes and there was a chain attached to her ankle. Quickly, she went over to her mother and removed the tape away from her mouth slowly and carefully.

"Mom, are you okay?" she whispered frantically.

Kylie nodded her head. "You came, honey. I knew you'd come."

"Of course I would. You're my mother. No matter what, you're always gonna be my mother. Now where's this Kenneth guy?" Jalen asked as she looked around to see if he was anywhere in sight.

"He'll be here. I just know it. In the meantime, I guess it's time for me to tell you about my history with Kenneth," Kylie said, lowering her head in shame.

"Yeah. So, what's going on, Mom? Who is this Kenneth person? Why did you keep this from me?" Jalen asked, looking worried.

"Before I married Michael, I was in a serious relationship with Kenneth Lewis, a guy I went to high school with. Things with him were good at first, but he turned out to be abusive not long after. I was scared for my life because he constantly stalked me every single day when we were together. Then, I met Michael and I believed I found my saving grace. I thought he would be the one to save me from Kenneth. However, I wound up pregnant and that scared me because I didn't know if Kenneth or Michael was the father. So, I kept my pregnancy a secret, but Kenneth found out and went ballistic. He beat the crap out of me so bad, I ended up in the hospital. I almost died and I almost lost you. So, I left him and ended up marrying Michael. Not long after, the man who you'd come to know as your father turned out to be just like Kenneth," Kylie broke down and explained.

"Oh, my God," Jalen breathed, not believing what she was hearing.

"When I was gonna leave and take you with me, Michael went insane and beat me up so bad, then he kicked me out. He didn't know I was pregnant again," Kylie said, tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"Y-you were pregnant?" Jalen asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, I was. I ended up miscarrying due to the injuries I sustained. I thought by moving to Phoenix that I would be able to make a fresh start and even find love again. I don't know how Kenneth managed to find me after all this time. Last time I heard from him was in court," Kylie revealed.

"Court? You took him to court? For what?" Jalen asked, looking more shocked.

"Because your stupid bitch of a mother opened her big mouth and got me locked up, that's what," Kenneth jumped in, appearing from the shadows.

Jalen stood up and immediately faced the man who kidnapped her mother. "Okay. I'm here. Now what do you want?"

"I wanted a family reunion, but that won't be happening!" he seethed with anger. He then reached inside his pocket and pulled out a .9 milometer handgun.

"What the hell? I came here like you told me to, and now you're doing this? What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking frantic and upset.

"I'm not your father, Jalen. Your dead father is. Kylie cheated on me, so I beat the hell out of her. But, I ended up in jail because of her big fucking mouth! Furthermore, your mother got a paternity test done without my knowledge. Michael Harrington's your biological father, not me. So I did all of this for nothing. There's only thing left me for me to do and that's kill you both!" he barked as he pointed the gun at them and had his finger on the trigger.

Jalen and Kylie braced themselves for the inevitable when they heard Kenneth scream out in pain. Just when he was about to pull the trigger, John came out of nowhere and tackled the much smaller man down on the floor. The blue eyed hunk grabbed the keys and threw them over to Jalen, who picked them up and quickly unchained Kylie's ankle. Then the 25-year-old worked to free her mother from the bonds.

Meanwhile, Kenneth was getting the shit beat out of him by John. He kept screaming for the much larger man to stop, but his pleas fell to deaf ears. When he heard unmistakable sirens from the outside, that's when he finally stopped the vicious assault.

"Be lucky that I didn't kill you, bitch!" John snapped before he spit on Kenneth. Then he went over to Jalen and Kylie and helped them both up their feets.

"Are you two okay?" he asked in a calm, soothing tone.

Jalen smiled at her man. "We're fine. Your plan worked. How did you know?"

"Hey, it's my gut instincts. I told you I got your back," he chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

She laid her head against his broad shoulder and sighed with relief. At least one problem was solved. At least her mother told her the truth and was able to come out of this bad situation alive. Now, Michael Nicholas Harrington, her biological father, can rest in peace. Jalen knows that he does love her and that he really was remorseful for what he had done to her and Kylie.

And, for the first time in her life, the Houston native can actually enjoy peace and relaxation.

For the time being, that is.

**Coming up in the next chapter: A time jump. John and Jalen finally make love. Wade winds up in court. Will he make bail in order to get his plans back on track or will something or someone else get in the way? And, the verdict is out on David and Justin. Will they walk or will they end up in jail? Stay tuned!**

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I had Wade arrested for the murder of Jalen's father. He'll get his, believe me on that, okay? It's only a matter of time!**

**Please review and vote!**


	18. Warning

**Okay, now we're nearing chapter 20 and I have to say thank you for all your love and support. This is my most highly rated wrestling story ever and it's because of you that I can keep going. And, believe me, ladies and gentlemen, there's still a lot more in store for you. We're now at the point when I'm time jumping. I decided to move along with Jalen's pregnancy because I want her to show. **

**Now, on that note, this is also the last week that you'll vote on what the sex of the baby should be. By next week, I'll have a new poll up.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Cena residence_

_Tampa, Florida_

_January 3, 2011_

Leaning back against the lawn chair and feeling the warm breeze fanning against her olive toned skin, Jalen closed her green eyes and felt something she hasn't felt in a very long time: peace.

The 25-year-old was able to kick back, relax and not having to worry about any stressful things in her life. Since she left Houston and came to Tampa, for the time being, she was able to make a fresh start; not having to worry about looking over her shoulder, not having to worry about fearing for her and even not having to worry about her mother, who has since recovered from her terrible ordeal back in Phoenix.

So much has changed in the last five months. So much has happened in all that time. Jalen was finally starting to show in her pregnancy. She was now able to see a life growing inside of her and it felt amazing to feel her baby move. She and John has decided to be surprised rather than wanting to see the sex of the baby. In actuality, it didn't matter if her baby turned out to be a boy or a girl. As long as the baby's healthy and sound, they'd be the happiest parents in the world.

Wade, on the other hand, he continues to get bad luck. His ordeal was far from over. He was formally charged with the murder and uses of an illegal substance of Jalen's father after police found arsenic poisoning in his room, thanks to them obtaining a search warrant. He was also charged with weapons possession after he was found not to have a permit to carry a gun, plus he also has numerous assault charges under his belt for the amount of abuse he inflicted on Jalen. At his arraignment, he was remanded without bail and was he also ordered not to have any contact with her whatsoever. If convicted, he could get the death penalty, life in prison without the possibility of parole and/or possibly deportation.

Justin and David didn't fare much better than their former leader. Both of them were found guilty of attempted murder and used of an illegal substance even though they both testified that the only reason they went along with the plan is because Wade pretty much put them up to it and they were too scared to defy him. They also concluded that Jalen was the intended target because she's pregnant with Wade's baby. Kelly Kelly just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The two former members of Nexus were sentenced to 15 years in prison with the possibility for parole in 8 years. They could be considered for early release for good behavior. Justin, like Wade, is also facing the possibility of deportation once he's released.

Kelly Kelly has since fully recovered from being poisoned and she's now back at work full time. Melina, Alicia Fox, Maryse and Jillian Hall also returned to work full time; having fully recovered from their injuries as well.

The WWE were able to get back to normal now that Nexus has ceased and disbanded; with new policies ensuring the protection of every single WWE superstar, diva, road crew, administrators and even the board of directors. They would ensure that nothing like this will ever happen again and if it does, they will be more prepared in the near future.

Kylie recovered from being assaulted and kidnapped in her own home and she, too, went back to work. In fact, she's now dating her co-worker, thanks to one of her best friends setting them up on a blind date. She calls Jalen pretty much three times a day to check up on her and to make sure everything was okay. She couldn't wait to meet her grandchild.

Kenneth Lewis, Kylie's ex-boyfriend, was now serving 35 years in prison for kidnapping and assault. He was also convicted of stalking and attempting to take her across state lines, which is a federal offense and grounds for even a tougher jail sentence. He committed other crimes while in the process of getting his hands on Kylie and luring Jalen to his ill-fated trap. Now knowing that he's not Jalen's father pushed him over the edge, which ended up costing him everything in the end.

John was now back to work part time, thanks largely in part that Wrestlemania was now less than three months away. With the Royal Rumble coming up in three weeks and with him embarking on a new storyline, he didn't wanna leave her behind. But, she assured him that he's needed back with the company and

He too calls Jalen every single day to check up on her to make sure she and the baby are okay. He plans on taking time off once she gives birth, so an injury angle has already been established. To make sure she was taken care of, he hired extra security to surround the house, plus he also upgraded the home security system to make sure to scare off any potential intruders.

Jalen got up from the lawn chair and went into the house to get a glass of water. She was about to go into the refrigerator when the phone rang.

"Either John or my mother. Those two never let up, don't they?" she chuckled as she reached over and grabbed the cordless phone off the charger.

"Hello?" she answered. When no one said anything, that made her a little suspicious.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked, fear rising in her voice. After a moment, she decided to hang up.

"Look, if you're not gonna answer, I'm hanging up. Stop playing on my phone!" she barked as she started to hang up, but the voice finally appeared after a few minutes.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jalen," _a familiar British accent rang to her ears. It made the ends of her hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"W-wade?" Jalen stammered, her eyes wide open in shock and disbelief.

"_In the flesh, darling. What, did you think you'd be rid of me? After everything we've been through together?" _he snickered.

"W-what do you want? How did you get this number? You're not supposed to have any contact with me, whatsoever!" she screamed.

He laughed this time. _"Don't worry about it, love. Soon, you and I will see each other again. You belong to me, Jalen Jubilee. No one else can have you. You hurt me so bad when you left me. No one leave Wade Barrett and gets away with it!"_

"First of all, I had every right to leave! Second of all, you put me through so much hell in the entire time we were dating, I wanted to die, Wade. I attempted to take my life twice because of you! And you say I broke your heart? You scarred me more than I can imagine."

"_Save your fucking sob story for someone who cares! I don't have time for this woe is me bullshit! You're coming back where you belong and there's nothing you can do about it! If I can't have you, no one else will have you! And you're gonna help me get my job back!" _he barked.

"Not gonna happen! You're dead to me, Wade Barrett. Me and my baby are doing just fine without you!" Jalen seethed.

"_Baby? You're still pregnant! I told you to get rid of it!" _he snapped.

"And I told you that I'm perfectly happy raising MY baby without your sorry ass. Besides, my baby has a father. He's been more of a man than you'll ever be. I don't want to be associated with someone who killed my father!"

"_So it was you who ratted me out to the cops, huh? Just like I knew it was you who ratted David and Justin out, too! Can't keep your fucking mouth shut to save your life, huh? Don't worry, little cunt, I'll be seeing you again soon. Not even John Cena can't keep me from being with you again. And, you know something, I changed my mind about you not having my baby. You and me; we're gonna be a family," _Wade warned, snickering sadistically.

"It's not gonna happen and you know it. Why don't you just do us all a big favor and drop dead?" she barked before she slammed the phone down on the coffee table. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing hysterically. She couldn't believe this was happening to her once again. For once in her life, she was able to live her life without having to constantly live in fear, but now, her ex just had to come back and make things difficult for her.

Jalen knew one thing, though: she had to get the hell out of here. If Wade was able to call her over the phone, it won't take him long to find out where she's staying.

The phone rang once again. This time, she checked the caller id and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw John's cell phone number flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_J, thank God you answered. Listen, are you sitting down?" _John asked frantically.

"I'm sitting down. What's going on?" she asked, looking worried.

"_Jalen, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I just got finished watching the 6:00 news. Wade escaped from jail in Houston,_" he informed her.

"What? He escaped? How did that happen?" she screamed.

"_He got some help from another inmate. That's all I know. He just completely dropped off the face of the earth. He could be anywhere by now. The cops are already looking for him. He's bound to slip up sometime," _he explained.

"I can't believe this. Just when things were finally going right for me, this had to happen. Well, John, I'm gonna have to leave," she told him.

"_What? Why? I thought everything was good in my house. What happened?" _he asked, strain rising in his voice.

"Wade called me. I don't know how he got the number, but he called me."

"_I can't believe this! Which means he knows where you are, right?" _he breathed angrily.

"I'm afraid so. Which is why I have to leave. I want to keep being one step ahead of him. I can't keep dragging you down with me. You deserve better than this," Jalen said as she got up from the sofa.

"_No, J, don't leave. Listen, just stay where you are, okay? I'll just have to beef up security more. Which means that no matter where you go, a security personnel is to be with you at all times; no ifs, ands or buts about it. Let that fool be stupid enough to come to my house. He won't be able to survive when my crew and I get done with his narrow ass!" _John barked.

"A-are you sure?" Jalen stammered.

"_Baby, I'm sure. And, besides, what's the worse that could happen, right? Even if he manages to get in, you know where I keep my gun, don't you?" _he asked, trying to calm down.

"Yes, I remember," she replied softly.

"_Okay. And don't worry; I'm permitted to have one. If he comes near you, you have every single right to defend yourself. And, like I said before, he's bound to slip up sometime. He will get caught. Now, are you gonna leave?" _

She sighed slowly. "No, I won't leave. I need you, John. I need you right now."

"_Baby, don't worry. I'll be back with you right after the show tonight, okay? Now, I have to go because we're about to start. But, remember what I said, okay? Don't go anywhere unless you have someone with you at all times," he warned her._

"I know and I'll remember. I love you."

"_I love you, too, baby. I'll see you later."_

Jalen hung up the phone and once again buried her face in her soaked hands. This is all messed up. Why can't she be happy for at least once in her life? Is someone really messing everything up for her? That's probably the one question she'll never be able to answer.

As she got up to get a drink of water, she had no idea that she was being watched...

**Coming up in the next chapter: John comes home and reunites with Jalen; both of them completely unaware that Wade someone manages to break into the house without being detected. Is he one step closer to finally getting his hands on Jalen again? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	19. Ambush

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to have to say this, but this story is coming to an end. I'm not gonna say when, but it's coming and let me tell you; things are really gonna jump off. Which is why I need you to check out my new poll and tell me what do you think should happen to Wade. Please take the time to vote because this story is winding down and I need to know what you think.**

**Furthermore, I'm working on a brand new story with a brand new OC. This one's gonna be filled with drama and romance. Stay tuned and look out for it really soon!**

**One more thing, thank you for your vote on who should the sex of Jalen's twins should be. I already figured out the names for them, so stay tuned to see what they are in an upcoming chapter!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Cena residence_

_Tampa, Florida_

_January 3, 2011_

Pacing around the living room and looking out the window to see if John made it home yet, Jalen sighed in frustration and she was getting a massive headache. She shouldn't be so stressed out over the whole thing because it wasn't good for the baby, but she can't help it. Having Wade calling her with threats and then having to find out that he escaped from prison literally made her sick to her stomach. The Houston native still couldn't believe all of this is coming back to bite her in the ass.

Although she told John that she wasn't going anywhere, truth be told, she didn't know how long she's gonna stay here. Wade knows where she was and it won't be long before he breaks in this house and take her away. However, she was a one tough cookie and she's not going down without a fight. She was gonna protect herself and her baby at all costs because she was sick and tired of being the victim. She's not gonna allow anyone to hurt her again.

The blaring headlights interrupted her silent thoughts as she peered through the window and breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the car. Several seconds later, John jumped out of his vehicle and grabbed his bags from the backseat. He quickly jogged up the front steps, opened the door and quickly walked inside; it was raining really bad outside and he didn't wanna get sick.

"John! Thank God you're here!" Jalen screamed, running straight into his strong arms.

"Baby, I made sure I made it back here with you before it's all said and done. Besides, I'm making sure you're not alone," he assured her, kissing her forehead gently. The couple then got comfortable on the sofa, right in front of the fireplace.

"John, I don't know how much more I can take this. I shouldn't be feeling like crap; I have my baby to think about," she said, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I know, baby. I know. But, like I said before, Wade's bound to slip up sometime. He knows the heat is on," he explained.

"I know, but we don't know that for sure. Knowing my ex, he'll always find a way to beat the system. Furthermore, he told me, over the phone that he changed his mind," she started to explain.

"Changed his mind about what?" he snorted in annoyance.

"About me and my baby. He wants to be a family. He said no man's gonna take what's his," she revealed.

"That fucking asshole! I can't believe the nerve of him. After everything he put you through, now he wants to be a family? Over my dead fucking body!" John seethed.

"I know, which is why I'm scared. If he somehow manages to come back into our lives, he'll take my baby, run away and make sure I don't find him/her. I'm too scared of him. I thought by finally getting away from him would be enough, but he's becoming more and more dangerous. I can't take this anymore!" Jalen broke down and sobbed on his shoulder.

John sighed deeply as he just continued to hold his girlfriend. Deep down, he knew she was right. Wade has become more and more dangerous and not even jail wasn't gonna stop the Brit from getting what he wants. Ever since Nexus invaded the WWE, Wade has managed to be one step ahead of everyone. Not this time.

Carefully, he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her right upstairs, not realizing that Wade somehow managed to break into the house without being detected and without the alarm going off.

The Brooding Brit found himself in the kitchen and did everything he could to clean himself up. Finding out where John lived wasn't so hard to accomplish. The guy who helped him break out of jail had a friend who was a private investigator and it took him no less than two hours to find out where John Cena lived. Wade somehow managed to pay the investigator off handsomely and even promised pay a lot more once he gets his hands on Jalen again. This time, he's gonna make sure he doesn't let her go.

Fumbling around in the darkness, the only light that illuminated in the living room was coming from the fireplace. Wade reached inside his pocket and pulled out his handgun, then he got comfortable on the sofa and let out a relieved sigh. This is the moment he's been waiting for and there's no way those two idiots are gonna get away from him. He put his feet up on the coffee table, placed his gun right on his stomach and waited for at least John or Jalen to come downstairs.

After all, he has plenty of time to wait.

Jalen will be back with him before it's all said and done.

X

_The Federal Bureau of Investigations_

_Houston Division_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 3, 2011_

Ever since Wade escaped from jail and has now dropped off the face of the earth, Houston police felt they had no other choice than to contact the FBI for help. If the Brit crossed state lines, that means Houston PD can't have any jurisdiction to catch him. So they called the FBI to track down Wade and hopefully he'll be extradited so he can stand trial for the murder of Michael Nicholas Harrington.

Even more damaging, the person who helped Wade break out of jail, who has now been identified as Theodore Humphrey, was found dead inside of his jail cell the very next day. At first, it looked at though he took his own life, but after further investigation, prison officials and detectives came to the conclusion that he was beaten and stabbed to death by fellow prisoners. However, in a surprise finding, a note was found right next to the victim, revealing that Wade was going to Tampa to look up some girl name Jalen. That was all the information they needed to get this guy.

"I'll call Tampa PD to see where this Jalen girl is located. Maybe they'll have a better chance to finding her before Wade does," Agent Parker Smith said as she reached over to her phone to call them.

"We're gonna need all the backup we can get. He could be armed and dangerous," Agent Harvey Union chimed in.

"Good idea. In the meantime, I have to go to court. Wade's lawyer is fighting not to have the case even tried. He knows I'm seeking the death penalty on the son of a bitch," prosecutor Gina Bellows said as she grabbed her briefcase and proceeded to head out the door.

"One more thing, we got a call from the Royal Canadian Mountie Police just a few minutes ago. Two of Mr. Bennett's former friends are willing to testify against him," Smith revealed.

"The same two men who are currently serving time for the attempted murder of a former co-worker. Who are they?" Gina asked, looking interested for a moment.

"A David Otunga and Justin Gabriel. They worked with Wade, too," Union read from the report they got from Toronto.

"It doesn't matter. We have way too much on him, anyway. I need to get to court before I wound up in contempt. I'll catch up with you later," Gina said as she left.

Suddenly, Smith hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket hanging from behind the chair. She was about to head towards the elevators when Union quickly caught up to her.

"Where are you going? And what's the rush?" he asked as they stood in front of the elevator and the end of the hall.

"I just got off the phone with Tampa PD. They got a location of where Jalen's staying," Smith said, apparently out of breath.

"Where?" Union asked as the elevator door opened and they both stepped right inside.

"She's been staying with her boyfriend. Do you happen to know the name John Cena?" Smith asked, looking over her shoulder at her partner.

"John Cena? WWE superstar John Cena? Actor John Cena? Everybody knows his name. So that's where Jalen is, huh?" Union quipped.

Smith couldn't help but laugh, but she quickly stopped when she realized the seriousness of the situation. "Yeah. She's been staying with him over the last few months. I told Tampa PD to send back over there in case the situation gets tense. I think Wade has figured out where she is and he's gonna try to get to her without being detected."

"Or maybe he already has," Union huffed as they got out of the elevator, after reaching the parking lot and headed straight for their car.

This was gonna be a much more dangerous situation.

X

_Cena residence_

_Tampa, Florida_

_January 3-4,2011_

It was still raining heavily outside and raging thunderstorms weren't gonna let up anytime soon. Jalen sat up in bed, after getting a decent amount of hours of asleep and ran her fingers through her long black hair. She looked over her shoulder and saw John sleeping peacefully next to her. Not wanting to disturb him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, then she climbed out of bed. Grabbing her robe from a nearby chair and putting it on, she decided to go get something to eat after a trip to the bathroom.

As she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, her stomach was doing flip flops. Something was definitely not right. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen because she kept looking over her shoulder to see if she should watch out for anything. Slowly and carefully, she grabbed a flashlight and cut it on, then she slowly began descending downstairs towards the kitchen, trying not to make a sound.

However, just as her right foot touched the bottom step, a figure came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Jalen tried to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth; silencing her screams. Her green eyes darted over to the one person she never wanted to see again.

"Hello, Jalen. Miss me?" Wade snickered. His smile was the pure personification of darkness and evil.

She tried to scream again, but his hand was pressed tightly against her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love. Now this is what's gonna happen: we're going into the kitchen and we're gonna wait for Mr. Cena to come downstairs. He's gonna figure out that you're not in bed with him. Then, I'm gonna have the pleasure of killing him right in front of you. Then, you're coming with me. I meant what I said, love; we're gonna be a family: you, me and our baby. And I think it's best that we get married. I don't want our son or daughter to grow up without both of his/her parents," he seethed as he pointed the gun against her temple and kissed the back of her neck gently, making her cringe with disgust.

As he dragged her towards the kitchen, she closed her eyes and silently prayed that someone would come to her rescue. She hoped and prayed that John would figure out she's not in bed with him and have the sense to get her out of this situation and not get hurt himself. Just the thought of being close to Wade made her sick to her stomach. Literally.

Jalen has to figure out a way to get out of this mess. If she's not doing it for herself, then she's doing it for her child.

Or she's gonna die trying.

**Coming up in the next chapter: A face off. The cops shows up. One man goes insane while the other snaps. Will Jalen finally be free of the nightmare? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	20. Fight

**Okay, I definitely left you hanging in the last chapter. So you wanna know who's gonna survive? Well, in this chapter, you'll find out who. Furthermore, I did mention this story is winding down. I still can't tell you how many chapters I have left, but you'll find out soon enough. Oh, and please make sure to take the time to vote on what should happen to Wade. The response has been overwhelming.**

**BTW, do you think John and Jalen should get married? Let me know what you think, okay?**

**One more thing, finally, The Rock has come back to wrestling! Enough said.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Cena residence_

_Tampa, Florida_

_January 3-4,2011_

John rolled over in bed and quickly found that Jalen wasn't there. He sat up, looked around to see if she came back, but when she didn't, he knew something was wrong. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed and went over to his closet. He reached down and grabbed his shoe box, where he keeps his .9 milometer pistol at. After checking to make sure the safety was off and making sure he had bullets, he began walking out of his bedroom.

Realizing that the fireplace was still in effect downstairs, that's the first place he went to. He turned around the corner and found Jalen sitting in the kitchen, looking petrified. John let out a frustrated sigh because he knew immediately why she was sitting there, looking so scared.

Wade managed to break into his house without being detected and held her in that position. John was angry because Wade was determined to piss him off even further. Well, now that buck stops here. No more will he have to deal with the brooding Brit terrorizing Jalen. John was determined to protect her at al costs.

"You see, love, it's only a matter of time. John will be dead and we'll be a family; you, me and our baby," Wade said when he finally appeared after getting a glass of water.

"Why are you doing this, Wade? You hurt me," Jalen sobbed.

He just smiled. "Love, you don't know what you're talking about. You of all people should know you can never get rid of me. I'm fixed on you, even after I'm dead," he sneered as he leaned down and got in her face.

"Please, just leave me alone," she begged.

"You know that's not gonna happen, bitch. You're mine. You belong to me. Besides, how can I leave the mother of my child alone? You need me," Wade snarled.

"No, I don't. My baby has a father!" she screamed.

He reached over and grabbed a butcher's knife off the counter. He then pointed the object right at her throat.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, stupid little cunt! You know what happens when you defy me!" he snapped.

"Yeah. You get a bullet in your head!" John's voice shouted, causing Wade to jump back.

"John, come out, come out wherever you are," Wade warned, looking around to see if the blue eyed hunk would jump out of nowhere.

John came out from around the corner, pointing his loaded gun right at Wade. Wade moved to hold Jalen at knife point once again, but John was quick to pull the trigger and fired the knife right out of Wade's hands.

"Son of a bitch!" Wade screamed, shaking his hands because he was in pain.

"Step away from her," John warned. When Wade didn't move, John pulled the trigger once again; this time, he aimed at Wade's feet.

"I'm not gonna tell you again," John sneered.

"You fucking asshole! What the hell is your problem?" Wade screamed angrily.

"My problem is you broke into my fucking house and grabbed my girlfriend! Besides, I have every single right to defend myself and Jalen because I'm not the one standing trial for the murder of her father!" John roared.

Wade glared at Jalen. "You fucking little bitch! Couldn't keep your damn mouth shut to save your life! Yeah, I killed your father! Stupid bastard had it coming, too! It doesn't matter because you're coming home with me!"

"She's not going anywhere, asshole!" John snapped.

"Yes, she is! She's carrying my child! We're gonna be a family! We're getting married! I'm taking back what's mine!" Wade snapped back.

"I was never yours, you prick! I was nothing more than a meal ticket and a punching bag to you! You hurt me more than I can imagine. I'll never forgive you for putting me through so much hell! And, as for my baby, John's the father. He's been more a of a man that you'll ever be! After all, you wanted to get rid of MY baby!" Jalen jumped in, standing up and clenching her hands together into fists.

"You are mine, Jalen Jubilee! And, by the time this night is over, you're coming back where you belong; even if I have to take a certain someone out," Wade said as he was advancing towards her. John once again pulled the trigger, sending Wade back against the wall. The Brit made sure no bullet holes were found on his body.

"Put the gun down now, bitch! Are you fucking crazy?" Wade seethed angrily.

John just shook his head and smiled. "I don't think so. Illegally, you're in my house. You're a fugitive on the run. And, soon, the cops are gonna know it, too."

"No, they won't. Because Jalen and I are gonna be long gone and you're gonna end up dead by the time they get here," Wade repeated, still looking angry.

"You're too late, pal. You're an escape convict. It's not just the cops who's after you. You see, I happen to have friends in high places myself; namely, the FBI. They knew you were gonna show up from the moment you escaped from jail. Oh, and the dude that helped you, he's dead," John snickered.

Wade went off the deep end. He lunged at John and they both ended up on the floor. As they rolled around on the floor; throwing punches at each other and trying to grab the gun, which was knocked out of John's hands, Jalen ran over to the window and sat red and blue sirens coming from a mile away. She looked over her shoulder and saw John trying to reach for the gun and Wade punching him in his head in order to subdue him.

Jalen ran to the front door and opened it just as several police cars pulled up right in front of the house. She ran out of the house and went to the first officer who quickly got out of the car.

"Thank God you're here. My boyfriend's inside. He's struggling with my ex over a gun. My boyfriend has a permit to use one!"she screamed.

Agent Union pulled his gun out of his holster and motioned his team to follow him inside. Just as they stepped right on the steps, however, shots rang out.

Union, Smith and three uniformed officers raced inside, only to find John on his feet with the gun in his hands and Wade laying on the floor, clutching both of his shoulders and whimpering in pain. His kneecap was also shattered from a gunshot wound and you can clearly see blood seeping out of his skin. John dropped the gun on the floor when he saw the cops surrounding the living room.

"John, you okay, man?" Union asked as he put his gun back in his holster.

"Yeah. I just got grazed over my shoulder, that's all," John said, removing the blood covered shirt he was wearing to empathize his point.

An ambulance was called in and soon, squad cars were surrounding John's home. Jalen stood outside, pacing back and forth like a madman because she didn't know what was going on. As soon as she heard the shots, she took cover; protecting herself and her unborn baby. Tears were forming in her green eyes and panic struck in her bones because she couldn't imagine anything happening to John. If he died, she'd die right along with him.

She can't live without him.

However, her mood changed from dread to relief when John came outside with two FBI agents trailing close behind. She ran over to him and leaped right into his arms; burying her face against the crook of his neck and sobbing openly. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead gently, letting her know that he was okay.

"I thought I'd lose you," she sniffed when they pulled apart.

He wiped a strand of hair away from her face. "I'm okay, baby. I just got grazed, that's all. I'm going to the hospital to get checked out."

"What about Wade?" she asked in disgust. John was about to open his mouth when they both looked over their shoulders and found Wade being carried out on a stretcher. He was still whimpering in pain when he looked over and saw Jalen standing in John's arms. He was too sore to glare at them, so he continued to stare at the couple even as he was being loaded up on a stretcher.

"We continued to struggle with the gun. At one point, he had it and started firing at me. I managed to duck; only for my shoulder to be grazed. He got angry and lunged at me. I moved out of the way and grabbed the gun. He lunged at me once again, so I fired at him three times. I knew he was gonna kill me," he explained as they headed towards a second ambulance.

"How did you know he was gonna show up?" she asked as they sat down.

"Union, who's a FBI agent is also a high school buddy of mine. We kept in touch long after we went our separate ways. He works out in Houston because the FBI has an office there. He's the one who told me Wade escaped from jail and he was on his way here. Fortunately, he has connections with the Tampa police department, which is why they came quickly. You see, I told you Wade would slip up," he assured her with a kiss on her forehead.

Jalen laid her head against his shoulder and sighed in relief. "I'm just glad it's over. So, what's gonna happen to Wade?"

"It's not over yet, baby. He's going to the hospital. When he's healthy enough, he's gonna be extradited back to Houston to stand trial. They're seeking the death penalty for the murder of your father. Even if he doesn't get it, he's facing deportation. Either way it goes, he's screwed," he explained.

She just sighed as the excitement of Wade finally being caught begins to die down. John was right, though. It's not over. Not until her ex gets what he deserves.

And she's determined to make sure he'll never bother her again.

X

_Local jail_

_Infirmary_

_Tampa, Florida_

_January 4, 2011_

Wade couldn't believe this was happening to him.

He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

John and Jalen once again managed to stick it to him.

Laying in a hospital bed, in a prison, is the last place he wants to be at right now. His plans to get Jalen back completely fell apart and now there's nothing else he can do but sulk and prepare for his life to changed forever. He's gonna be extradited back to Houston to stand trial for the murder of Jalen's father, plus he's also facing numerous assault charges for the harm he inflicted on Jalen while they were together. Oh, and there's a little thing called a restraining order she took out against him, which he violated by tracking her down and breaking into John's house to get her back.

Furthermore, he got a nasty surprise letter from his lawyer while he was sitting in a jail cell back in Houston. He learned that David and Justin, along with some of his former cohorts were planning on testifying against him. They finally saw what kind of person he was and because of this, David and Justin were both serving time for a crime he told them to do.

It still didn't matter, though. Even with all the overwhelming evidence against him, Wade intends to fight. Fight to reclaim his freedom. Fight to get Jalen back. Fight to be in his baby's life. Fight for him and Jalen to be a family, like it should be.

However, he didn't know that things were about to get much worse for him.

Much worse.

**Coming up in the next chapter: John and Jalen move back to Houston and they FINALLY make love. Wade stands trial for murder. Will he be found guilty or will he be acquitted? Stay tuned!**

**Please review and vote!**


	21. Lovemaking

**Okay, so now that Wade's caught, I can finally tell you how many more chapters of this story are left. I'm giving it five more with a epilogue and I'm telling you, it's gonna be really good. And, with 'Rough Peril' ending, there's always another story to put out. And I have one out already called 'Tug of War'. I decided to use The Rock because he's coming back to host Wrestlemania this year and I'm so excited about it. This one involves a love triangle, abuse, control and so much more. Please take the time to read it and tell me what you think so far. I'd really appreciate it. **

**Also, keep voting on what should happen to Wade. The poll closes next week!**

**One more thing, in the outside world of wrestling, I got huge news to share with you. The 12****th**** season of **_**Dancing With the Stars **_**will premier on March 21****st**** and you won't believe who's gonna be competing on the show! CHRIS JERICHO! Yes, you heard me right. Chris Jericho! This is gonna be good, I'm telling you!**

**BTW, this is a 'M' rated chapter. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 11, 2011_

"It feels so good to be back home," Jalen breathed as she and John walked into her home. It's been a little over a week since their Tampa encounter with Wade and the Houston native wants nothing more than to be back home and relax. And with Wade now back in jail, where he belongs, she can finally be able to do that with her real man.

"I know how you feel. It's been one hell of a week," he replied as he sat their bags down on the floor and plopped down on the sofa. She crashed down on the couch right next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's almost over. I'm slowly beginning to heal from all of this mess," she said softly.

"And you should be able to. No one should have to go through with that; especially you," he assured her.

"But, you have to understand something, John. In a strange way, I'm glad all of this happened because I have you. You saved me when I couldn't save myself," she confessed.

John looked at her with a smile on his face. "Jalen, baby, you're a survivor. You came out of this a lot stronger and for that, I love you so much. Furthermore, you're gonna be a mother and any woman who's willing to go beyond the call of duty to protect her child deserves to be happy. And you happen to be that person."

"Thank you, John. I love you so much," she said, tears forming in her green eyes.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against her gently. He tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss, but he also very careful with her because of her delicate condition. She moaned and felt his tongue intermingling with hers and she felt her eyes fluttering because his hands were caressing her back slowly and gently. And she felt his fingers caressing her ass, she knew this thing was gonna go further.

And she was ready to go further with him.

Because he's the only man she trusts.

"John, make love to me," she breathed when they finally pulled apart.

He looked at her with a serious, concerning look on his face. "Are you sure, Jalen? I don't wanna rush you."

"I'm sure. Make me feel good again," she whispered in his ear. He got up and carefully scooped her up in his strong arms. Then, he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Both of them were prepared to take their relationship to the next level.

When they finally got upstairs, John leaned over and kissed her softly; allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Jalen moaned softly as he carried her over to her bedroom and kicked her door open. He carried her right inside and laid her down on the soft mattress, like she was a delicate flower. He then moved on top of her, carefully trying not to crush her because of her pregnancy. The West Newbury native just want everything to be right between them.

"God, you're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful woman like you?" he whispered against her cheek.

A single tear fell from her eye. "I'm the lucky one, John. And, you don't look too bad yourself."

He chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her again. His hand worked his way towards her right breast; squeezing it gently and flickering her nipped with his thumb. Her breath caught right into her throat because the sensation was out of this world. No one has ever touched her like this before and even when she was with Wade, she was never allowed to feel the kind of sensation John was giving her.

That was then. This is now.

He unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it open, exposing her red laced bra. He leaned over and started lavishing kisses on her neck. She turned her head sideways to give him better access. She sat up on the bed and took her blouse off, then she felt his fingers unfastening her bra. He removed it, which led him to cup her plump breasts in his hands. Jalen let out a small moan when John flickered her nipples with his thumbs and pinching them lightly with his fingers.

She threw her head back and moaned when she felt his mouth sucking on her right nipple gently. When he did the same thing to her left nipple, she was sent over the edge. John moved further down, kissing her swollen belly and unfastening her pants. He pulled them off of her, leaving her in her underwear. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Jalen all wet and ready for him.

"D-do I do this to you?" he stammered, still looking at her in shock.

She just smirked at him. "Every single day. And don't get me started about when I go to sleep at night. Let's just say you're a star in my fantasies."

"Thank God," he breathed as he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She moaned again when she felt his tongue intermingling with her; tasting him like he was sweet honey. This time, her green eyes were wide open when he inserted a finger inside of her swollen opening. He found her to be wet and ready; making it more real when he inserted another finger inside of her.

"Oh, God," Jalen breathed when he started fingering her. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and gripped his scalp when his finger found her G-spot. She felt her eyes fluttering and her body rocking against his fingers; trying to help him speed up the process. It's been a long time since she ever felt like this and it brought back memories of being sexually dissatisfied. Memories that she never wanted to relive again.

John laid her down on the mattress and knelt down between her legs. He started lapping at her center with gentle precision; driving her crazy with just the tip of his tongue. Jalen thrashed her head from side to side and felt sweat forming on her forehead. She gripped the sheets with her hands so hard, her knuckles turned white. As he kept lapping at her center, he reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands; his fingers playing with her swollen, sore nipples.

Before long, she blew apart when the first ripple of orgasm erupted right inside of her. As she was coming down from her high, he somehow managed to bring her to another orgasm lapping at her once again.

"Man, you are so good," she breathed when he crawled back up and covered her body with his own.

He smiled. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"I believe you, baby. And, now, it's time for me to return the favor," she said before she turned him over on his back and sat on top of him. She leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; shoving her tongue right into his mouth. John moaned when he felt her pinching his nipples hard; meanwhile, she started nibbling and sucking on his neck.

Jalen wanted to mark him like he marked her.

Moving further down on his hard body, she licked his chest and nipped at his skin; satisfied to see the markings on his body. When she reached his hard shaft, that's when the fun really began.

Jalen smirked before she started fondling him; touching the pre cum that formed at the head of his shaft. John groaned when her fingers started tickling his testicles lightly; making sure that she gave him as much pleasure as he gave her. Then, she leaned down, parted her lips and took him right into her mouth.

Another groan escaped John's lips when she started sucking him off. He ran his fingers through her long black hair and gripped her scalp tightly when she once again tickled his testicles lightly. As she continued to suck him off, she felt the tip of his shaft touching at the base of her throat, making her moan because this was something she never really did before. Whenever she and Wade had sex, he'd toss her sexual needs aside and it got to the point that the sex wouldn't even last long.

Jalen felt him tense up and she knew he was getting ready to climax. She sped up the pace and sucked him off even faster. Finally, John climax right into her mouth; for which she swallowed every last drop of him.

"Jesus, that was amazing," he breathed loudly. He looked down and saw her wiping her mouth with her hand and looked him back at him with a huge grin on her beautiful face.

"There's plenty more where that came from," she quipped as she crawled back up over his hard body. He gripped her hips and with that, she slid down on him slowly and carefully. Both of them moaned at just being joined together as one.

She started rocking her hips; bouncing up and down and feeling him thrusting inside of her. She reached over and gripped the headboard with her right hand and her left hand landed right on his rock hard chest. Jalen hissed lightly when John started caressing her ass; pinching and kneading them gently with his fingers. Before long, she started picking up the pace.

A loud scream escaped her lips when he turned her over on her back, lifted her leg up and proceeded to hammer deep inside of her. Once again, she gripped the sheets with her hands while he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. Then, he turned her over on her stomach and ended up pounding inside of her from behind. Jalen closed her eyes and felt spasms cutting through her body. John leaned down and lavished kisses all over her back while he kept pounding inside of her. The feeling was so out of this world that her mind completely went blank.

A strong orgasm knocked the wind of out them and they ended up collapsing on the bed with their arms around each other. Breathing heavily, their beating hearts began returning to normal and all you could see was their sweaty bodies cooling down.

"I've never felt anything like that before," she breathed, breaking the silence.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Really? I thought you and Wade had a great sex life.

Jalen frowned at her boyfriend. "It never went down like that, John. I've never felt anything like what you made me feel. Wade has the tendency to toss my sexual needs out the window. Matter of face, he'd always toss my needs out."

"I'm sorry the son of a bitch made you feel that way," he said, his anger rising.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Baby, I don't wanna talk about him anymore. I know I'm gonna have to face him again in court, but for right now, I just wanna focus on us."

"You're right; this is about us. And your baby," he reminded her.

Jalen placed her hands on her growing belly and smiled. "Yes, our baby."

The couple snuggled together on the bed and fell asleep, temporarily forgetting about what lies ahead for them tomorrow.

And, hopefully, it would be a start for a new beginning for the both of them.

X

_Texas Supreme Court_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 12, 2011_

Wade was led into the courtroom in shackles; his head hung low and he looked completely disheveled. And it didn't help that he was sporting a black and a large bruise on the right side of his face. When he ended up back in jail following his recapture, he suffered unimaginable abuse from other inmates; including his cell mate and the one inmate who killed his accomplice. Being back in jail sucked big time.

When he finally took his place at the defendants' table, he looked over his shoulder and glared at the sight of John and Jalen, along with Jalen's mother Kylie, sitting together on the other side of the room and holding hands. He couldn't believe they had the nerve to show up together when it's clear Jalen still belongs to him. For crying out loud, she's carrying his baby!

If Wade wasn't in shackles, he stormed right over there and beat the shit out of John for ruining everything. But he cringed because he didn't wanna get shot again. John shot him three times and he's still feeling the effects of it.

However, he still has no idea on what's gonna happen at his trial. And someone's testimony will prove to be damaging.

But, damaging to whom?

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen's testimony proves to be damaging. But to who? And will the former members of Nexus testify against their former leader? Stay tuned!**

**And please make sure you take the time to read my newest story **_**Tug of War**_**!**

**Please review and vote!**


	22. Testify

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and yes, I'm really winding down with this story because I have a new story out called 'Tug of War' and I'm gonna be more focused on that once this story is finally finished. This has been some journey and I'm so happy of how my story turned out. Jalen has become one of my favorite original character and was so elated to see her grow throughout the story. Now, she has one more obstacle to overcome and that seeing Wade out of her life once and for all. Well, in this chapter, she'll finally get her chance to tell her story. **

**One more thing, with Wrestlemania being a week away, anything could happen between now and April 3****rd****. I can't wait to see who's gonna win and who's gonna retire.**

**And another thing, can you help me get to 200 reviews? Thank you!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Texas Supreme Court_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 12, 2011_

"The People call Jalen Jubilee Harrington to the stand," Prosecutor Nicole Marie Johnson announced.

Wade had to hold in his breath when Jalen finally appeared to take the stand. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder and look at her. For a woman who's almost five months pregnant, she looks absolutely beautiful in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a bright blue maternity cashmere sweater. Her long jet black hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she was absolutely glowing. Maybe because the sun beamed through the courthouse and radiated on her olive toned skin.

As she made her way over to the witness stand, he couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't believe she was carrying his child, but he's not gonna be a part of it since he'll most likely go to jail. He mentally kicked himself for even letting her go in the first place. Jalen knows she belongs to him and the baby needs both a mother and father in its life, no matter what. He needs her in his life more than ever; after all, it was him who was able to control her for so long. But as soon as she finally had the courage to stand up to him and said no more, all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, Jalen got comfortable sitting on the witness stand as soon as she was sworn in. She glanced over at Wade, who was staring intently at her, for a quick second before she turned away from him and focused at the task at hand.

"Ms. Harrington, how long were you dating the defendant?" Nicole asked, folding her hands together in front of her.

Jalen took a deep breath. "Almost a year."

"How would you describe the relationship in the beginning, Ms. Harrington?" Nicole pressed.

"In the beginning, everything was great. I thought I finally found someone I could see being with for a long time. Stu was funny, sweet, caring and I really loved him. I really loved him," Jalen explained.

"How long before the physical, verbal and emotional abuse started?" Nicole asked.

"A few months into our relationship, he started to change. He was competing on this show called NXT, where rookies get paired up with pros and compete to get a contract with the WWE, where we both work at. Well, he won and that's when all hell broke loose," Jalen said.

"How so?" Nicole asked, pacing around the courtroom in a calm manner.

"Well, his attitude changed for the worse; he got angry, cocky, acting like he's the biggest star in the world. One time, he got so out of control that I called him out on it. And that's when he hit me for the very first time. I remember it so well, too; he had an empty look on his face and his eyes were so cold. I knew bad things were gonna happen then.

"You wonder why I didn't leave him, why I didn't say the hell with this and walk away? It's simple: he threatened to kill me if I ever left him and I knew he was serious because he held a knife against my throat when he threatened me. I was so scared and frightened for me life. I dreaded being seeing with him because of the fear he instilled in me and even some of my friends. Furthermore, as the abuse went on, he even allowed his friends and co-workers to abuse and control me. And, when Nexus invaded the WWE, they instilled fear into everyone at the company," Jalen explained, dabbing her eyes with a tissue because she was on the verge of crying.

"Didn't they attack some of the female employees there, too?" Nicole asked, watching Jalen with intensity in her blue eyes.

"Yes, they did. They attacked Jillian Hall, Maryse, Melina and Alicia Fox. I, too, had felt their wrath on more than one occasion and that alone scared me. But, I never thought in a million years that they would go try and kill someone," Jalen replied.

"You're currently pregnant, right? How far along are you?" Nicole asked, looking at Jalen's bump.

"Almost five months. And, yes, Wade's the father," Jalen answered.

"In your grand jury testimony, you stated that initially that the defendant did not want to have anything to do with the baby, am I correct?" Nicole asked.

"I told him I was pregnant after I walked in on him with another woman and was about to have sex with her. That's another thing why our relationship suffered; he cheated on me constantly. He attacked my by hitting me with a lamp and knocking me out. He was about to attack me again the next morning, but I managed to move away from him and told him I was pregnant. He said that too bad I won't be having it," Jalen explained, breaking down.

"Are you okay, Ms. Harrington?" Nicole asked, concern evident in her voice.

Jalen took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Damn hormones."

"Are you able to continue or would you like a few minutes?" Nicole asked softly.

"I'm fine. I just want to get this over with. Anyway, Wade told me that having a baby would dampen both of our careers, especially his, since he was sitting on top of the world at the time. I told him that I'll raise the baby by myself and that he won't have to worry about being involved. The next thing he said was if I don't take care of the problem, then he will. He was about to attack me again, but I managed to get out of dodge by running out of his hotel room. I didn't see him again until a little over two weeks later," Jalen stated.

"When you finally saw him again, what happened?" Nicole asked.

"I broke up with him. Told him that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore after everything he put me through," Jalen replied.

"And this was when Wade's two cohorts were arrested for attempted murder?" Nicole asked.

"Objection! Irrelevance. Another woman almost died at their hands, not Jalen. She had nothing to do with what happened to that woman," criminal defense attorney Simon Jensen shouted.

"Actually, it does. Because the witness was the intended target," Nicole countered.

"Overruled. But, counselor, tread lightly," Judge Shane Lee warned.

"Precisely, your honor. Now, that woman does has a name, Ms. Harrington. So, would you please tell the court what her name is and what is your relationship with her?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. Her name is Barbie Blank. She's known to the wrestling world as Kelly Kelly. She's a coworker and a very good friend of mine," Jalen revealed.

"Thank you. Now, earlier, you mentioned that the defendant did not want you to have this baby. Did you know of what his intentions were at the time?" Nicole asked.

"No. I didn't find out about what he planned to do until after. I accidently overheard a conversation going on between David Otunga and Justin Gabriel. I had my tape recorder with me so I able to record everything they had to say. I called the police shortly after and about a week later, they were arrested," Jalen said, still dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Did you know what they did?" Nicole asked, standing in front of Jalen.

"They put some kind of chemical substance in the water bottle. That was intended for me to drink; but, Kelly ended up drinking it," Jalen said.

Nicole went over to the table and picked up a bag that had the contaminated water bottle inside.

"Exhibit A, ladies and gentlemen. The water bottle that was contaminated with arsenic rat poison, which was intended for Ms. Harrington to drink. Now, Jalen, when you found out that Wade had intended on making sure you don't have the baby, what did you do?" Nicole asked as she sat the bag back down on the table.

"I planned on leaving the country to get away from him because he knows where I live. He's been at my house on several different occasions. My current boyfriend, who's been so wonderful and caring through everything, told me I could go home with him until everything blows over. Unfortunately, Wade found out where John lived because he called me and said that he changed his mind," Jalen explained, her voice getting angry.

"Changed his mind about what?" Nicole asked, looking curious.

"About me not having the baby. He wanted me to have the baby because he wants us to be a family. He talked about us getting married and raising our baby together. He also threatened to kill John," Jalen stated.

"Okay, one more thing, Ms. Harrington. How did you find out about your father's murder?" Nicole asked.

Jalen got teary-eyed at the mention of her father. "I was visiting him at the hospital because he was diagnosed with a terminal illness. You see, my father abused me and my mother when I was younger. This would've been the first time in ten years that I'd seen him because I ran away from home when I was 15. My father tried to rape me once," Jalen broke down.

Everyone in the courtroom gasped in shock. Kylie and John just held each other's hand and kept their composure because they knew Jalen was having a hard time keeping it together on the witness stand.

"I managed to fight him off and ran away; never looking back. I'd lived on the streets for a short while, but I found a shelter for teens who've been abused by family members. They helped me get a part-time job at a local restaurant, which enabled me to find a small apartment on the other side of town. I never went back home. I didn't wanna have anything to do with my father until my mother, who recently came back into my life after she was kicked out by my father and moved to Arizona, told me he was sick and he wanted to see me because he wanted to apologize. I never got the chance to say goodbye. I forgive him for what he had done to me and my mother," Jalen said, finally crying when it was all said and done.

"Thank you. No further questions, your honor," Nicole said before she went and took her seat at the prosecutor's table.

"Your honor, at this time, I have no questions for the witness," Simon said as he stood up briefly, but he quickly sat back down when he got finished. Wade leaned over and whispered harshly in his attorney's ear, for which Simon raised his finger up to silence him.

Jalen got up and stepped down from the stand. Sobbing quietly, she went over to where John and Kylie were sitting and fell right into his strong arms. He kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her back; whispering words of encouragement and letting her know that everything's gonna be okay. He looked over her shoulder and glared at Wade, who was glaring right back at them.

_You'll never hurt her again, you son of a bitch, _John thought with anger boiling in his veins.

Meanwhile, Wade turned away and decided to focus at the task at hand; his life was at stake and he could only hope and pray things will turn out in his favor. He needed Jalen in his life and he needed his baby. There was no way in hell John Cena will take everything away from the brooding brit. He'll kill him first before the son of a bitch will come in and take over.

Wade still has time. Jalen will be back with him before it's all said and done.

**Coming up in the next chapter: John's testimony causes the courtroom to go into chaos. Will Wade's final attempt in getting Jalen back work or will it backfire on him again? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	23. Truth

**I'm back with the third to the last chapter and I feel that I really have nothing more to add. Pretty much we all know what's gonna happen to Wade, but it's also cool to keep you in suspense on what's going on. I really wanna thank you all for keeping up with this story. I can't believe this is coming to an end. However, I have a new story out called 'Tug of War' and I want you to go and check it out. My paring is something that never really happened before, so I hope you like it. Furthermore, Rock looked so gorgeous! I still love him so much.**

**One more thing, I will be focusing more on Jalen's pregnancy as the story comes to an end.**

**And, I don't have a lot of knowledge about medical history, so I've taken some creative liberty here. Bare with me.**

**Don't forget; help me get to at least 200 reviews!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Texas Supreme Court_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 13, 2011_

"The People Call John Felix Anthony Cena to the stand," Nicole said, getting right into it.

Sighing deeply, he leaned over and kissed Jalen on her forehead, squeezed her hand gently and then he let her hand go, got up and headed towards the bench. He kept looking over his shoulder to look at her and he made it a point to wink at her. Jalen nodded her head slowly; letting him know that she was okay and that Kylie was sitting right next to her, holding her hand and making sure that nothing went wrong. The last thing they need is Jalen getting an anxiety attack over Wade still obsessing with her.

After being sworn in, John sat down on the witness stand; never taking his sparkling blue orbs off of Jalen, who kept looking right back at him.

"Mr. Cena, how would you describe your relationship with the defendant?" Nicole asked.

He cleared his throat. "We were co-workers. We were never friends."

"How you would describe your relationship with Jalen Harrington?"

"She and I are co-workers. We were also friends. Now, I'm proud to call her my girlfriend," John answered, smiling.

Jalen smiled and even blushed because John declared she was his girlfriend in front of the entire courtroom. It made her feel good knowing that she was loved, wanted and cherished by someone who stood by her when times got rough. And, believe me, times really got rough for her.

"When did you learn of the abuse Ms. Harrington suffered at the hands of the defendant?" Nicole asked.

"Objection! Relevance," Simon shouted.

"They all worked together, your honor. Word of mouth is everything," Nicole countered.

"Overruled," Judge Lee announced.

"Jalen started acting differently. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something was wrong. Things got even more complicated when Nexus invaded the WWE. I'd seen her hiding from the group; not wanting to be seen by anyone. I had a feeling Wade had done something to her, but I didn't grasp the whole situation until I found her laying on the floor in the locker room," John explained.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Nicole asked, clasping her hands together.

"No. Not at first. She was scared to tell anyone about what she's been through; mainly because she was convinced no one would believe her and she was being threatened. She didn't tell me anything until about a month later. That's when I finally knew what was going on," John replied.

"Ms. Harrington also told you about her family. Isn't it true that you had a hand in rescuing her mother, Kylie Lynne Harrington?" Nicole asked, pointing her finger at Kylie to prove her point.

"Yes. Kylie was kidnapped by an ex-boyfriend, who claimed to be Jalen's father. As it turned out, he wasn't. He had a gun and was about to pull the trigger when I stepped in and put a stop to it. Needless to say, he's no longer a threat to them," John said, smiling at the two ladies.

"Thank you, Mr. Cena. No further questions," Nicole said as she turned on her heel and headed back to her table, just as Simon stood up.

"Now, Mr. Cena, isn't it true that you were in a relationship at the time of Ms. Harrington's ordeal?" he asked, getting right to the point.

John shook his head. "No. I wasn't in a relationship. The last relationship I was in was way before I started working in WWE."

"I see. And isn't it true that you were attacked by the Nexus when they first arrived?" Simon asked, pressing the issue further.

"Yes, I was. And, FYI, I wasn't the only one who was attacked. They were so vicious that they even attacked the divas. In fact, Wade attacked them because, in his mind, they all reminded him of Jalen," John said, which pissed Simon and Wade off.

"Mr. Cena, may I remind you that you're under oath?" Simon warned, his face turning red.

"I'm telling the truth, counselor. And you need to cool your jets and watch who you're talking to. Let's not forget who's on trial here," John countered, which caused Jalen to snicker quietly.

"Anyway, did you overhear the defendant making threats?" Simon asked, trying to get his anger under control; although it was very hard because he was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't let Wade down.

"Yeah. He told his former cohorts to find me and bring me to him, no matter what. He also told them that he intends to keep teaching Jalen a lesson. She finally told me everything about her family, how she met Wade, how he completely changed and how she was afraid to be even near him," John explained.

"Did she also tell you she's pregnant or did she say those things to gain sympathy?" Simon taunted.

"Objection! He's badgering the witness," Nicole shouted.

"Sustained. You're already treading on thin ice, counselor," Judge Lee warned.

"To answer your question, yes, she told me she was pregnant and she told me she's planning on keeping it; even if it means she's gonna be doing it by herself because Wade wanted her to get an abortion. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that a baby would dampen his career initially; but when he called her and realized that she was still pregnant, he apparently changed her mind," John said, huffing in anticipation.

"Isn't it true that you invited my client to your home on the night of January 4?" Simon pressed on.

"No, I didn't. He broke into my house and waited until one of us came downstairs. Jalen went downstairs to get a glass of water where he ambushed her and dragged her into the kitchen. I woke up and found her not sleeping next to me, so I knew something was wrong. I climbed out of bed, grabbed my gun, which, by the way, I'm licensed to have one and went downstairs. I found them in the kitchen; with Jalen sitting by the table and Wade standing behind her wielding a butcher's knife," John said, shivering at the thought of what could've happened to his girlfriend had he not been done something about it.

"You shot at my client, didn't you, Mr. Cena?" Simon asked, sneering at the blue eyed hunk.

"Twice, because he held the knife against Jalen's throat. He kept threatening to kill me so he could take her away. He wanted to be family with her and he couldn't handle the fact that I've done more for her than he has done. I told Jalen that Wade was bound to slip up, and that's exactly what he did," John said more calmly.

"How did my client 'slip up', Mr. Cena?" Simon asked, apprehension invading his body.

"I told him that I had friends who worked in the FBI. Furthermore, I told him that his partner, the man who helped him break out of jail was dead; he was killed in prison. Wade went ballistic and lunged at me. We ended up fighting on the floor while Jalen managed to call 911. She ran outside while Wade and were struggling for the gun. He managed to grab it and shoot at me; the bullet grazed my shoulder. He lunged at me again, but I managed to move out of the way. I managed to grab the gun just as he lunged at me one more time; I pulled the trigger and shot him three times. That's how I was able to subdue him," John explained, looking over at Jalen with a knowing smile on his face. She returned his smile and breathed a sigh of relief; knowing that he was still here and he was doing everything he can to make this right for her.

"And there's one more thing you should know. Wade has instilled fear not only in Jalen, but also in everyone else who works with me. His former cohorts were even scared of him after a while. Even after everything she's been through, Jalen's a strong woman. For her to have the courage to come here and tell her story, well, that makes her a remarkable woman in my book. I love her more than I could ever imagine," John declared with dignity.

"No further questions," Simon sighed as he turned on his heel and headed back at the defense's table.

"Redirect, your honor?" Nicole asked, for which Lee nodded.

"Mr. Cena, in your estimation, how many times did you find Ms. Harrington unconscious on the floor?" she asked right away.

"Twice. The first time was when I was on my way out of the building when the door to Nexus' locker room was wide open. I went inside and found her unconscious, so I picked her up in my arms and took her to the hospital," he said, his voice cracking because he still couldn't get the image of Jalen lying on the floor out of his mind.

"And the second time you found her on the floor?" Nicole asked.

"The second time was after the show as well. I was on my way to my locker room when the door was wide open again. I went inside and found her unconscious again. This time, I found a bottle of anti-depressants next to her. She later told me she's been taking them because she was diagnosed clinical depressive. Jalen also admitted that she attempted to take her own life because of everything she's been through," John replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Cena. No further questions, your honor," Nicole said as she went back to her table.

"Mr. Cena, you may step down," Judge Lee announced.

John stepped down off the witness stand and headed back over to Jalen and Kylie. However, just as he was about to do it, Wade came out of nowhere and tackled the West Newbury native down on the floor. John quickly got his bearings and kicked Wade right in his face, causing the brooding Brit to go berserk. He'd never have the chance to retaliate because the bailiff and two security guards managed to subdue him.

John quickly got Jalen and Kylie out of the courtroom because he didn't want them to see Wade go insane, which he did by yelling and screaming at them. It was clear that after his testimony the Brit's fate was pretty much sealed. There's no way he could not be convicted.

"Are you okay?" Jalen asked when they stepped out into the hallway.

He wrapped his arms around her and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine. He just tackled me down on the floor. I managed to kick him before he could do anything else."

"I'm scared of what might happened when the verdict comes. What if he somehow get acquitted?" she asked, looking worried.

Kylie placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Honey, you shouldn't worry so much. It's not good for the baby if you under stress all the time. And, if that does happen, he's still facing deportation. His work visa expired from the moment he got fired."

"I hope you're right, Mom. Because I can't stand the thought of Wade being out on the streets; tormenting me again," Jalen said as they began leaving the courthouse.

X

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 13, 2011_

Sleeping soundly in John's arms, Jalen allowed rampant thoughts running through her head. Today was truly exhausting; not only physically, but mentally as well. Seeing Wade again brought back painful memories of their time together and just seeing him sitting at the defense's table, looking at her with his cold brown eyes made her scared as hell. She never want to relieve that image again, to be perfectly honest.

She was getting worried and has every reason to be scared. What could happened tomorrow or even next week could have a huge impact on everyone's lives. The outcome of the trial could change the lives of the people who were involved forever. If Wade wound up walking on the charges brought against him, it'll be consider the biggest slap in her face. The last thing she needs is someone playing a sick joke on her.

Snuggling close to John's side, a sigh of relief fell out of her mouth when he tightened his arms around her. She reached down between them and rubbed her pregnant belly; sighing with satisfaction when she felt the baby move. The only people who kept her going was her loving boyfriend, her mother and the fact that she's about to become one in about four and a half months. Just the thought of holding her baby in her arms made her excited and the reason she's looking forward to a new beginning.

Closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her once again, for the first time in her life, no nightmares invaded her mind.

And that proved to be a good thing.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The verdict. Will Wade be found guilty or innocent? And, Jalen goes to her doctor appointment and gets a pleasant surprise! What is it? Stay tuned!**

**I'm crying because this story is really coming to an end! **

**Please review!**


	24. Verdict

**Okay, you guys. This is it. The moment you've all been waiting for since this story has started. It's the verdict. I bet you're biting your fingernails to see what's the outcome of the trial is gonna be. Like I said before, I had such a great time writing this piece and this is the highest review story of any of my wrestling stories I've ever put out for you. Long and behold, this has become one of my favorites to write and believe me, I'm nowhere near done writing. In fact, if you ever get the chance, check out my latest story called 'Tug of War', staring The Rock, Shane McMahon and Maria. Believe me, you're not gonna wanna miss this one.**

**One more thing, take the time to send some ideas on what should I name Jalen's baby (or babies). Please, your input is very important to me.**

**And, another thing, I hope to get lots of reviews because my birthday's on Saturday! Yay!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Texas Supreme Court_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 31, 2011_

After a little over two weeks of testimony, Jalen was all kinds of nervous as she, John and Kylie headed inside the courtroom to await the outcome of the trial. The jury announced they have reached a verdict after less than two hours of deliberation. The trio held in their breaths when Wade was brought into the courtroom a few minutes later; looking disheveled, but otherwise confidant of what the verdict might be. He raised his head up and looked right at Jalen, who stared at him for a second before turning away and focusing her attention on her growing belly.

She closed her green eyes and began praying that today would finally mark a new beginning for her; where she doesn't have to go to sleep at night and have anymore nightmares, not having to worry about looking over her shoulder and see if Wade was behind her and being attacked again. She's tired of living in fear. She's tired of always having to hide in order for her not to get hurt.

Sighing deeply, she opened her eyes and looked over at John, who had a smile on his handsome face. She laid her head against his broad shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief and comfort. At least she has him to lean on. Never in a million years that she'd be this lucky.

"All rise. Court is now in session," the bailiff yelled as everyone in the courtroom rose to their feet. Judge Lee appeared a moment later and took his place at the bench. Then, everyone sat back down.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"We have, your honor," a female jury foreman said as she stood up and handed a piece of paper over to the bailiff, who then handed it over to the judge. He glanced at it for a second then he handed the piece of paper back to the bailiff, who then handed it back to the jury foreman.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Lee asked.

Wade and his lawyer rose to their feet and waited for the verdict to come out.

"On the sole count of murder in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?" he asked.

"We the jury find the defendant, Stuart Bennett, guilty," the foreman announced.

Jalen felt tears of joy forming in her green eyes. Her father has finally gotten justice. Michael Nicholas Harrington can finally rest in peace knowing Wade was found guilty of murder.

"On three counts of attempted murder in the second degree, how do you find?" Judge Lee asked.

"Guilty," the foreman announced.

"On the sole count of conspiring to commit murder in the first degree?"

"Guilty."

"On two counts of stalking and menacing in the first degree?"

"Guilty."

"On six counts of assault and battery in the first degree?"

"Guilty."

"On two counts of breaking and entering in the second degree?"

"Guilty."

"On two counts of obtaining illegal substances?"

"Guilty."

"And on two counts of sexual assault in the first degree?"

"Guilty."

_Guilty on all counts! I can't believe my luck. Has someone finally listened to me? _Jalen asked as she looked over at John, who had the biggest grin on his face. He leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her forehead; silently letting her know that it was all over and that she can now breathe easier knowing that Wade will never torment or bother her ever again. She laid her head against his broad shoulder and felt tears streaming down her face.

It was over. It was all over.

Wade, however, wasn't a very happy man. In fact, he was clearly pissed off from the way he was standing. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He went from controlling Jalen, getting his friends to torment her and ruling the WWE with an iron fist to losing everything in one fell swoop. Now, he was facing the possibility of getting a needle in his arm. He had truly and utterly lost the war.

The brooding Brit looked over his slumped shoulder and watched Jalen and John hugging each other and exchanging kisses towards one another. Kylie joined in on the celebration by hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead. He has to face facts; not only will he never see Jalen again, but he can now kiss his chance of being a father goodbye as well. Jalen Jubilee Harrington has stuck it to him one more time. This time, however, he can't fix the damage he's caused. There's no way he's gonna be able to get himself out of the hole he dug himself in.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I thank you for your time. Sentencing will take place in 30 days. Court in adjourned," Judge Lee declared as he banged the gravel, then he got up and left.

As everyone began filing out of the courtroom, Jalen looked over her shoulder and saw Wade being carried out of the courtroom by the bailiff and two security guards. He looked up and saw her staring at him for a moment, for which she shook her head in disgust. He moved to open his mouth to say something, but she turned on her heel and walked away; leaving him to wallow in his own pity and even shame.

"Come on, Mr. Bennett. Time to go back to your cell," the bailiff said as he grabbed the Brit's arm a little too roughly. Lowering his head, Wade was dragged away from the courtroom and now could only wait on what his sentence would lay ahead.

_I'm a dead man; either way it goes, I'm a dead man. _

X

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 31, 2011_

"I'm so glad all the drama and the bullshit is over. That son of a bitch deserved everything from under the sun," Kylie declared over an Italian meal in which she and Jalen prepared together as soon as they got home.

"Same here. Most importantly, Jalen can sleep easier; knowing that she'll never have to be bothered by him again," John said, smiling at the two ladies sitting across from him.

Jalen didn't say anything because there was no need for her to say anything to describe the peace, the happiness and the relief she was feeling right now. Two weeks ago, when she fell asleep without having any nightmares about Wade was just the first step in finally regaining her freedom and her control. Today, when the guilty verdict was handed out, she felt something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Contentment.

She was content.

"I'm just glad I can move on from all of this. Now, I can focus on my family and my baby. Speaking of which, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. I'm gonna find out the sex of my baby," Jalen announced with a grin on her face.

"Can I go with you?" John asked as he devoured in his pasta.

"Sure. I want you to find out as well. That way, I know what color of the nursery I'll be decorating," she said, smiling.

"Honey, I don't want you to do anything stressful. I have a friend who has a interior decorating business. She's willing to decorate your nursery with no charge since you're a celebrity in Houston," Kylie suggested.

"Mom, your friend wouldn't happen to be Akira Jones?" Jalen asked.

"Yeah, her. Why?" Kylie asked, looking curious.

"If anyone's a celebrity in Houston, it's her. I can't believe you know her!" Jalen exclaimed excitedly.

"We went to high school together. She's the only friend I really had until I went to nursing school in Sat Antonio. We reconnected when I came back to find you," Kylie explained.

"Do you have her number?" Jalen asked, getting more and more excited at the thought of her mother's old friend decorating her nursery.

"I'll go see her first thing tomorrow. You just worry about getting some rest. I can't wait to meet my grandbaby," Kylie beamed at her only child.

Nodding her head, Jalen continued to eat. She couldn't believe her good fortune. Here she was, having dinner in her home with her loving boyfriend and her mother, who stood by her when times got rough for the 25 year old. And now, she's able to move on without having to be tormented again.

As she gazed down at her pregnant belly, she realized that she was truly blessed.

X

_Office of Doctor Miranda Jensen_

_Victoria, Texas_

_February 1, 2011_

"John, stop looking at me like you wanna jump me or something," Jalen warned with a grin on her face.

He grinned right back at her. "Can't help it. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She just rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, right. I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No. Just you. And I love you so much," he said as he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck; silently cursing herself for wearing a thin paper gown. She knew he would take advantage of putting his hands underneath her gown and finding the one spot he was looking for; the one spot that drives her crazy with passion and desire.

And John would've done it, too, had it not been for the door being opened and Doctor Jensen walking in a moment later. Furthermore, she was still wearing her undergarments, which disappointed him a little. He and Jalen quickly pulled apart and they ended up straightening themselves out as the doc walked in and closed the door.

"How's my patient doing?" Miranda asked, smiling.

"Doing really good considering everything that's been going on," Jalen replied.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna need to lay down and we'll get started," Miranda said.

Jalen did what she was told to do. John ended up standing right behind her as Miranda dropped a dollop of gel right on her stomach, which caused the 25 year old to shriek because the gel turned out to be chilly.

"Okay, if you can look at the monitors here, there's your baby," Miranda said as she used the monogram to see Jalen's unborn baby moving right inside of her.

Speaking of Jalen, she was overcome with emotion at the sight of her baby. Tears began falling from her green eyes and she had the biggest smile because she couldn't believe she's watching a life growing right inside of her. It was overwhelming.

"I can't believe it, John. There's our baby," she said, choking with emotion.

He grinned. "I know, baby. I can't believe it, either."

"Do either of you want to know the sex?" Miranda asked.

"Please. We want to know," Jalen revealed.

"Okay. From what I can see, you two are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl," Miranda revealed with a smile on her face.

"A baby girl. I'm so excited," John whispered in her ear.

"Me, too," Jalen replied with a smile on her face.

Miranda noticed something else while she was checking to make sure the baby was all right. And, boy, did she managed to figure out what she had found.

"Is there something wrong with my baby, Doc?" Jalen asked, now looking a little bit worried.

"No, nothing wrong; other than I found another baby," Miranda revealed, which shocked the hell out of Jalen and John.

"A-another baby? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jalen stammered.

Miranda turned and smiled at the couple. "Yes, Jalen. Congratulations, you're now the proud parents of twin girls."

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jalen learns of Wade's sentencing and realizes that she's truly free of him. John and Jalen see the nursery for the first time Kylie makes a surprise announcement. Will she stick around long enough for Jalen to give birth? Stay tuned.**

**Okay, and I wanna clarify something. Someone asked me in a review why Jalen didn't have a rape kit done with Wade raped her and I just wanna let you know that she did get one done and I originally planned on putting it in, but I never had the chance to do it. So, I've decided to have him be found guilty of rape to make up for it. Thank you!**

**Please review!**


	25. Birth

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is officially the last chapter, then the epilogue comes next. I had such a great time writing this piece and let me tell you, it's been one hell of a journey. If you have the time, check out my latest story, 'Tug of War'. It's a really good story and I'm just getting started with it. I promise you, it's gonna be well worth the read. **

**Now, I thank you for sending me your birthday wishes! I had such a great time turning 28, but reality awaits me. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, so that's a good thing.**

**With that out of the way, let's get on with the ending!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_March 3, 2011_

It was actually pretty warm outside for the month of March; that's because Jalen was lucky enough to live down south and her mother lived in Phoenix. She leaned back against the lawn chair and sighed deeply as she allowed the sun to radiate on her olive toned skin. She closed her green eyes and felt a smile creeping up on her face. For the first time in her life, she was able to be happy for a change.

Ever since Wade was found guilty for what he had done to her and her family, the nightmares she's been having at night has continued to decrease. Last night, she slept soundly in John's arms and all she thought about is the family she's about to have with her knight and shining armor. And having her mother again proved to be an added bonus. The 25 year old never thought in a million years that she'd be able to live, laugh, love and be free again. For so long, she's been the shell of the person she grew accustomed to, and realizing that the only way she could be able to go on is to be dependent on men.

Men who has let her down, used and abused her one too many times.

Not anymore. She has found a man who not only hasn't let her down, but he's been treating her like a princess and saving her from the depths of hell.

Jalen swung her legs over and felt her feet hitting the pavement. She got up and decided to head inside to get a cool drink of water. Along the way, she cut the televison that John installed in the kitchen on and headed towards the refrigerator. The news was on just as she was getting a glass of lemonade.

"_Breaking news out of the courthouse today. Stuart Bennett, formerly known as Wade Barrett in the wrestling world, was formerly sentenced today for the murder of Michael Nicholas Harrington and other crimes he was found guilty of. He has been sentenced to death by lethal injection, plus 45 years for attempted murder, breaking and entering and endangering the life of an unborn child without the possibly of parole. In a surprise statement, his lawyer contends that they won't be filing for an appeal; immediately realizing that the appeal process could take up to thirty years. _

_This has been a trying time for the Harrington family, especially Jalen Jubilee Harrington, who also happens to be pregnant with Barrett's child, stated that all they want to do is move on with their lives. We'll have more on this story as it develops..."_

Jalen closed the refrigerator door, then leaned against it with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. Well, now she knows her ex's fate. Closing her eyes, she felt a single tear falling from her eye. She wished that she could go back in time and change all that had transpired. If she hadn't met Wade back at the pub in London, maybe her life would've been a little bit different. She could've salvaged her strained relationship with her father and even took it upon herself to find her mother.

"Honey, what are you doing leaning against the refrigerator? You're supposed to be resting," Kylie scolded lightly when she entered the kitchen a moment later.

"I just went to get a glass of lemonade. I just watched the news. Wade's sentencing went down," Jalen revealed.

"Oh, yeah? So, what happened?" Kylie asked as she went for a glass of lemonade herself.

"He got the death penalty," Jalen said softly.

Kylie looked at her daughter in surprise. "Really? I thought for sure he would get at least life without parole."

"Well, he got the death penalty for killing my father. He also got 45 years for other crimes he committed. Mom, you should know that Texas supports the death penalty. I'm not really surprised he got it," Jalen admitted.

Kylie went over to where her daughter was standing and wrapped her arms around the young woman. Jalen laid her head against her mother's shoulder and let out a sob. After all the emotional turmoil this young woman and her mother went through, they were now able to move on with their heads held high.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Jalen sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"Honey, you have hormones. It's perfectly common among pregnant women. Hell, I went through them when I was pregnant with you," Kylie said, wiping her own eyes.

"I know. It's just that, it's over. It's all over. No more will I have to live in fear of Wade. No more will I have to worry about him trying to take my babies away from me. No more will I have to look over my shoulder; wondering if he's gonna come after me. I have John and I have you to thank," Jalen said softly.

"You don't have to thank us for anything. We love you, baby. Now, you need you put your feet up and rest. You still have about a month and a half to go before I get to meet my grandbabies," Kylie said as she pushed her daughter gently out of the kitchen.

"Wait, you mean, you're staying?" Jalen asked, looking at her mother in surprise as she got settled on the couch in the living room.

"Yes, I'm staying. I wouldn't miss seeing my granddaughters for the world. However, I'm going back to Phoenix after you give birth. I've actually made a pretty good life there. Besides, I have a man waiting for me," Kylie reminded her daughter as she sat next to her on the sofa.

"Oh. I thought that you were gonna move back to be closer to me," Jalen said sadly.

Kylie took her daughter's hands into hers. "Baby, I would love nothing more than to move back here, but my life's in Phoenix now. I have a job there. I have a boyfriend there. Houston brought me so many bad memories that I don't wanna come back here to live. However, knowing that I found you again, I'm gonna come visit all the time. You and I will never be apart again. I'm gonna be here for you always and forever and no one can take that away from me," Kylie explained with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess you're right. I'm glad you're sticking around, though," Jalen replied with a grin on her face.

Kylie leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her daughter's forehead gently. "I'm glad I'm sticking around, too, little girl."

X

_Harrington residence_

_Houston, Texas_

_May 10, 2011_

John came home after an overseas tour in Europe and Asia and Jalen couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again. Being at home turned out to be a major bore, even though Kylie was staying at the house with her to keep things running. However, the moment John came through the front door with his bags, Jalen jumped up and wobbled her way straight to his arms. She kept her arms around him even as they made their way over to the sofa to sit down. Jalen was just so happy to see him again.

So much has changed within the five months of the year. Jalen was now due any day now and from the way she looked, she was definitely getting ready to pop right now. Carrying twins has proven to be a major hassle, but, for the most part, it's also been a major joy. Just to feel her twins moving around inside of her was overwhelming and she couldn't be happier. It won't be long now before she gets the chance to hold them in her arms.

Wade no longer invades her thoughts and dreams. Although she still carries the scars of being with him and even had to endure his uncontrollable wrath for almost a year, he has become a distant memory to her. She no longer has nightmares about him. She's been able to sleep at night and that's something she looks forward to. Now, with her loving boyfriend by her side and her mother back in her life, everything was finally falling into place.

"How are you doing?" John whispered in her ear as they held each other close on the sofa.

Jalen just smiled. "Fine. I'm just so glad to see you again."

"Same here. Everyone on RAW misses you so much," he replied.

"Well, I miss them, too. Being at home has been somewhat of a bore; even though I have to thank you and Mom for keeping me company. I'll make sure to show my baby pictures after I give birth," she explained.

"Are you coming back to work?" he asked, looking confused.

Jalen has been thinking about what's gonna happen after she give birth to her twins. She's been thinking about the direction of her life ever since the trial ended and she came to a realization. She knew it's gonna devastate John, but this is something she wants to do.

"John, I've been about some things and I came up with a logical solution: I'm done with wrestling," she announced.

"What? Really? What made you decide to leave wrestling altogether?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Well, with everything that's been happening, and after having a deep conversation with Mom about making up for lost time, I don't wanna miss a second of my children's lives. I wanna be there for them and for me to continue traveling around the world would definitely put a damper on things. I've already talked to Vince and he completely understands. I wanna do something different," she explained softly.

"Hey, I understand your reasoning, baby. So, what are your new plans?" he asked, getting more interested.

"Well, I'm planning on going back to school for one. Then, I'm also thinking about becoming an advocate for woman who're in abusive relationships. It's much more rampant now; especially with our young girls being victimized. I want to be able to connect with them and tell them that I've been there, done that, found the courage to leave and then being able to survive. And I had some major help," she explained.

He leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, J. But, everyone at the WWE will miss you."

"I'll miss them, too. But, it's time for me to move on. Speaking of moving on, I need to go lay down," Jalen replied, trying to get up from the sofa using her hands.

"No, no. There's no need for you to get up, anyway. Just stay here. I'll bring a blanket," John said as he got up from the sofa, reached down and propped her feet up on the coffee table. He went upstairs to grab a blanket and some pillows out of the bedroom while Jalen just sat there; contemplating about her newfound future.

The soon to be 26-year-old was happy for the first time in her life. She was alive, about to become a mother, has a loving, caring boyfriend, her mother's back in her life, her ex was now behind bars where he belongs and she couldn't be much more happier. Jalen placed her hand on her swollen belly and felt her babies kicking hard against her stomach. She couldn't wait another day to meet them. Her babies continued to kick hard just as John came back downstairs armed with the blanket and pillows.

"How are we doing?" he asked as he sat the item down on the floor.

"Fine. Babies going full frontal on my kidneys, but I'm fine," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay, then. Anything else you need?" John asked as he was about to place the blanket over her legs.

"Actually, there's something you can do for me," she said as she tried to get comfortable on the sofa, only to realize that it's not about to happen, especially since she felt something trickling between her legs.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked, getting concerned.

"No," she cried, trying to get up from the sofa, and in the process, went into labor pains.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll see what's the problem," he suggested as he went over to assist her back down on the sofa.

"No, John. I can't sit down because my water broke. I need you take me to the hospital. My babies are coming right now!"

X

_Houston General Hospital_

_Houston, Texas_

_May 11, 2011_

After over 20 hours of being in labor, Jalen gave birth to her twin girls with very little problems. John immediately called Kylie (who was on a date with her boyfriend, who also came to visit her) and she showed up at the hospital within 15 minutes of the call. Now, John, Kylie and her boyfriend Nathan gasped in awe at the sight of the twins sleeping peacefully in their respective nursery cribs. Jalen fell asleep in her hospital room, so the trio didn't wanna disturb her right away. They were too busy oohing and ahhing at the sight of the new additions of the Harrington family.

"Aren't they so precious?" Kylie asked, placing her hand on John's shoulder.

John couldn't stop smiling, even if he tried. "I still can't believe they're here. And, they don't look anything like Wade."

"That's a good thing, right?" Nate asked, wrapping his arms around Kylie and planting a searing kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, it's a very good thing. They look like Jalen with a little bit of me, too," Kylie beamed, smiling brightly.

"Well, why don't we go visit Jalen? I'm sure she's woken up by now," John said. The trio ended up going into Jalen's hospital room and, sure enough, Jalen was sitting up in bed; looking tired, but overjoyed when the three most important people in her life walk in.

"How are my girls?" she asked right away.

John pulled up a chair right beside the bed, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "They're doing absolutely great, baby. They look amazing as well."

"Good. By the way, I came up with names for them. You're gonna be intrigued to know who they are, since they are identical," Jalen announced with a grin on her face.

"Well, honey, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us," Kylie encouraged.

"Okay, the names of my babies are Treasure Faith and Eternity Hope Harrington," Jalen revealed, smiling.

"Treasure Faith and Eternity Hope? I love it," John said, kissing her hand again.

"I agree with John. Those names actually have a special meaning," Kylie replied, tears forming in her green eyes.

"I'm so glad you love them. With everything that's been happening, those names gave me a new lease on life. And I have you both to thank for everything you've done for me," Jalen said, tears forming in her eyes now.

"No, baby. I have to thank you for allowing me to love you the way you should be loved. And I wanna continue loving you for the rest of my life," John said as he got up from the chair and got down on one knee.

"Oh, my God," Jalen breathed, not believing her man was about to do what she thinks he's about to do. More tears started falling from her eyes when he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box and opened it; revealing a beautiful, sparking 24 carat diamond engagement ring.

"Jalen, from the moment we first met, I knew I was gonna love you for the rest of my life. You're beautiful, smart, sexy, talented and a true survivor. I love you more than I could ever love someone and now, we have two beautiful daughters that's gonna make our family come together. No matter what happens, through the good and the bad, as long as we stick together, nothing can't stand in our way. So, right now, as I give my heart to you unconditionally, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" John asked.

Jalen couldn't even speak. All she could do is nod her head as he slid the beautiful engagement ring on her finger, then he leaned over and kissed her passionately. Kylie and Nate was so happy to see her daughter getting engaged to someone who's been so loving and supporting throughout her tumultuous life.

"Welcome to the family, John. I'm so happy for you. But, know this: if you hurt my baby in any way, I will hurt you," Kylie warned, even as she went over and hugged her future son-in-law.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about a thing. Jalen's in good hands and I will take good care of her and our babies," John assured his future mother-in-law as he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly.

Speaking of babies, the nurse brought in the twins about an hour later, sleeping peacefully and awaiting to be in their mother's arms. Kylie and Nate had left then, promising to stop back by later before they head back home to Phoenix to continue their lives together. Jalen was holding Treasure while John was holding Eternity. The new family was laying together in the bed and basking in the glow of being together with their babies.

"I'm so happy right now," Jalen beamed as she looked down at Treasure with a huge smile on her face.

"I am, too. I never thought we could be like this," John replied, smiling at his new fiancee.

"I love you, John. So much," she told him.

He leaned over and kissed her soundly. "I love you, too, baby."

As they continued to hold their babies and gazing at each other lovingly, Jalen knew that there is such thing as being happy again. She never thought in a million years that she would be able to experience it, but now that she has, she's never gonna let it go to waste.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The epilogue. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	26. Happiness

**And we've have come to the end of this epic journey called 'Rough Peril'. I wanna thank you all so much for taking the time to read and gave me your thoughts about this story. This is by far my longest wrestling story to date and my highest reviewed story as well; until 'Tug of War' surpasses it, I'm gonna continue relishing this one as my most successful. Now, with that being said, here's the epilogue so many of you have been waiting for.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Cena residence_

_Tampa, Florida_

_July 4, 2012 (Independence Day)_

The weather outside was hot and humid, which suited many people in the town of Tampa just fine; especially for the holiday. Many flocked to the beach for some fun in the sun while others went to their neighborhood pools to cool off. Independence day with filled with fun activities and what else can you go to have some fun and not have to worry about getting in trouble?

At the Cena household.

John was firing up the grill while Jalen was too busy chasing around her twin girls; laughing, tickling and showering them with love. Treasure and Eternity, who are now one, were a breathing, living replica of their mother, who never thought in a million years that she could be so happy having them in her life. That, and having her now husband by her side makes her life worth living.

Six months after the twins were born, John and Jalen were married in an intimate ceremony; only inviting 40 of their friends and family, including Kylie and Nathan, who served as their witnesses. Then, they newlyweds jetted off to Paris, France for a two week long honeymoon, where they purchased a beautiful little cottage they can go to whenever they want some alone time with one another.

When they got back home, Jalen sold her Houston home and decided that living in Tampa would be good for her. She's currently back in school, majoring in psychology and also volunteer at several shelters; counseling domestic violence victims and survivors on how it's never too late to get out before their lives takes a deadly turn. Furthermore, she also encourages women to make amends with their families before it's too late.

John continues to flourish in his WWE career, but he's been cutting back on his traveling because of his newfound family. He gained new respect as being a mentor to up and coming superstars who wanna make it big with Vince McMahon and company.

While John continued to fire up the grill, Jalen and Kylie were now soaking their feet in the pool; Jalen holding Treasure and Kylie holding Eternity.

"Mom, I still can't believe how happy I am with my life," Jalen beamed, dropping a kiss on Treasure's head.

"I know. I can't believe it, either. I thought I would never be happy again, but Nate has shown me otherwise," Kylie said, looking over her shoulder and smiling at her new husband. She and Nate recently got married and they just came back after a month long honeymoon in Perth, Australia, Nate's native country. They came back home long enough to put Kylie's home up for sale because while in Perth, Kylie was offered a job working at a private treatment facility with a higher pay raise and more benefits. She decided to take the job since her husband got a huge promotion at his job, which would enable him to relocate back to his home country.

"Mom, I can't believe you're moving to Australia," Jalen said. She started to tear at the thought of her mother living down under.

"I know, honey. But this job is a perfect opportunity for me to be able to explore new options. Nate's so happy to be heading back home. And, besides, I've always wanted to go to Australia. Now, I'm going to live in Perth," Kylie beamed.

"I know, Mom, but it's gonna be so weird not seeing you every single day," Jalen said, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Honey, it's not like I'm leaving you again. I love you and I'm so happy that I was able to find you again. I'll be back before you know it and you can come visit me anytime you want. Don't say goodbye, baby. It's more like see you later," Kylie sated, leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

"I know, Mama. I love you," Jalen said, smiling.

Kylie smiled right back. "I love you, too, darling."

Throughout the rest of the day, the family sat down at the patio table and ate the fabulous dinner John cooked. When the sun began to set, Kylie and Nate headed for bed while John and Jalen continued to sit out in the backyard, laying on a hammock with their arms around each other. Kylie made sure that the twins were tucked into bed a while ago.

Fireworks started going off in the air as the couple just looked up at the sky and admired the stars illuminating the crystal clear pool dancing in their eyes. Jalen looked up at her husband and noticed he has the biggest grin on his face. That let her know that he was just as happy as she is.

"I love you," she blurted out.

He leaned over and kissed the side of her head gently. "I love you, too, baby."

"If this is a dream, I never wanna wake up," she beamed, snuggling close to his side.

"Well, you're not the only one. I never thought in a million years that I could be this happy with someone; especially with someone like you," he confessed, grinning.

"I know how you feel. I never thought I'd be happy as well. After all the bad things that have been happening to me, I never thought I'd be able to have a family of my own. Not only that I have you, but I got my babies and I got my mother back in my life. And she's happy with her man. I'm just so happy," she replied, smiling at her husband.

He leaned down and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him even more. Before long, they began removing each other's clothing as the fireworks continued to go off in the crystal clear sky.

Jalen never felt so alive in her life. As John was making sweet, passionate love to her, she reflected on how her life came to be. Sure, she had a lot of rough perils but she got through them with the love and support of the people who matter most to her. Her heart has been broke so many times and her life seemed to be a one big giant mess, but she was able to rise above from a dangerous situation and ended up with a brand new life with her husband, her twin daughters, her mother and a brand new beginning of a beautiful new life.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End!**

**I hope you enjoy this story! And please take the time to read 'Tug of War' and any of my old stories. Thanks and God bless!**

**Please review!**


End file.
